LAWF
by powercnugget
Summary: Los Angeles Wrestling Federation, the developmental league of Western Wrestling Guerilla
1. Apps and Roster Currently

**Basic Information**  
Name- Seigen Kabane  
D.O.B- 9/6/1993  
Age- 25  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Kyoto, Japan  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

 **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To-  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Main Eventer  
Billed Name- Seigen Kabane  
Billed From- Tokyo, Japan  
Billed Height- 6'0  
Billed Weight- 267

 **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Japanese power wrestler who's person is based on gorillas  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- It's a Jungle Out There by Keel  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

 **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Jungle Tumble (Running Somersault Senton to an opponent seated in the corner)

Gorilla's Footprint (Ole Kick)

Beats of the Gorillas (Beats of the Bodran)

Finishing Moves- Going Ape (Del Sol Driver)

Gorilla Enzugiri (C.C.S Enzugiri)

Gorilla's Roar (White Noise)

Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Powerbomb into the turnbuckles followed by an Elevated Monkey Flip

Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex

Elevated Cloverleaf

Spear

Bearhug transitioned into a Knelling Spinebuster

Running One-Armed Powerslam

Stepover Bow and Arrow Hold

 **Achievements**

 ** **Basic Information**  
Name- Oliver Cadman  
D.O.B- 11/9/1980  
Age- 38  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Cambridge, Massachusetts  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Married**

 ** **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To- WWE and NJPW  
Alignment- Heel  
Position- Main Eventer  
Billed Name- Oliver Cadman  
Billed From- Cambridge, Massachusetts  
Billed Height- 5'11  
Billed Weight- 222**

 ** **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Egotistic thespian based on old style Broadway  
Former Gimmick(s)- Arrogant wrestler who moonlights as a rockstar, Playboy who moonlights as a frontman of a glam metal band  
Current Theme Song- The Unforgiving by Apocalyptica  
Former Theme Song(s)- Electric Head Part 2 (The Ecstasy) by Rob Zombie, Unskinny Bop by Poison, Silent Jealousy by X Japan,  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag**

Team-

 **Move** ** **Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Cutting Room Flooer (Lifting DDT)**

 **Side Anxiety (Side Effect)**

 **Out of the Picture (FK- Free Kick)**

 **Finishing Moves- Final Act (Still Life)**

 **Full Anxiety (Ice Pick)**

Actor's Cut (Director's Cut)

 **Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Full Nelson Legsweep**

Wrist Clutch Rear Naked Choke

Spinning Sit-Out Sleeper Slam

Twisting Brainbuster

Diving Double Foot Stomp to the opponent's back

Running Double Knee strike to an opponent seated in the corner

Full Nelson followed into multiple Head Slams into the turnbuckles

 ** **Achievements****

 ** **WWE Champion****

 ** **WWE European Champion****

 **WWE Hardcore Champion**

 **4x WWE Intercontinental Champion**

 **WWE Raw Tag Team Champion**

 **WWE United States Champion**

 **IWGP Intercontinental Champion**

 ** ** **Basic Information**  
Name- Francis Savea  
D.O.B- 3/17/1989  
Age- 29  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Fayetteville, Arkansas  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Married****

 ** ** **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To- TNA and WWE  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Upper Midcarder  
Billed Name- Francis Finnnigan  
Billed From- Little Rock, Arkansas  
Billed Height- 6'3  
Billed Weight- 274****

 ** ** **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Rough and tumble country boy who used to be a pig farmer  
Former Gimmick(s)- Power wrestler who calls himself "The Jumbo Pimp", Cold and Ferocious Chubby Powerhouse based around Rhinos,  
Current Theme Song- Back Door Stranger by 38 Special  
Former Theme Song(s)- I Just Wanna Love U (Give it 2 Me) by Jay-Z, Another Body Murdered by Faith No More, Mama Said Knock You Out by LL Cool J,  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-****

 ** ** **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Soo-Wee Splash (Running Jumping Body Avalanche)****

Country Thump (Air Raid Crash)

Redneck Suplex Express (Suplex City)

 ** **Finishing Moves- Hog Wild (Cruel Intentions)****

Soo-Wee Splash 2.O (Big Mike Fly Low)

Hog Tied (Brock Lock)

 ** **Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Deadlift Leghook Saito Suplex****

 ** **High-Speed Running Crossbody****

Running Body Block followed by a Running Jumping Elbow Drop

Sleeper Hold

Full Nelson Reverse STO

Over The Shoulder Leg Slam

Standing Dragon Sleeper

 ** ** **Achievements******

 **TNA King of the Mountain Champion**

 **Impact World Champion**

 **Impact World Tag Team Champion**

 **2x Impact X-Division Champion**

 **WWE NXT Champion**

 ** ** ** **Basic Information**  
Name- Chad Austin  
D.O.B- 8/7/1997  
Age- 21  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Galway, Ireland  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single******

 ** ** ** **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To-  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Upper midcarder  
Billed Name- Chad Avalon  
Billed From- Dublin, Ireland  
Billed Height- 6'2  
Billed Weight- 244******

 ** ** ** **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Brawling and really jovial brawling Irishman who likes a good drink  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Here I Stand by Off-Kilter  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-******

 ** ** ** **Move Set Information********

 ** ** **Signature Moves- Dublin Pub Crawl (Fisherman Driver)******

Irish Pub Stunner (Backpack Stunner)

Blarney Stone (Fireman's Carry Flapjack)

 ** ** **Finishing Moves- Celtic Thunder (Twist of Funk)******

Beer Crash (Shell Shocked)

Intoxicated Sleeper (The Accolade)

 ** ** **Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Leaping European Uppercut******

Bridging Double Wrist-Clutch Electric Chair Drop

Pumphand Fallway Slam from the top rope

Standing Double Underhook Submission Hold

Single Knee Choke to an opponent seated in the corner

Delayed Atomic Drop

Scoop Lift Dropped into a Falling Inverted DDT

 ** ** ** **Achievements********

 ** ** ** ** **Basic Information**  
Name- Reginald Webber  
D.O.B- 8/3/2003  
Age- 15  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Manchester, England  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single********

 ** ** ** ** **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To-  
Alignment- Heel  
Position- Upper Midcarder  
Billed Name- Reginald Webber  
Billed From- London, England  
Billed Height- 6'2  
Billed Weight- 229********

 ** ** ** ** **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Technical British wrestler who isn't above cheating to win  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Guilty by All  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-********

 ** ** ** ** **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Chipped Tooth (Double Knee Facebreaker)********

Death to the Head (Satellite DDT)

Royally Screwed (Outward Rolling Cutter)

 ** ** ** **Finishing Moves- Royal Migraine (Awful Waffle)********

Cheating Ambition (Blonde Ambition)

British Rose (Ishii Driver)

 ** ** ** **Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Handspring Back Elbow Smash********

Dragon Screw Legwhip followed into a Single Leg Boston Crab

Running Legdrop to the back of the opponent's head

Sit-Out Rear Mat Slam

Kneeling Knee Draped Dragon Sleeper

Scissors Kick

Bridging Half Nelson Suplex

 ** ** ** ** **Achievements**********

 ** ** ** ** ** **Basic Information**  
Name- Hal Eberhardt Stachiewicz  
D.O.B- 7/12/1987  
Age- 31  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Sacramento, California  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Married**********

 ** ** ** ** ** **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To- WWE  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Upper Midcarder  
Billed Name- Hal Stachiewicz  
Billed From- Sacramento, California  
Billed Height- 6'4  
Billed Weight- 245**********

 ** ** ** ** ** **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Both his persona and clothing is based around electricity  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- 99 Problems by Jay-Z  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-**********

 ** ** ** ** ** **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Circuit Box (Sit-Out Suplex Slam)**********

 ** ** ** ** **Lighting Charge (E-Train)**********

Electrical Haywire (Blood Moon)

 ** ** ** ** **Finishing Moves- Power Surge (Bang-a-Rang)**********

Death by Electrocution (Big Ending)

Power Outage (End of Days)

 ** ** ** ** **Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Running Double Leg Slam into the turnbuckles**********

 ** ** ** ** **Hammerlock Northern Lights Suplex**********

 ** ** ** ** **Armtrap Crossface**********

 ** ** ** ** **Over the Top Rope Slingshot Crossbody**********

 ** ** ** ** **Running Leaping European Uppercut to a cornered oppoent**********

 ** ** ** ** **Schoolboy followed into a Deadlift Sit-Out Powerbomb**********

 ** ** ** ** **Belly-to-Back Suplex lifted and thrown into a Body Toss**********

 ** ** ** ** ** **Achievements************

 ** ** ** ** ** **2x WWE Champion************

 ** ** ** ** ** **WWE Universal Champion************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **Basic Information**  
Name- Albert Foat  
D.O.B- 10/8/1990  
Age- 28  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Chicago, Illinois  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To- WWE  
Alignment- Tweener (Mostly Face)  
Position- Midcarder  
Billed Name- Albert Foat  
Billed From- Indianapolis, Indiana  
Billed Height- 6'2  
Billed Weight- 237************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Most of his moveset revolves around backbreaker moves  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Ugly Noise by Flotsam and Jetsam  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-************

 **Move Set Information**  
 **Signature Moves- Snap Back (Overhead Gutwrench Backbreaker Rack Drop)**

Back Rattler (Power-Breaker)

Disc Hernia (Half Nelson Dragon Sleeper)  
 **Finishing Moves- Spine Rattler (Hero Sandwich)**

Ugly Breaker (End of Heartache)

Vertebroken (Lumbar Check)  
 **Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Kneeling Argentine Backbreaker Rack Drop**

 **Inverted Facelock Backbreaker**

 **Pendulum Backbreaker Submission Hold**

 **Running Powerbomb into the turnbuckles**

 **Running Double Knee Strike to the back of a cornered opponent**

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **Achievements**************

 **WWE Champion**

 **4x WWE Intercontinental Champion**

 **2x WWE Raw Tag Team Champion**

 **WWE United States Champion**

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Basic Information**  
Name- Aznar Lobo  
D.O.B- 6/24/1994  
Age- 24  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Mexico City, Mexico  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To-  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Main Eventer  
Billed Name- Vengador Azteca  
Billed From- Mexico City, Mexico  
Billed Height- 5'8  
Billed Weight- 173**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- High speed luchador whose persona and clothing is based around Aztec deities  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Only the Young by Journey  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-**************

 **Move Set Information**  
 **Signature Moves- Aztec Airways (Cartwheel followed into an Over the Top Rope Corkscrew Senton)**

Aztec Driver (Backslider Driver)

Air Aztec (Air Assassin)  
 **Finishing Moves- Quetzalcoatl (Golden Star Press 2007)**

Aztec Driller (Benadyller)

Aztec Cutter (OsCutter)  
 **Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Top Rope Corner Spirngboard Twisting Crossbody**

 **Suicide Dive**

 **Slingshot Springboard Forearm Smash**

 **Shooting Star Dropkick**

 **Running Bulldog into the turnbuckles**

 **Inverted Frankensteiner from the top rope**

 **Running Leaping Corkscrew Crossbody off the apron**

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Achievements****************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Basic Information**  
Name- Kurt Kinchen  
D.O.B- 9/23/1984  
Age- 34  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Toronto, Ontario, Canada  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Married****************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To- WWE, TNA, PWS, ROH  
Alignment- Heel  
Position- Main Eventer  
Billed Name- Kurt Kinchen  
Billed From- Ann Arbor, Michigan  
Billed Height- 6'3  
Billed Weight- 228 pounds****************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Brainwashing messiah who forces people to join his cult The Green Convent  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Personal Jesus by Marilyn Manson  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable- The Green Convent (When he brainwashes people are here)  
Current Tag Team-****************

 **Move Set Information**  
 **Signature Moves- Join Us (Kneeling Chokehold STO)**

Green Out (Kento Miyahara's Blackout)

Green Flash (Flash Kick)  
 **Finishing Moves- West Kinchen Virus (Thrill of the Kill)**

Green Death (Break Heart)

Green Kiss of Death (Go Flasher)  
 **Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Cravate Hold followed by multiple Knee Lifts to the face**

 **Cut-Throat Inverted Facelock Submission Hold**

 **Rope-Hung Hangman's Neckbreaker**

 **Modified Abdominal Stretch**

 **Fallaway Powerbomb dropped into a Mid-Section Stun Gun**

 **Delayed Belly-to-Back Suplex Side Slam**

 **Springboard Cutter**

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Achievements******************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **WWE Cruiserweight Champion******************

 **WWE European Champion**

 **WWE Hardcore Champion**

 **WWE Raw Tag Team Champion**

 **WWE United States Champion**

 **PWS Heavyweight Champion**

 **Impact World Champion**

 **Impact World Tag Team Champion**

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Basic Information**  
Name- Ben Rac  
D.O.B- 7/27/1990  
Age- 28  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Durham, North Carolina  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single******************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To- WWE  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Upper Midcarder  
Billed Name- Ben Rac  
Billed From- Durham, North Carolina  
Billed Height- 6'2  
Billed Weight- 226******************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Flashy and brash wrestler who calls himself "The Fundamental  
Former Gimmick(s)- Brash wrestler who's attire focuses on clocks  
Current Theme Song- World on Fire by Slash and Myles Kennedy  
Former Theme Song(s)- Counting the Days by Collective Soul  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-******************

 **Move Set Information**  
 **Signature Moves- Raptor Revolver (No Handed Over the Top Rope Backflip Senton)**

Raptor Drop (Boom Drop)

Sequin Shine (Full Nelson Russian Legsweep)

 **Finishing Moves- Fundamentality (Pepsi Twist)**

Spinning Bird Kick (Trouble in Paradise)

Figure Forbidden (Trailer Hitch)  
 **Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Figure-Four Leglock**

 **Running Knee Strike to a cornered opponent followed by a running Bulldog**

 **Running Jumping Knedrop**

 **Hammerlock Northern Lights Suplex followed by a Deadlift Brainbuster**

 **Lotus Lock**

 **Achilles Lock**

 **Corner Slingshot Corckscrew Senton**

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Achievements********************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **World Heavyweight Champion********************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **World Tag Team Champion********************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **3x WWE Intercontinental Champion********************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **WWE RAW Tag Team Champion********************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **WWE United States Champion********************

 **Basic Information**  
Name- Justina Florencio  
D.O.B- 7/21/1984  
Age- 34  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- Sao Paulo, Brazil  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

 **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To-  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Upper Midcarder  
Billed Name- Krystal Florencio  
Billed From- Rio De Janiero, Brazil  
Billed Height- 5'5  
Billed Weight- 125

 **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Attractive Brazilian who likes to show off her large buttocks  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Booty by Jennifer Lopez and Iggy Azalea  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

 **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Soft N' Sexy (Double Leg Slam into the turnbuckles followed by a Stinkface)

Koconut Kick (Kaio Kick)

Hair Stroke (Single Minor)  
Finishing Moves- Cheek To Cheek (Shining Peach)

J-Lo-Ropractor (Kai-Ropractor)

Coconut Crash (Air Raid Crash)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Cross-Legged Boston Crab

Forward Russian Legsweep followed into a Kneeling Fujiwara Armbar

Running Single Leg Knee Strike

Slingshot Springboard Frog Splash

Double Knee Backbreaker

Argentine Leglock

Armtrap Sleeper Hold with Bodyscissors

 **Achievements**

 ** **Basic Information**  
Name- Zelda Vachell  
D.O.B- 11/30/1997  
Age- 20  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- Scottsdale, Arizona  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Married**

 ** **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To- WWE  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Upper Midcarder  
Billed Name- Zelda Vachell  
Billed From- Iowa City, Iowa  
Billed Height- 5'4  
Billed Weight- 119**

 ** **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Loving and caring diva who's attire is focused around hearts  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Lights by Ellie Goulding  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-**

 ** **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Valen-Tight (Straightjacket Anaconda Vice)**

 **Love Potion (Running Legtrap Sunset Flip Powerbomb)**

 **Love Tight (Bootylicious)  
Finishing Moves- Love Triangle (Shining Triangle)**

 **Lovesault (Shining Star Press)**

 **Love Triangle Trap (Feel the Glow)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Running Knife Edge Chop followed by a Running Jumping Double Axehandle**

 **Lifting Falling Inverted DDT onto the apron**

Spinrgboard Spinning Heel Kick followed by a Corner Springboard Moonsault

Kimura Lock

Springboard Asai Corkscrew Moonsaul onto a standing oppopnent

Double Underhook DDT

Spinning Legsweep followed into an STF

 ** **Achievements****

 ** **WWE Smackdown Women's Champion****

 **Basic Information**  
Name- Medea Eady  
D.O.B- 11/28/1998  
Age- 19  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- Biloxi, Mississippi  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

 **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To- WWE  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Upper Midcarder  
Billed Name- Medea Eady  
Billed From- Biloxi, Mississippi  
Billed Height- 5'6  
Billed Weight- 126

 **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager- Her younger sister Kierra  
Current Gimmick- Sassy black woman who is based around Jazz style music  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Uptown Funk by Bruno Mars and Mark Ronson  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

 **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Sax Reed (Kneeling Heel Hook)

French Horn (Jumping Inverted Headlock Backbreaker)

Stomps from Mississippi (Scissor Stomp)  
Finishing Moves- Brass Section (Kotaru Crusher)

All That Jazz (Jawbreaker Lariat)

Brass Buster (Rayne Check)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Sit-Out Rear Mat Slam  
Chickenwing Armlock twisted into a Single Underhook DDT

Running Leaping Back Smash followed by a Monkey Flip to a cornered opponent

Seated Fujiwara Armbar

Cross-Legged Fisherman Suplex from the top rope

Suicide Dive followed into a Kneeling Two-Handed Bulldog

 **Achievements**

 ** **Basic Information**  
Name- Rachel Jackson  
D.O.B- 2/5/1996  
Age- 22  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- St. Petersburg, Florida  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single**

 ** **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To- TNA, SHIMMER, ROH  
Alignment- Tweener (Mostly Face  
Position- Lower midcarder  
Billed Name- Rachel Jackson  
Billed From- Charletson, South Carolina  
Billed Height- 5'7  
Billed Weight- 127**

 ** **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Very attractive tomboy who flaunts her boyish ways  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Why Can't This Be Love by Van Halen  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-**

 ** **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Tomboy Torpedo (Cartwheel followed into a Spear to a cornered opponent)**

Boy-Zin Berry (Inverted Stomp Facebreaker)

Tomboy Code (Glitter Blizzard)

 **Finishing Moves- Hot Flash (Single Underhook Front Facelock Drop)**

One of the Boys (Modified Sit-Out Swinging Side Slam)

Tomboy Splash (Sparkle Splash)

 **Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Rolling Inverted Cross Armbreaker**

Cut-Throat Legtrap Camel Clutch

Half Nelson Suplex follwed into a Half Nelson with Bodyscissors

Suicide Dive followed into a Tornado DDT

Double Jump Diving Crossbody to the outside

Pumphandle Sit-Out Powerslam

Running One-Handed Bulldog into the turnbuckles

 ** **Achievements****

 ** **2x TNA Impact Knockouts Champion****

 ** **TNA Women's Knockouts Tag Team Champion****

 ** **SHIMMER Tag Team CHampion****

 **Basic Information**  
Name- Daisy Melton  
D.O.B- 8/9/2001  
Age- 17  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- Austin, Texas  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

 **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To- WWE  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Upper Midcarder  
Billed Name- Daisy-Mabel Melton  
Billed From- Dallas, Texas  
Billed Height- 5'5  
Billed Weight- 118 pounds

 **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Texas born female whose attire is focused around cowgirls  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

 **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Wagon Wheel (Kneeling Cross-Legged STF)

Pony Express (Bronco Buster followed by a Stinkface)

Up'sa Daisy (Leaping Clothesline using the opponent's leg for leverage)  
Finishing Moves- High Noon (Twisted Anchor)

Diving Cowgirl (Diving Star)

Lasso'Up (Crotch Rocket)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Running Double Knee Strike to an opponent seated in the corner  
Reverse Thrown Scoop Powerslam

Straightjacket German Suplex onto the apron

Dragon Sleep

Headscissors Armbar

Jumping Kneedrop to the back of the opponent's head

Double Rolling Hammerlock DDT followed by a Hammerlock Brainbuster

 **Achievements**

 ** **Basic Information**  
Name- Sibyl Ryan  
D.O.B- 1/28/1994  
Age- 24  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- Killarney, Ireland  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single**

 ** **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To-  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Upper Midcarder  
Billed Name- Sibyl Ryan  
Billed From- Cork, Ireland  
Billed Height- 5'4  
Billed Weight- 116**

 ** **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Very jovial Irishwoman who loves to have a good time  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Minority by Green Day  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-**

 ** **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Clover Clutch (Straightjacket Sleeper Hole with Bodyscissors)**

 **Irish Makeover (Marti Makeover)**

 **Sibyl Plane (Emma-plane)  
Finishing Moves- Over the Rainbow (Sonjay Cutter)**

 **Irish Car Buster (The Hells Bells)**

 **Car Wreck (Spotlight Kick)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Rolling Cutter**

 **Single Underhook Suplex into the turnbuckles**

 **Scissored Armbar**

 **Rope-Hung Inverted Double Underhook Facebuster**

 **Russian Legsweep followed into a Lotus Lock**

 **Fireman's Carry Inverted DDT**

 **Shining Wizard**

 ** **Achievements****

 ** ** **Basic Information**  
Name- Eva Shairp  
D.O.B- 6/22/1984  
Age- 34  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- Las Vegas, Nevada  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single****

 ** ** **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To- BTW, IndyGurlz, PWX, SHINE, WrestleMerica, JCW  
Alignment- Heel  
Position- Upper Midcarder  
Billed Name- Eva Shairp  
Billed From- California City, California  
Billed Height- 5'5  
Billed Weight- 132 pounds****

 ** ** **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Wrestler who moonlights as a pop music singer  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Me Against the Music by Britney Spears  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-****

 ** ** **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- One More Time (Springboard Sit-Out Facebuster)****

 ** **Singer's Swing (Cobra Clutch Legsweep)****

 ** **Smelly Platform Heel (Mandible Claw but with a Platform Heel to the Mouth)  
Finishing Moves- Opening Note (Haas of Pain)****

 ** **Platinum Bomb (Cliffhanger Chokebomb)****

 ** **Platinum Slam (Panic Switch)****

 ** **Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Running Corkscrew Neckbreaker to a rope raped opponent on the outside****

Single Leg Boston Crab while kneeling on the opponent's back

Seated Fujiwara Armbar/Single Leg Boston Crab Combination

Lifting Reverse STO

Pumphandle Slam

Snapmare followed by a Standing Dropkick to the back

Double Knee Armbreaker

 ** ** **Achievements******

 ** ** ** **Basic Information**  
Name- Leah Drake  
D.O.B- 8/7/1998  
Age- 20  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- Springfield, Missouri  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single******

 ** ** ** **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To- NYWC, TNA, NWL  
Alignment- Tweener (Mostly Heel)  
Position- Lower Midcarder  
Billed Name- Leah Drake  
Billed From- New Orleans, Louisiana  
Billed Height- 5'7  
Billed Weight- 132 pounds******

 ** ** ** **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Sinister and cunning female vampire  
Former Gimmick(s)- Seduvtive and manipulative milkshake owner, Really sinister and creepy female who resembles a doll  
Current Theme Song- Looking Glass by The Birthday Massacre  
Former Theme Song(s)- Milkshake by Kellis, Doll Parts by Hole  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-******

 ** ** ** **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Midnight Snack (Spinning Sit-Out Spinebuster)******

Blood Cell (Hammerlock Falling Powerslam)

 ** ** **Draping Blood (Draping Flatliner)  
Finishing Moves- Bloodstained Kiss (2nd version of Lethal Injection)******

 **Myotis Sash (Gotch Special)**

 ** ** **Blood Sucker (Magnum)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Double Underhook Suplex followed by a Kneeling Inverted Suplex Slam******

Bridging Straightjacket German Suplex

Modified Sharpshooter

Leglock Cloverleaf

Inside Leghook Russian Legsweep into the barricade

Front Facelock Drop onto the apron

Russian Legsweep twisted into a Clothesline

 ** ** ** **Achievements********

 ** ** ** **NYWC Starlet Champion********

 ** ** ** ** **Basic Information**  
Name- Cynthia Sacasa Yuda  
D.O.B- 6/30/1999  
Age- 19  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- Irvine, California  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Married********

 ** ** ** ** **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To- WWN, SHINE, Girl Fight, ACW, TNA  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Upper Midcarder  
Billed Name- Cynthia Sacasa  
Billed From- San Jose, California  
Billed Height- 5'4  
Billed Weight- 115********

 ** ** ** ** **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Beautiful Latina who often flaunts her ethnic background to others  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Can't Remember to Forget You by Shakira and Rihanna  
Former Theme Song(s)- Change (In the House Flies) by Deftones,  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-********

 ** ** ** ** **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Civil Rights (Multiple Right Handed Punches followed by a Superkick to a cornered opponent)********

 ** ** ** **Latin Flattener (Standing Moonsault Side Slam)********

 ** ** ** **Dos De Un Tipo (Two of a Kind)  
Finishing Moves- Civil Unrest (Dragon Slayer)********

 ** ** ** **La Caida Del Demonio (The Demon Drop)********

 ** ** ** **Conductor Kirifuda (Kirifuda Driver)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Springboard Crossbody********

 ** ** ** **Rope-Hung Swinging Reverse STO********

 ** ** ** **Rolling Single Leg Boston Crab********

 ** ** ** **Cross Armbreaker followed into a Keylock********

 ** ** ** **Tiger Feint Kick followed by a Slingshot Springboard Elbow Drop********

 ** ** ** **Inverted Overdrive********

 ** ** ** **Tilt-A-Whirl Headscissors Takedown********

 ** ** ** **********

 ** ** ** ** **Achievements****  
******

 ** ** ** ** **ACW American Joshi Champion**********

 ** ** ** ** **Girl Fight Champion**********

 ** ** ** ** **TNA Knockouts CHampion**********

 ** ** ** ** ** **Achievements************

I still need Oc's for my developmental promotion the roster you looked is the WWG roster not the LAWF roster.


	2. Roster Right Now

**Basic Information**  
Name- Seigen Kabane  
D.O.B- 9/6/1993  
Age- 25  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Kyoto, Japan  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

 **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To-  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Main Eventer  
Billed Name- Seigen Kabane  
Billed From- Tokyo, Japan  
Billed Height- 6'0  
Billed Weight- 267

 **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Japanese power wrestler who's person is based on gorillas  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- It's a Jungle Out There by Keel  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

 **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Jungle Tumble (Running Somersault Senton to an opponent seated in the corner)

Gorilla's Footprint (Ole Kick)

Beats of the Gorillas (Beats of the Bodran)

Finishing Moves- Going Ape (Del Sol Driver)

Gorilla Enzugiri (C.C.S Enzugiri)

Gorilla's Roar (White Noise)

Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Powerbomb into the turnbuckles followed by an Elevated Monkey Flip

Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex

Elevated Cloverleaf

Spear

Bearhug transitioned into a Knelling Spinebuster

Running One-Armed Powerslam

Stepover Bow and Arrow Hold

 **Achievements**

 ** **Basic Information**  
Name- Oliver Cadman  
D.O.B- 11/9/1980  
Age- 38  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Cambridge, Massachusetts  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Married**

 ** **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To- WWE and NJPW  
Alignment- Heel  
Position- Main Eventer  
Billed Name- Oliver Cadman  
Billed From- Cambridge, Massachusetts  
Billed Height- 5'11  
Billed Weight- 222**

 ** **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Egotistic thespian based on old style Broadway  
Former Gimmick(s)- Arrogant wrestler who moonlights as a rockstar, Playboy who moonlights as a frontman of a glam metal band  
Current Theme Song- The Unforgiving by Apocalyptica  
Former Theme Song(s)- Electric Head Part 2 (The Ecstasy) by Rob Zombie, Unskinny Bop by Poison, Silent Jealousy by X Japan,  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag**

Team-

 **Move** ** **Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Cutting Room Flooer (Lifting DDT)**

 **Side Anxiety (Side Effect)**

 **Out of the Picture (FK- Free Kick)**

 **Finishing Moves- Final Act (Still Life)**

 **Full Anxiety (Ice Pick)**

Actor's Cut (Director's Cut)

 **Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Full Nelson Legsweep**

Wrist Clutch Rear Naked Choke

Spinning Sit-Out Sleeper Slam

Twisting Brainbuster

Diving Double Foot Stomp to the opponent's back

Running Double Knee strike to an opponent seated in the corner

Full Nelson followed into multiple Head Slams into the turnbuckles

 ** **Achievements****

 ** **WWE Champion****

 ** **WWE European Champion****

 **WWE Hardcore Champion**

 **4x WWE Intercontinental Champion**

 **WWE Raw Tag Team Champion**

 **WWE United States Champion**

 **IWGP Intercontinental Champion**

 ** ** **Basic Information**  
Name- Francis Savea  
D.O.B- 3/17/1989  
Age- 29  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Fayetteville, Arkansas  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Married****

 ** ** **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To- TNA and WWE  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Upper Midcarder  
Billed Name- Francis Finnnigan  
Billed From- Little Rock, Arkansas  
Billed Height- 6'3  
Billed Weight- 274****

 ** ** **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Rough and tumble country boy who used to be a pig farmer  
Former Gimmick(s)- Power wrestler who calls himself "The Jumbo Pimp", Cold and Ferocious Chubby Powerhouse based around Rhinos,  
Current Theme Song- Back Door Stranger by 38 Special  
Former Theme Song(s)- I Just Wanna Love U (Give it 2 Me) by Jay-Z, Another Body Murdered by Faith No More, Mama Said Knock You Out by LL Cool J,  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-****

 ** ** **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Soo-Wee Splash (Running Jumping Body Avalanche)****

Country Thump (Air Raid Crash)

Redneck Suplex Express (Suplex City)

 ** **Finishing Moves- Hog Wild (Cruel Intentions)****

Soo-Wee Splash 2.O (Big Mike Fly Low)

Hog Tied (Brock Lock)

 ** **Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Deadlift Leghook Saito Suplex****

 ** **High-Speed Running Crossbody****

Running Body Block followed by a Running Jumping Elbow Drop

Sleeper Hold

Full Nelson Reverse STO

Over The Shoulder Leg Slam

Standing Dragon Sleeper

 ** ** **Achievements******

 **TNA King of the Mountain Champion**

 **Impact World Champion**

 **Impact World Tag Team Champion**

 **2x Impact X-Division Champion**

 **WWE NXT Champion**

 ** ** ** **Basic Information**  
Name- Chad Austin  
D.O.B- 8/7/1997  
Age- 21  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Galway, Ireland  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single******

 ** ** ** **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To-  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Upper midcarder  
Billed Name- Chad Avalon  
Billed From- Dublin, Ireland  
Billed Height- 6'2  
Billed Weight- 244******

 ** ** ** **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Brawling and really jovial brawling Irishman who likes a good drink  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Here I Stand by Off-Kilter  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-******

 ** ** ** **Move Set Information********

 ** ** **Signature Moves- Dublin Pub Crawl (Fisherman Driver)******

Irish Pub Stunner (Backpack Stunner)

Blarney Stone (Fireman's Carry Flapjack)

 ** ** **Finishing Moves- Celtic Thunder (Twist of Funk)******

Beer Crash (Shell Shocked)

Intoxicated Sleeper (The Accolade)

 ** ** **Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Leaping European Uppercut******

Bridging Double Wrist-Clutch Electric Chair Drop

Pumphand Fallway Slam from the top rope

Standing Double Underhook Submission Hold

Single Knee Choke to an opponent seated in the corner

Delayed Atomic Drop

Scoop Lift Dropped into a Falling Inverted DDT

 ** ** ** **Achievements********

 ** ** ** ** **Basic Information**  
Name- Reginald Webber  
D.O.B- 8/3/2003  
Age- 15  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Manchester, England  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single********

 ** ** ** ** **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To-  
Alignment- Heel  
Position- Upper Midcarder  
Billed Name- Reginald Webber  
Billed From- London, England  
Billed Height- 6'2  
Billed Weight- 229********

 ** ** ** ** **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Technical British wrestler who isn't above cheating to win  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Guilty by All  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-********

 ** ** ** ** **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Chipped Tooth (Double Knee Facebreaker)********

Death to the Head (Satellite DDT)

Royally Screwed (Outward Rolling Cutter)

 ** ** ** **Finishing Moves- Royal Migraine (Awful Waffle)********

Cheating Ambition (Blonde Ambition)

British Rose (Ishii Driver)

 ** ** ** **Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Handspring Back Elbow Smash********

Dragon Screw Legwhip followed into a Single Leg Boston Crab

Running Legdrop to the back of the opponent's head

Sit-Out Rear Mat Slam

Kneeling Knee Draped Dragon Sleeper

Scissors Kick

Bridging Half Nelson Suplex

 ** ** ** ** **Achievements**********

 ** ** ** ** ** **Basic Information**  
Name- Hal Eberhardt Stachiewicz  
D.O.B- 7/12/1987  
Age- 31  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Sacramento, California  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Married**********

 ** ** ** ** ** **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To- WWE  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Upper Midcarder  
Billed Name- Hal Stachiewicz  
Billed From- Sacramento, California  
Billed Height- 6'4  
Billed Weight- 245**********

 ** ** ** ** ** **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Both his persona and clothing is based around electricity  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- 99 Problems by Jay-Z  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-**********

 ** ** ** ** ** **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Circuit Box (Sit-Out Suplex Slam)**********

 ** ** ** ** **Lighting Charge (E-Train)**********

Electrical Haywire (Blood Moon)

 ** ** ** ** **Finishing Moves- Power Surge (Bang-a-Rang)**********

Death by Electrocution (Big Ending)

Power Outage (End of Days)

 ** ** ** ** **Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Running Double Leg Slam into the turnbuckles**********

 ** ** ** ** **Hammerlock Northern Lights Suplex**********

 ** ** ** ** **Armtrap Crossface**********

 ** ** ** ** **Over the Top Rope Slingshot Crossbody**********

 ** ** ** ** **Running Leaping European Uppercut to a cornered oppoent**********

 ** ** ** ** **Schoolboy followed into a Deadlift Sit-Out Powerbomb**********

 ** ** ** ** **Belly-to-Back Suplex lifted and thrown into a Body Toss**********

 ** ** ** ** ** **Achievements************

 ** ** ** ** ** **2x WWE Champion************

 ** ** ** ** ** **WWE Universal Champion************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **Basic Information**  
Name- Albert Foat  
D.O.B- 10/8/1990  
Age- 28  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Chicago, Illinois  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To- WWE  
Alignment- Tweener (Mostly Face)  
Position- Midcarder  
Billed Name- Albert Foat  
Billed From- Indianapolis, Indiana  
Billed Height- 6'2  
Billed Weight- 237************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Most of his moveset revolves around backbreaker moves  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Ugly Noise by Flotsam and Jetsam  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-************

 **Move Set Information**  
 **Signature Moves- Snap Back (Overhead Gutwrench Backbreaker Rack Drop)**

Back Rattler (Power-Breaker)

Disc Hernia (Half Nelson Dragon Sleeper)  
 **Finishing Moves- Spine Rattler (Hero Sandwich)**

Ugly Breaker (End of Heartache)

Vertebroken (Lumbar Check)  
 **Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Kneeling Argentine Backbreaker Rack Drop**

 **Inverted Facelock Backbreaker**

 **Pendulum Backbreaker Submission Hold**

 **Running Powerbomb into the turnbuckles**

 **Running Double Knee Strike to the back of a cornered opponent**

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **Achievements**************

 **WWE Champion**

 **4x WWE Intercontinental Champion**

 **2x WWE Raw Tag Team Champion**

 **WWE United States Champion**

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Basic Information**  
Name- Aznar Lobo  
D.O.B- 6/24/1994  
Age- 24  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Mexico City, Mexico  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To-  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Main Eventer  
Billed Name- Vengador Azteca  
Billed From- Mexico City, Mexico  
Billed Height- 5'8  
Billed Weight- 173**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- High speed luchador whose persona and clothing is based around Aztec deities  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Only the Young by Journey  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-**************

 **Move Set Information**  
 **Signature Moves- Aztec Airways (Cartwheel followed into an Over the Top Rope Corkscrew Senton)**

Aztec Driver (Backslider Driver)

Air Aztec (Air Assassin)  
 **Finishing Moves- Quetzalcoatl (Golden Star Press 2007)**

Aztec Driller (Benadyller)

Aztec Cutter (OsCutter)  
 **Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Top Rope Corner Spirngboard Twisting Crossbody**

 **Suicide Dive**

 **Slingshot Springboard Forearm Smash**

 **Shooting Star Dropkick**

 **Running Bulldog into the turnbuckles**

 **Inverted Frankensteiner from the top rope**

 **Running Leaping Corkscrew Crossbody off the apron**

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Achievements****************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Basic Information**  
Name- Kurt Kinchen  
D.O.B- 9/23/1984  
Age- 34  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Toronto, Ontario, Canada  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Married****************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To- WWE, TNA, PWS, ROH  
Alignment- Heel  
Position- Main Eventer  
Billed Name- Kurt Kinchen  
Billed From- Ann Arbor, Michigan  
Billed Height- 6'3  
Billed Weight- 228 pounds****************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Brainwashing messiah who forces people to join his cult The Green Convent  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Personal Jesus by Marilyn Manson  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable- The Green Convent (When he brainwashes people are here)  
Current Tag Team-****************

 **Move Set Information**  
 **Signature Moves- Join Us (Kneeling Chokehold STO)**

Green Out (Kento Miyahara's Blackout)

Green Flash (Flash Kick)  
 **Finishing Moves- West Kinchen Virus (Thrill of the Kill)**

Green Death (Break Heart)

Green Kiss of Death (Go Flasher)  
 **Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Cravate Hold followed by multiple Knee Lifts to the face**

 **Cut-Throat Inverted Facelock Submission Hold**

 **Rope-Hung Hangman's Neckbreaker**

 **Modified Abdominal Stretch**

 **Fallaway Powerbomb dropped into a Mid-Section Stun Gun**

 **Delayed Belly-to-Back Suplex Side Slam**

 **Springboard Cutter**

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Achievements******************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **WWE Cruiserweight Champion******************

 **WWE European Champion**

 **WWE Hardcore Champion**

 **WWE Raw Tag Team Champion**

 **WWE United States Champion**

 **PWS Heavyweight Champion**

 **Impact World Champion**

 **Impact World Tag Team Champion**

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Basic Information**  
Name- Ben Rac  
D.O.B- 7/27/1990  
Age- 28  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Durham, North Carolina  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single******************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To- WWE  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Upper Midcarder  
Billed Name- Ben Rac  
Billed From- Durham, North Carolina  
Billed Height- 6'2  
Billed Weight- 226******************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Flashy and brash wrestler who calls himself "The Fundamental  
Former Gimmick(s)- Brash wrestler who's attire focuses on clocks  
Current Theme Song- World on Fire by Slash and Myles Kennedy  
Former Theme Song(s)- Counting the Days by Collective Soul  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-******************

 **Move Set Information**  
 **Signature Moves- Raptor Revolver (No Handed Over the Top Rope Backflip Senton)**

Raptor Drop (Boom Drop)

Sequin Shine (Full Nelson Russian Legsweep)

 **Finishing Moves- Fundamentality (Pepsi Twist)**

Spinning Bird Kick (Trouble in Paradise)

Figure Forbidden (Trailer Hitch)  
 **Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Figure-Four Leglock**

 **Running Knee Strike to a cornered opponent followed by a running Bulldog**

 **Running Jumping Knedrop**

 **Hammerlock Northern Lights Suplex followed by a Deadlift Brainbuster**

 **Lotus Lock**

 **Achilles Lock**

 **Corner Slingshot Corckscrew Senton**

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Achievements********************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **World Heavyweight Champion********************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **World Tag Team Champion********************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **3x WWE Intercontinental Champion********************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **WWE RAW Tag Team Champion********************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **WWE United States Champion********************

 **Basic Information**  
Name- Justina Florencio  
D.O.B- 7/21/1984  
Age- 34  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- Sao Paulo, Brazil  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

 **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To-  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Upper Midcarder  
Billed Name- Krystal Florencio  
Billed From- Rio De Janiero, Brazil  
Billed Height- 5'5  
Billed Weight- 125

 **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Attractive Brazilian who likes to show off her large buttocks  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Booty by Jennifer Lopez and Iggy Azalea  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

 **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Soft N' Sexy (Double Leg Slam into the turnbuckles followed by a Stinkface)

Koconut Kick (Kaio Kick)

Hair Stroke (Single Minor)  
Finishing Moves- Cheek To Cheek (Shining Peach)

J-Lo-Ropractor (Kai-Ropractor)

Coconut Crash (Air Raid Crash)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Cross-Legged Boston Crab

Forward Russian Legsweep followed into a Kneeling Fujiwara Armbar

Running Single Leg Knee Strike

Slingshot Springboard Frog Splash

Double Knee Backbreaker

Argentine Leglock

Armtrap Sleeper Hold with Bodyscissors

 **Achievements**

 ** **Basic Information**  
Name- Zelda Vachell  
D.O.B- 11/30/1997  
Age- 20  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- Scottsdale, Arizona  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Married**

 ** **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To- WWE  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Upper Midcarder  
Billed Name- Zelda Vachell  
Billed From- Iowa City, Iowa  
Billed Height- 5'4  
Billed Weight- 119**

 ** **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Loving and caring diva who's attire is focused around hearts  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Lights by Ellie Goulding  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-**

 ** **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Valen-Tight (Straightjacket Anaconda Vice)**

 **Love Potion (Running Legtrap Sunset Flip Powerbomb)**

 **Love Tight (Bootylicious)  
Finishing Moves- Love Triangle (Shining Triangle)**

 **Lovesault (Shining Star Press)**

 **Love Triangle Trap (Feel the Glow)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Running Knife Edge Chop followed by a Running Jumping Double Axehandle**

 **Lifting Falling Inverted DDT onto the apron**

Spinrgboard Spinning Heel Kick followed by a Corner Springboard Moonsault

Kimura Lock

Springboard Asai Corkscrew Moonsaul onto a standing oppopnent

Double Underhook DDT

Spinning Legsweep followed into an STF

 ** **Achievements****

 ** **WWE Smackdown Women's Champion****

 **Basic Information**  
Name- Medea Eady  
D.O.B- 11/28/1998  
Age- 19  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- Biloxi, Mississippi  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

 **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To- WWE  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Upper Midcarder  
Billed Name- Medea Eady  
Billed From- Biloxi, Mississippi  
Billed Height- 5'6  
Billed Weight- 126

 **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager- Her younger sister Kierra  
Current Gimmick- Sassy black woman who is based around Jazz style music  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Uptown Funk by Bruno Mars and Mark Ronson  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

 **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Sax Reed (Kneeling Heel Hook)

French Horn (Jumping Inverted Headlock Backbreaker)

Stomps from Mississippi (Scissor Stomp)  
Finishing Moves- Brass Section (Kotaru Crusher)

All That Jazz (Jawbreaker Lariat)

Brass Buster (Rayne Check)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Sit-Out Rear Mat Slam  
Chickenwing Armlock twisted into a Single Underhook DDT

Running Leaping Back Smash followed by a Monkey Flip to a cornered opponent

Seated Fujiwara Armbar

Cross-Legged Fisherman Suplex from the top rope

Suicide Dive followed into a Kneeling Two-Handed Bulldog

 **Achievements**

 ** **Basic Information**  
Name- Rachel Jackson  
D.O.B- 2/5/1996  
Age- 22  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- St. Petersburg, Florida  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single**

 ** **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To- TNA, SHIMMER, ROH  
Alignment- Tweener (Mostly Face  
Position- Lower midcarder  
Billed Name- Rachel Jackson  
Billed From- Charletson, South Carolina  
Billed Height- 5'7  
Billed Weight- 127**

 ** **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Very attractive tomboy who flaunts her boyish ways  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Why Can't This Be Love by Van Halen  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-**

 ** **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Tomboy Torpedo (Cartwheel followed into a Spear to a cornered opponent)**

Boy-Zin Berry (Inverted Stomp Facebreaker)

Tomboy Code (Glitter Blizzard)

 **Finishing Moves- Hot Flash (Single Underhook Front Facelock Drop)**

One of the Boys (Modified Sit-Out Swinging Side Slam)

Tomboy Splash (Sparkle Splash)

 **Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Rolling Inverted Cross Armbreaker**

Cut-Throat Legtrap Camel Clutch

Half Nelson Suplex follwed into a Half Nelson with Bodyscissors

Suicide Dive followed into a Tornado DDT

Double Jump Diving Crossbody to the outside

Pumphandle Sit-Out Powerslam

Running One-Handed Bulldog into the turnbuckles

 ** **Achievements****

 ** **2x TNA Impact Knockouts Champion****

 ** **TNA Women's Knockouts Tag Team Champion****

 ** **SHIMMER Tag Team CHampion****

 **Basic Information**  
Name- Daisy Melton  
D.O.B- 8/9/2001  
Age- 17  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- Austin, Texas  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

 **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To- WWE  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Upper Midcarder  
Billed Name- Daisy-Mabel Melton  
Billed From- Dallas, Texas  
Billed Height- 5'5  
Billed Weight- 118 pounds

 **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Texas born female whose attire is focused around cowgirls  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

 **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Wagon Wheel (Kneeling Cross-Legged STF)

Pony Express (Bronco Buster followed by a Stinkface)

Up'sa Daisy (Leaping Clothesline using the opponent's leg for leverage)  
Finishing Moves- High Noon (Twisted Anchor)

Diving Cowgirl (Diving Star)

Lasso'Up (Crotch Rocket)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Running Double Knee Strike to an opponent seated in the corner  
Reverse Thrown Scoop Powerslam

Straightjacket German Suplex onto the apron

Dragon Sleep

Headscissors Armbar

Jumping Kneedrop to the back of the opponent's head

Double Rolling Hammerlock DDT followed by a Hammerlock Brainbuster

 **Achievements**

 ** **Basic Information**  
Name- Sibyl Ryan  
D.O.B- 1/28/1994  
Age- 24  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- Killarney, Ireland  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single**

 ** **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To-  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Upper Midcarder  
Billed Name- Sibyl Ryan  
Billed From- Cork, Ireland  
Billed Height- 5'4  
Billed Weight- 116**

 ** **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Very jovial Irishwoman who loves to have a good time  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Minority by Green Day  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-**

 ** **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Clover Clutch (Straightjacket Sleeper Hole with Bodyscissors)**

 **Irish Makeover (Marti Makeover)**

 **Sibyl Plane (Emma-plane)  
Finishing Moves- Over the Rainbow (Sonjay Cutter)**

 **Irish Car Buster (The Hells Bells)**

 **Car Wreck (Spotlight Kick)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Rolling Cutter**

 **Single Underhook Suplex into the turnbuckles**

 **Scissored Armbar**

 **Rope-Hung Inverted Double Underhook Facebuster**

 **Russian Legsweep followed into a Lotus Lock**

 **Fireman's Carry Inverted DDT**

 **Shining Wizard**

 ** **Achievements****

 ** ** **Basic Information**  
Name- Eva Shairp  
D.O.B- 6/22/1984  
Age- 34  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- Las Vegas, Nevada  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single****

 ** ** **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To- BTW, IndyGurlz, PWX, SHINE, WrestleMerica, JCW  
Alignment- Heel  
Position- Upper Midcarder  
Billed Name- Eva Shairp  
Billed From- California City, California  
Billed Height- 5'5  
Billed Weight- 132 pounds****

 ** ** **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Wrestler who moonlights as a pop music singer  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Me Against the Music by Britney Spears  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-****

 ** ** **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- One More Time (Springboard Sit-Out Facebuster)****

 ** **Singer's Swing (Cobra Clutch Legsweep)****

 ** **Smelly Platform Heel (Mandible Claw but with a Platform Heel to the Mouth)  
Finishing Moves- Opening Note (Haas of Pain)****

 ** **Platinum Bomb (Cliffhanger Chokebomb)****

 ** **Platinum Slam (Panic Switch)****

 ** **Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Running Corkscrew Neckbreaker to a rope raped opponent on the outside****

Single Leg Boston Crab while kneeling on the opponent's back

Seated Fujiwara Armbar/Single Leg Boston Crab Combination

Lifting Reverse STO

Pumphandle Slam

Snapmare followed by a Standing Dropkick to the back

Double Knee Armbreaker

 ** ** **Achievements******

 ** ** ** **Basic Information**  
Name- Leah Drake  
D.O.B- 8/7/1998  
Age- 20  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- Springfield, Missouri  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single******

 ** ** ** **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To- NYWC, TNA, NWL  
Alignment- Tweener (Mostly Heel)  
Position- Lower Midcarder  
Billed Name- Leah Drake  
Billed From- New Orleans, Louisiana  
Billed Height- 5'7  
Billed Weight- 132 pounds******

 ** ** ** **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Sinister and cunning female vampire  
Former Gimmick(s)- Seduvtive and manipulative milkshake owner, Really sinister and creepy female who resembles a doll  
Current Theme Song- Looking Glass by The Birthday Massacre  
Former Theme Song(s)- Milkshake by Kellis, Doll Parts by Hole  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-******

 ** ** ** **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Midnight Snack (Spinning Sit-Out Spinebuster)******

Blood Cell (Hammerlock Falling Powerslam)

 ** ** **Draping Blood (Draping Flatliner)  
Finishing Moves- Bloodstained Kiss (2nd version of Lethal Injection)******

 **Myotis Sash (Gotch Special)**

 ** ** **Blood Sucker (Magnum)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Double Underhook Suplex followed by a Kneeling Inverted Suplex Slam******

Bridging Straightjacket German Suplex

Modified Sharpshooter

Leglock Cloverleaf

Inside Leghook Russian Legsweep into the barricade

Front Facelock Drop onto the apron

Russian Legsweep twisted into a Clothesline

 ** ** ** **Achievements********

 ** ** ** **NYWC Starlet Champion********

 ** ** ** ** **Basic Information**  
Name- Cynthia Sacasa Yuda  
D.O.B- 6/30/1999  
Age- 19  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- Irvine, California  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Married********

 ** ** ** ** **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To- WWN, SHINE, Girl Fight, ACW, TNA  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Upper Midcarder  
Billed Name- Cynthia Sacasa  
Billed From- San Jose, California  
Billed Height- 5'4  
Billed Weight- 115********

 ** ** ** ** **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Beautiful Latina who often flaunts her ethnic background to others  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Can't Remember to Forget You by Shakira and Rihanna  
Former Theme Song(s)- Change (In the House Flies) by Deftones,  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-********

 ** ** ** ** **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Civil Rights (Multiple Right Handed Punches followed by a Superkick to a cornered opponent)********

 ** ** ** **Latin Flattener (Standing Moonsault Side Slam)********

 ** ** ** **Dos De Un Tipo (Two of a Kind)  
Finishing Moves- Civil Unrest (Dragon Slayer)********

 ** ** ** **La Caida Del Demonio (The Demon Drop)********

 ** ** ** **Conductor Kirifuda (Kirifuda Driver)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Springboard Crossbody********

 ** ** ** **Rope-Hung Swinging Reverse STO********

 ** ** ** **Rolling Single Leg Boston Crab********

 ** ** ** **Cross Armbreaker followed into a Keylock********

 ** ** ** **Tiger Feint Kick followed by a Slingshot Springboard Elbow Drop********

 ** ** ** **Inverted Overdrive********

 ** ** ** **Tilt-A-Whirl Headscissors Takedown********

 ** ** ** ** **Achievements**********

 ** ** ** ** **ACW American Joshi Champion**********

 ** ** ** ** **Girl Fight Champion**********

 ** ** ** ** **TNA Knockouts CHampion**********

From Jason Chandler

Basic Information  
Name- Olivia Daniels.  
D.O.B- 8/8/1988.  
Age- 28.  
Gender- Female.  
Hometown- Columbus, Ohio.  
Sexuality- Straight.  
Marital Status- Married.

Basic Wrestling Information  
Current Company Signed To- WWE.  
Former Companies Signed To- ROH.  
Alignment- Face.  
Position- Singles.  
Billed Name- Olivia Daniels.  
Billed From- Columbus, Ohio.  
Billed Height- 7'3 (This is also her actual height).  
Billed Weight- 235lbs (This is also her actual weight).

Personality: Olivia could be described as a sweet heart of a person with a good heart and great sense of humor, she'll also stick her hand out for those in need and totally loves her fans.

Overall Appearance: Olivia has an ample figure with a little bit of muscle on her, a good tan, a generous bust (D cup), slightly wide hips, blonde hair at shoulder length, blue eyes and sharp angular facial features.

Wrestling Attire: She wears a similar attire, like that of Charlotte Flair, but with Christian crosses on it.

Biography: Olivia was born and raised in Columbus, Ohio. Frank (her father) worked as an engineer and Diane (her mother) was a history teacher. Olivia had a normal childhood growing up, despite being picked on sometimes by the other kids, because of her extraordinary height, but never took it to heart. She also has a younger brother named, William, that she's pretty close with. After finishing up college with a couple of degrees in medicine, Olivia started training to become a wrestler since that has always been her dream as a kid with her family supporting her the whole way. She also has a 3 year son named, Sam, with her husband (Doug Lands). Sam's her biggest fan and Olivia hopes to make him proud.

Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information  
Manager- None.  
Current Gimmick- Giantress.  
Former Gimmick(s)- None.  
Current Theme Song- High Hopes by Panic at the Disco.  
Former Theme Song(s)- None.  
Current Stable- Ain't apart of one.  
Current Tag Team- Ain't apart of one.

Move Set Information  
Signiture Moves- Vertical Suplex, Scoop Slam, Military Press Lift, Diving Moonsault, Kip up, Headbutt, Running Leg Drop, Hip Toss, Shoulder Block, Clothesline, Powerbomb, and Powerslam.  
Finishing Moves- Chokeslam, Implant Buster.  
Favourite/Commonly Used Moves- Spinebuster.

Achievements

6 x WWE Women's Champion.

From roddypiperfan84

Basic Information:  
Name- Luis Ramirez  
D.O.B- July 31, 1994  
Age- 24  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Barcelona, Spain  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

Basic Wrestling Information:  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To- CMLL, AAA, TNA  
Alignment- Tweener  
Position- Anything  
Billed Name- Scorpion  
Billed From- Barcelona, Spain  
Billed Height- 6'0"  
Billed Weight- 200lbs

Gimmick, Music, Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information:  
Manager- N/A  
Current Gimmick- A mysterious fighter with ninja like agility.  
Former Gimmick(s)- Prodigy of a wrestling legend.  
Current Theme Song- Faceless by Red.  
Former Theme Song(s)- In The End by Linkin Park, Salvation by Skillet.  
Current Stable- N/A (but will join one soon)  
Current Tag Team- N/A

Move Set Information:  
Signiture Moves- Shooting Star Press, Scorpion Death Drop, Lionsault.  
Finishing Moves- Scorpion Driver (Jackknife), Scorpion Death Lock, Diving Headbutt  
Favourite/Commonly Used Moves- Superkick, Dropkick, Diving Crossbody, Tope con Hilo, Texas Cloverleaf, Figure 4 Leg Lock, Hurricarana, Sling Blade.

Achievements: 1 time CMLL World Light Heavyweight champion, 2 time AAA World Cruiserweight champion, 1 time AAA Mega champion, 2 TNA X Division champion.

Appearance: Lean but ripped build, tan skin, his hair and eyes are hidden inside the mask.

Wrestling Attire: Black tights with red scorpions on each side, black fingerless gloves, red belt, black boots with red kick pads, and a black and red Super Strong Machine mask.

Casual Attire: Navy blue jeans, black t-shirt, black leather jacket, gray sneakers, and his mask on.

From LadyKatherine29

Ring Name: Megumi Striker  
Name: Megumi Anza Naito  
manager: Naito, Miss Quackenbush, or Matt Striker  
Hometown: Osaka Japan.  
Billed from: Tokyo Japan.  
Age: 23

Weight: 175lbs

Height: 5'10

Nickname: Destino's child. Basement drop kick assassin. Moonlight Rose Jr.  
Theme song: In the Air Tonight cover by Chris Daughtry - "In The Air Tonight" (LIVE COVER w/ Brad Arnold

Appearance: Long black hair that goes down to her butt. There are streaks of dark purple and red in it. Its tied in a braid. High cheek bones with brown eyes and light olive skin tone. She wears blue contacts to change her eye color. Bust is 36D. Its well built and a bit thick like Sanada.

In-Ring Gear: Long black leather pants with white and silver symbols of strength and power. Along with a tight fitting gothic sliver corset top. Short black wrestling boots.

Gimmick: A silent agent of chaos. Who seems to do things at random, but in reality is a master planer. Who considers herself the new ace of wrestling. Has dark edge to her that draws people in. A master mind with a grand plan to take control. Very relaxed and likes to taunt people.

Personality: A quite, thoughtful recluse who doesn't trust easily. Does her research on people well in advance. Very studious and a bit ocd about details. Slightly crazy but mostly sane. Is at times very random. Bit controlling and doesn't like not knowing things. That might be important. This comes from her mother not telling her about her father early on in life.

Face or Heel: Heel. Is open to face change if story dictates it.

Style :Technical, Dirty, High-Flyer.

Signatures: Basement drop kick, Bloody Sunday ddt. German Suplex, Hang man's neck breaker. Spider Suplex off top rope. Muta Lock, Lucha arm drag.

Finishers: Cross arm breaker, Destino, Avalanche Frankensteniner.

Brand: Juniors or Women's divison.  
Position On the Card- Upper MidCard.  
Bio: The illegitimate daughter of Tetsuya Naito and a popular pop star in Japan. The mother tried to keep things quite and covered up. The fact she was pregnant, along with not telling Naito. It has been a one night stand. An she didn't want it getting out. As it would tarnish her reputation. She had Megumi when she was 17 and Naito was also 17. She was early in on her career, and Naito was just starting out.

Left the baby once she was born with her parents. Who she bribed to say it was there child. Megumi grew up thinking her grand parents. Were in fact her parents for the first 16 years of her life. Until she happened across her father and Katherine Quackenbush one night.

Miss Quackenbush was the one who mentioned the very strong resemblance between the two. This lead to some talking, along with her and Naito taking her home. Naito then spoke with her grand parents, who fussed up nearly right away. As it was far to clear that the two shared traits without a dna test. Naito then despite being rather angry. Decided to work out a deal with them.

They would tell his newly found daughter in the morning. Along with taking her to get a dna test done. So that there would be no dough in anyone's mind. They could continue to be in her life. However Naito told them he fully intended to be a father.

Megumi was shocked but quickly took to her new father. As he didn't try to force anything from her. The two are quite close and she loves her father very much. Is very angry at her bio mother. She has not been able to forgive her. An likely never will forgive her. She's taken on Miss Quackenbush as a replacement mother. She is working on trying to get the two together. She very much likes the idea of them as parents. Katherine already treats her like it anyway. So she figures why not. Very much loves them both. Was shocked early on when Miss Quackenbush not only stood up for her. But beat the crap out of the people threatening her in the locker room.

Theme: In the Air tonight by Kelly Sweet

Other Accomplishments?: Won a couple of shoot style tournaments. Was trained by her father, along with Katherine Quackenbush, and the New Japan Dojo. Has spent some time in AAA and Chikara Pro. Won the Chikara Pro Young Lions Cup. Won DDT Ironman title six times. Also won tag titles in Noah while under a mask. No one but her partner knew she was a woman. Held the Noah tag titles with her partner KENTA. Was very impressed with her work ethic. She is hell bent on proving she truly is the best in the world.

Currently singed to: LAWF also able to free lance in Japan. Formerly signed to: NEX_GEN The FXW developmental. Also AAA and DDT.

From Echo Hayubusa

Basic Information  
Name- Adam Price  
D.O.B- May 23, 1992  
Age- 26  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Birmingham, England  
Sexuality- Heterosexual(Straight)  
Marital Status- Single  
Appearance: Naturally dark brown hair that is tamed towards the nape of his neck, blue eyes, and a short boxed beard  
Ring Attire: Black wrist tape, Maroon trunks(two vertical black lines on either side of a thicker black line at the left side of the trunks with the letter 'A' sitting over 'P', both in a slightly different shade of maroon than the base trunks), maroon knee pads with a small portion of black at the lower back of them, black boots with maroon kick pads(a black line traveling up the back of them to meet the black on the knee pads).  
Entrance Attire: Ring attire with a black leather vest with an attached black cloth hood.  
Style: British String Style(Traditional British Catch Wrestling merged with Japanese Strong Style)/ Pue Japanese Strong Style

Basic Wrestling Information  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To- ROH, ASW, CMLL, NJPW, NWA  
Alignment-Heel  
Position- N/A(Wherever he needs to be)  
Billed Name- Adam Price  
Billed From- Birmingham, England  
Billed Height- 6'0"  
Billed Weight- 115 Ibs

Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information  
Manager- N/A  
Current Gimmick- Essentially a mercenary for authority figures, using his British Strong Style/Japanese Strong Style to Punish opponents(Heel Gimmick)  
Former Gimmick(s)- Masquerading as a Blue Blood(Heel Gimmick), Queen's Knight(centered around defending the fans and running to the aid f anyone in need, following a very Chivalric Code((Face Gimmick)), Unhinged/Deranged Fighter(Heel and Face Gimmick)  
Current Theme Song- Love the Way You Hate Me by Like a Storm  
Former Theme Song(s)- Get Me Out by No Resolve(Face Theme), Anthem of the Lonely by Nine Lashes(Heel Theme), Judas by Fozzy(Heel and Face Theme)  
Current Stable- N/A  
Current Tag Team- N/A

Move Set Information  
Signature Moves-  
Superkick(sometimes falling backward onto an opponent when exhausted for a pin)  
The Bitter End  
Black Mass  
Dragon Slayer

Finishing Moves-  
V-Trigger  
Pop Up Powerbomb

Favorite/Commonly Used Moves-  
Bending Opponent's fingers/Assaulting Fingers  
Knee to head strikes  
Double foot stomp  
Knife edged chop  
Hangman DDT  
Apron Powerbomb  
Holding opponent's wrists and stomping at their head

Achievements  
ROH World Championship  
ROH World Television Championship  
All Star Wrestling British World Heavyweight Championship  
All Star Wrestling British Light-Heavyweight Championship  
CMLL World Light Heavyweight Championship  
CMLL Worl Heavyweight Championship  
NWA World Historic Light Heavyweight Championship  
IWGP Intercontinental Championship  
IWGP Light Heavyweight Championship  
NWA World Heavyweight Championship

I still need Oc's for my developmental promotion the roster you looked is the WWG roster not the LAWF roster.


	3. Official Roster

**Basic Information**  
Name- Seigen Kabane  
D.O.B- 9/6/1993  
Age- 25  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Kyoto, Japan  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

 **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To-  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Main Eventer  
Billed Name- Seigen Kabane  
Billed From- Tokyo, Japan  
Billed Height- 6'0  
Billed Weight- 267

 **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Japanese power wrestler who's person is based on gorillas  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- It's a Jungle Out There by Keel  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

 **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Jungle Tumble (Running Somersault Senton to an opponent seated in the corner)

Gorilla's Footprint (Ole Kick)

Beats of the Gorillas (Beats of the Bodran)

Finishing Moves- Going Ape (Del Sol Driver)

Gorilla Enzugiri (C.C.S Enzugiri)

Gorilla's Roar (White Noise)

Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Powerbomb into the turnbuckles followed by an Elevated Monkey Flip

Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex

Elevated Cloverleaf

Spear

Bearhug transitioned into a Knelling Spinebuster

Running One-Armed Powerslam

Stepover Bow and Arrow Hold

 **Achievements**

 ** **Basic Information**  
Name- Oliver Cadman  
D.O.B- 11/9/1980  
Age- 38  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Cambridge, Massachusetts  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Married**

 ** **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To- WWE and NJPW  
Alignment- Heel  
Position- Main Eventer  
Billed Name- Oliver Cadman  
Billed From- Cambridge, Massachusetts  
Billed Height- 5'11  
Billed Weight- 222**

 ** **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Egotistic thespian based on old style Broadway  
Former Gimmick(s)- Arrogant wrestler who moonlights as a rockstar, Playboy who moonlights as a frontman of a glam metal band  
Current Theme Song- The Unforgiving by Apocalyptica  
Former Theme Song(s)- Electric Head Part 2 (The Ecstasy) by Rob Zombie, Unskinny Bop by Poison, Silent Jealousy by X Japan,  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag**

Team-

 **Move** ** **Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Cutting Room Flooer (Lifting DDT)**

 **Side Anxiety (Side Effect)**

 **Out of the Picture (FK- Free Kick)**

 **Finishing Moves- Final Act (Still Life)**

 **Full Anxiety (Ice Pick)**

Actor's Cut (Director's Cut)

 **Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Full Nelson Legsweep**

Wrist Clutch Rear Naked Choke

Spinning Sit-Out Sleeper Slam

Twisting Brainbuster

Diving Double Foot Stomp to the opponent's back

Running Double Knee strike to an opponent seated in the corner

Full Nelson followed into multiple Head Slams into the turnbuckles

 ** **Achievements****

 ** **WWE Champion****

 ** **WWE European Champion****

 **WWE Hardcore Champion**

 **4x WWE Intercontinental Champion**

 **WWE Raw Tag Team Champion**

 **WWE United States Champion**

 **IWGP Intercontinental Champion**

 ** ** **Basic Information**  
Name- Francis Savea  
D.O.B- 3/17/1989  
Age- 29  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Fayetteville, Arkansas  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Married****

 ** ** **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To- TNA and WWE  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Upper Midcarder  
Billed Name- Francis Finnnigan  
Billed From- Little Rock, Arkansas  
Billed Height- 6'3  
Billed Weight- 274****

 ** ** **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Rough and tumble country boy who used to be a pig farmer  
Former Gimmick(s)- Power wrestler who calls himself "The Jumbo Pimp", Cold and Ferocious Chubby Powerhouse based around Rhinos,  
Current Theme Song- Back Door Stranger by 38 Special  
Former Theme Song(s)- I Just Wanna Love U (Give it 2 Me) by Jay-Z, Another Body Murdered by Faith No More, Mama Said Knock You Out by LL Cool J,  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-****

 ** ** **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Soo-Wee Splash (Running Jumping Body Avalanche)****

Country Thump (Air Raid Crash)

Redneck Suplex Express (Suplex City)

 ** **Finishing Moves- Hog Wild (Cruel Intentions)****

Soo-Wee Splash 2.O (Big Mike Fly Low)

Hog Tied (Brock Lock)

 ** **Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Deadlift Leghook Saito Suplex****

 ** **High-Speed Running Crossbody****

Running Body Block followed by a Running Jumping Elbow Drop

Sleeper Hold

Full Nelson Reverse STO

Over The Shoulder Leg Slam

Standing Dragon Sleeper

 ** ** **Achievements******

 **TNA King of the Mountain Champion**

 **Impact World Champion**

 **Impact World Tag Team Champion**

 **2x Impact X-Division Champion**

 **WWE NXT Champion**

 ** ** ** **Basic Information**  
Name- Chad Austin  
D.O.B- 8/7/1997  
Age- 21  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Galway, Ireland  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single******

 ** ** ** **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To-  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Upper midcarder  
Billed Name- Chad Avalon  
Billed From- Dublin, Ireland  
Billed Height- 6'2  
Billed Weight- 244******

 ** ** ** **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Brawling and really jovial brawling Irishman who likes a good drink  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Here I Stand by Off-Kilter  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-******

 ** ** ** **Move Set Information********

 ** ** **Signature Moves- Dublin Pub Crawl (Fisherman Driver)******

Irish Pub Stunner (Backpack Stunner)

Blarney Stone (Fireman's Carry Flapjack)

 ** ** **Finishing Moves- Celtic Thunder (Twist of Funk)******

Beer Crash (Shell Shocked)

Intoxicated Sleeper (The Accolade)

 ** ** **Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Leaping European Uppercut******

Bridging Double Wrist-Clutch Electric Chair Drop

Pumphand Fallway Slam from the top rope

Standing Double Underhook Submission Hold

Single Knee Choke to an opponent seated in the corner

Delayed Atomic Drop

Scoop Lift Dropped into a Falling Inverted DDT

 ** ** ** **Achievements********

 ** ** ** ** **Basic Information**  
Name- Reginald Webber  
D.O.B- 8/3/2003  
Age- 15  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Manchester, England  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single********

 ** ** ** ** **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To-  
Alignment- Heel  
Position- Upper Midcarder  
Billed Name- Reginald Webber  
Billed From- London, England  
Billed Height- 6'2  
Billed Weight- 229********

 ** ** ** ** **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Technical British wrestler who isn't above cheating to win  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Guilty by All  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-********

 ** ** ** ** **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Chipped Tooth (Double Knee Facebreaker)********

Death to the Head (Satellite DDT)

Royally Screwed (Outward Rolling Cutter)

 ** ** ** **Finishing Moves- Royal Migraine (Awful Waffle)********

Cheating Ambition (Blonde Ambition)

British Rose (Ishii Driver)

 ** ** ** **Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Handspring Back Elbow Smash********

Dragon Screw Legwhip followed into a Single Leg Boston Crab

Running Legdrop to the back of the opponent's head

Sit-Out Rear Mat Slam

Kneeling Knee Draped Dragon Sleeper

Scissors Kick

Bridging Half Nelson Suplex

 ** ** ** ** **Achievements**********

 ** ** ** ** ** **Basic Information**  
Name- Hal Eberhardt Stachiewicz  
D.O.B- 7/12/1987  
Age- 31  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Sacramento, California  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Married**********

 ** ** ** ** ** **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To- WWE  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Upper Midcarder  
Billed Name- Hal Stachiewicz  
Billed From- Sacramento, California  
Billed Height- 6'4  
Billed Weight- 245**********

 ** ** ** ** ** **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Both his persona and clothing is based around electricity  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- 99 Problems by Jay-Z  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-**********

 ** ** ** ** ** **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Circuit Box (Sit-Out Suplex Slam)**********

 ** ** ** ** **Lighting Charge (E-Train)**********

Electrical Haywire (Blood Moon)

 ** ** ** ** **Finishing Moves- Power Surge (Bang-a-Rang)**********

Death by Electrocution (Big Ending)

Power Outage (End of Days)

 ** ** ** ** **Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Running Double Leg Slam into the turnbuckles**********

 ** ** ** ** **Hammerlock Northern Lights Suplex**********

 ** ** ** ** **Armtrap Crossface**********

 ** ** ** ** **Over the Top Rope Slingshot Crossbody**********

 ** ** ** ** **Running Leaping European Uppercut to a cornered oppoent**********

 ** ** ** ** **Schoolboy followed into a Deadlift Sit-Out Powerbomb**********

 ** ** ** ** **Belly-to-Back Suplex lifted and thrown into a Body Toss**********

 ** ** ** ** ** **Achievements************

 ** ** ** ** ** **2x WWE Champion************

 ** ** ** ** ** **WWE Universal Champion************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **Basic Information**  
Name- Albert Foat  
D.O.B- 10/8/1990  
Age- 28  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Chicago, Illinois  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To- WWE  
Alignment- Tweener (Mostly Face)  
Position- Midcarder  
Billed Name- Albert Foat  
Billed From- Indianapolis, Indiana  
Billed Height- 6'2  
Billed Weight- 237************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Most of his moveset revolves around backbreaker moves  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Ugly Noise by Flotsam and Jetsam  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-************

 **Move Set Information**  
 **Signature Moves- Snap Back (Overhead Gutwrench Backbreaker Rack Drop)**

Back Rattler (Power-Breaker)

Disc Hernia (Half Nelson Dragon Sleeper)  
 **Finishing Moves- Spine Rattler (Hero Sandwich)**

Ugly Breaker (End of Heartache)

Vertebroken (Lumbar Check)  
 **Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Kneeling Argentine Backbreaker Rack Drop**

 **Inverted Facelock Backbreaker**

 **Pendulum Backbreaker Submission Hold**

 **Running Powerbomb into the turnbuckles**

 **Running Double Knee Strike to the back of a cornered opponent**

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **Achievements**************

 **WWE Champion**

 **4x WWE Intercontinental Champion**

 **2x WWE Raw Tag Team Champion**

 **WWE United States Champion**

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Basic Information**  
Name- Aznar Lobo  
D.O.B- 6/24/1994  
Age- 24  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Mexico City, Mexico  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To-  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Main Eventer  
Billed Name- Vengador Azteca  
Billed From- Mexico City, Mexico  
Billed Height- 5'8  
Billed Weight- 173**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- High speed luchador whose persona and clothing is based around Aztec deities  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Only the Young by Journey  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-**************

 **Move Set Information**  
 **Signature Moves- Aztec Airways (Cartwheel followed into an Over the Top Rope Corkscrew Senton)**

Aztec Driver (Backslider Driver)

Air Aztec (Air Assassin)  
 **Finishing Moves- Quetzalcoatl (Golden Star Press 2007)**

Aztec Driller (Benadyller)

Aztec Cutter (OsCutter)  
 **Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Top Rope Corner Spirngboard Twisting Crossbody**

 **Suicide Dive**

 **Slingshot Springboard Forearm Smash**

 **Shooting Star Dropkick**

 **Running Bulldog into the turnbuckles**

 **Inverted Frankensteiner from the top rope**

 **Running Leaping Corkscrew Crossbody off the apron**

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Achievements****************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Basic Information**  
Name- Kurt Kinchen  
D.O.B- 9/23/1984  
Age- 34  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Toronto, Ontario, Canada  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Married****************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To- WWE, TNA, PWS, ROH  
Alignment- Heel  
Position- Main Eventer  
Billed Name- Kurt Kinchen  
Billed From- Ann Arbor, Michigan  
Billed Height- 6'3  
Billed Weight- 228 pounds****************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Brainwashing messiah who forces people to join his cult The Green Convent  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Personal Jesus by Marilyn Manson  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable- The Green Convent (When he brainwashes people are here)  
Current Tag Team-****************

 **Move Set Information**  
 **Signature Moves- Join Us (Kneeling Chokehold STO)**

Green Out (Kento Miyahara's Blackout)

Green Flash (Flash Kick)  
 **Finishing Moves- West Kinchen Virus (Thrill of the Kill)**

Green Death (Break Heart)

Green Kiss of Death (Go Flasher)  
 **Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Cravate Hold followed by multiple Knee Lifts to the face**

 **Cut-Throat Inverted Facelock Submission Hold**

 **Rope-Hung Hangman's Neckbreaker**

 **Modified Abdominal Stretch**

 **Fallaway Powerbomb dropped into a Mid-Section Stun Gun**

 **Delayed Belly-to-Back Suplex Side Slam**

 **Springboard Cutter**

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Achievements******************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **WWE Cruiserweight Champion******************

 **WWE European Champion**

 **WWE Hardcore Champion**

 **WWE Raw Tag Team Champion**

 **WWE United States Champion**

 **PWS Heavyweight Champion**

 **Impact World Champion**

 **Impact World Tag Team Champion**

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Basic Information**  
Name- Ben Rac  
D.O.B- 7/27/1990  
Age- 28  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Durham, North Carolina  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single******************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To- WWE  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Upper Midcarder  
Billed Name- Ben Rac  
Billed From- Durham, North Carolina  
Billed Height- 6'2  
Billed Weight- 226******************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Flashy and brash wrestler who calls himself "The Fundamental  
Former Gimmick(s)- Brash wrestler who's attire focuses on clocks  
Current Theme Song- World on Fire by Slash and Myles Kennedy  
Former Theme Song(s)- Counting the Days by Collective Soul  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-******************

 **Move Set Information**  
 **Signature Moves- Raptor Revolver (No Handed Over the Top Rope Backflip Senton)**

Raptor Drop (Boom Drop)

Sequin Shine (Full Nelson Russian Legsweep)

 **Finishing Moves- Fundamentality (Pepsi Twist)**

Spinning Bird Kick (Trouble in Paradise)

Figure Forbidden (Trailer Hitch)  
 **Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Figure-Four Leglock**

 **Running Knee Strike to a cornered opponent followed by a running Bulldog**

 **Running Jumping Knedrop**

 **Hammerlock Northern Lights Suplex followed by a Deadlift Brainbuster**

 **Lotus Lock**

 **Achilles Lock**

 **Corner Slingshot Corckscrew Senton**

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Achievements********************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **World Heavyweight Champion********************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **World Tag Team Champion********************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **3x WWE Intercontinental Champion********************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **WWE RAW Tag Team Champion********************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **WWE United States Champion********************

 **Basic Information**  
Name- Justina Florencio  
D.O.B- 7/21/1984  
Age- 34  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- Sao Paulo, Brazil  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

 **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To-  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Upper Midcarder  
Billed Name- Krystal Florencio  
Billed From- Rio De Janiero, Brazil  
Billed Height- 5'5  
Billed Weight- 125

 **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Attractive Brazilian who likes to show off her large buttocks  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Booty by Jennifer Lopez and Iggy Azalea  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

 **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Soft N' Sexy (Double Leg Slam into the turnbuckles followed by a Stinkface)

Koconut Kick (Kaio Kick)

Hair Stroke (Single Minor)  
Finishing Moves- Cheek To Cheek (Shining Peach)

J-Lo-Ropractor (Kai-Ropractor)

Coconut Crash (Air Raid Crash)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Cross-Legged Boston Crab

Forward Russian Legsweep followed into a Kneeling Fujiwara Armbar

Running Single Leg Knee Strike

Slingshot Springboard Frog Splash

Double Knee Backbreaker

Argentine Leglock

Armtrap Sleeper Hold with Bodyscissors

 **Achievements**

 ** **Basic Information**  
Name- Zelda Vachell  
D.O.B- 11/30/1997  
Age- 20  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- Scottsdale, Arizona  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Married**

 ** **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To- WWE  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Upper Midcarder  
Billed Name- Zelda Vachell  
Billed From- Iowa City, Iowa  
Billed Height- 5'4  
Billed Weight- 119**

 ** **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Loving and caring diva who's attire is focused around hearts  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Lights by Ellie Goulding  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-**

 ** **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Valen-Tight (Straightjacket Anaconda Vice)**

 **Love Potion (Running Legtrap Sunset Flip Powerbomb)**

 **Love Tight (Bootylicious)  
Finishing Moves- Love Triangle (Shining Triangle)**

 **Lovesault (Shining Star Press)**

 **Love Triangle Trap (Feel the Glow)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Running Knife Edge Chop followed by a Running Jumping Double Axehandle**

 **Lifting Falling Inverted DDT onto the apron**

Spinrgboard Spinning Heel Kick followed by a Corner Springboard Moonsault

Kimura Lock

Springboard Asai Corkscrew Moonsaul onto a standing oppopnent

Double Underhook DDT

Spinning Legsweep followed into an STF

 ** **Achievements****

 ** **WWE Smackdown Women's Champion****

 **Basic Information**  
Name- Medea Eady  
D.O.B- 11/28/1998  
Age- 19  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- Biloxi, Mississippi  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

 **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To- WWE  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Upper Midcarder  
Billed Name- Medea Eady  
Billed From- Biloxi, Mississippi  
Billed Height- 5'6  
Billed Weight- 126

 **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager- Her younger sister Kierra  
Current Gimmick- Sassy black woman who is based around Jazz style music  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Uptown Funk by Bruno Mars and Mark Ronson  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

 **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Sax Reed (Kneeling Heel Hook)

French Horn (Jumping Inverted Headlock Backbreaker)

Stomps from Mississippi (Scissor Stomp)  
Finishing Moves- Brass Section (Kotaru Crusher)

All That Jazz (Jawbreaker Lariat)

Brass Buster (Rayne Check)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Sit-Out Rear Mat Slam  
Chickenwing Armlock twisted into a Single Underhook DDT

Running Leaping Back Smash followed by a Monkey Flip to a cornered opponent

Seated Fujiwara Armbar

Cross-Legged Fisherman Suplex from the top rope

Suicide Dive followed into a Kneeling Two-Handed Bulldog

 **Achievements**

 ** **Basic Information**  
Name- Rachel Jackson  
D.O.B- 2/5/1996  
Age- 22  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- St. Petersburg, Florida  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single**

 ** **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To- TNA, SHIMMER, ROH  
Alignment- Tweener (Mostly Face  
Position- Lower midcarder  
Billed Name- Rachel Jackson  
Billed From- Charletson, South Carolina  
Billed Height- 5'7  
Billed Weight- 127**

 ** **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Very attractive tomboy who flaunts her boyish ways  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Why Can't This Be Love by Van Halen  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-**

 ** **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Tomboy Torpedo (Cartwheel followed into a Spear to a cornered opponent)**

Boy-Zin Berry (Inverted Stomp Facebreaker)

Tomboy Code (Glitter Blizzard)

 **Finishing Moves- Hot Flash (Single Underhook Front Facelock Drop)**

One of the Boys (Modified Sit-Out Swinging Side Slam)

Tomboy Splash (Sparkle Splash)

 **Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Rolling Inverted Cross Armbreaker**

Cut-Throat Legtrap Camel Clutch

Half Nelson Suplex follwed into a Half Nelson with Bodyscissors

Suicide Dive followed into a Tornado DDT

Double Jump Diving Crossbody to the outside

Pumphandle Sit-Out Powerslam

Running One-Handed Bulldog into the turnbuckles

 ** **Achievements****

 ** **2x TNA Impact Knockouts Champion****

 ** **TNA Women's Knockouts Tag Team Champion****

 ** **SHIMMER Tag Team CHampion****

 **Basic Information**  
Name- Daisy Melton  
D.O.B- 8/9/2001  
Age- 17  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- Austin, Texas  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

 **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To- WWE  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Upper Midcarder  
Billed Name- Daisy-Mabel Melton  
Billed From- Dallas, Texas  
Billed Height- 5'5  
Billed Weight- 118 pounds

 **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Texas born female whose attire is focused around cowgirls  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-

 **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Wagon Wheel (Kneeling Cross-Legged STF)

Pony Express (Bronco Buster followed by a Stinkface)

Up'sa Daisy (Leaping Clothesline using the opponent's leg for leverage)  
Finishing Moves- High Noon (Twisted Anchor)

Diving Cowgirl (Diving Star)

Lasso'Up (Crotch Rocket)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Running Double Knee Strike to an opponent seated in the corner  
Reverse Thrown Scoop Powerslam

Straightjacket German Suplex onto the apron

Dragon Sleep

Headscissors Armbar

Jumping Kneedrop to the back of the opponent's head

Double Rolling Hammerlock DDT followed by a Hammerlock Brainbuster

 **Achievements**

 ** **Basic Information**  
Name- Sibyl Ryan  
D.O.B- 1/28/1994  
Age- 24  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- Killarney, Ireland  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single**

 ** **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To-  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Upper Midcarder  
Billed Name- Sibyl Ryan  
Billed From- Cork, Ireland  
Billed Height- 5'4  
Billed Weight- 116**

 ** **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Very jovial Irishwoman who loves to have a good time  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Minority by Green Day  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-**

 ** **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Clover Clutch (Straightjacket Sleeper Hole with Bodyscissors)**

 **Irish Makeover (Marti Makeover)**

 **Sibyl Plane (Emma-plane)  
Finishing Moves- Over the Rainbow (Sonjay Cutter)**

 **Irish Car Buster (The Hells Bells)**

 **Car Wreck (Spotlight Kick)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Rolling Cutter**

 **Single Underhook Suplex into the turnbuckles**

 **Scissored Armbar**

 **Rope-Hung Inverted Double Underhook Facebuster**

 **Russian Legsweep followed into a Lotus Lock**

 **Fireman's Carry Inverted DDT**

 **Shining Wizard**

 ** **Achievements****

 ** ** **Basic Information**  
Name- Eva Shairp  
D.O.B- 6/22/1984  
Age- 34  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- Las Vegas, Nevada  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single****

 ** ** **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To- BTW, IndyGurlz, PWX, SHINE, WrestleMerica, JCW  
Alignment- Heel  
Position- Upper Midcarder  
Billed Name- Eva Shairp  
Billed From- California City, California  
Billed Height- 5'5  
Billed Weight- 132 pounds****

 ** ** **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Wrestler who moonlights as a pop music singer  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Me Against the Music by Britney Spears  
Former Theme Song(s)-  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-****

 ** ** **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- One More Time (Springboard Sit-Out Facebuster)****

 ** **Singer's Swing (Cobra Clutch Legsweep)****

 ** **Smelly Platform Heel (Mandible Claw but with a Platform Heel to the Mouth)  
Finishing Moves- Opening Note (Haas of Pain)****

 ** **Platinum Bomb (Cliffhanger Chokebomb)****

 ** **Platinum Slam (Panic Switch)****

 ** **Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Running Corkscrew Neckbreaker to a rope raped opponent on the outside****

Single Leg Boston Crab while kneeling on the opponent's back

Seated Fujiwara Armbar/Single Leg Boston Crab Combination

Lifting Reverse STO

Pumphandle Slam

Snapmare followed by a Standing Dropkick to the back

Double Knee Armbreaker

 ** ** **Achievements******

 ** ** ** **Basic Information**  
Name- Leah Drake  
D.O.B- 8/7/1998  
Age- 20  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- Kansas City, Missouri  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single******

 ** ** ** **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To- NYWC, TNA, NWL  
Alignment- Tweener (Mostly Heel)  
Position- Lower Midcarder  
Billed Name- Leah Drake  
Billed From- New Orleans, Louisiana  
Billed Height- 5'7  
Billed Weight- 132 pounds******

 ** ** ** **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Sinister and cunning female vampire  
Former Gimmick(s)- Seduvtive and manipulative milkshake owner, Really sinister and creepy female who resembles a doll  
Current Theme Song- Looking Glass by The Birthday Massacre  
Former Theme Song(s)- Milkshake by Kellis, Doll Parts by Hole  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-******

 ** ** ** **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Midnight Snack (Spinning Sit-Out Spinebuster)******

Blood Cell (Hammerlock Falling Powerslam)

 ** ** **Draping Blood (Draping Flatliner)  
Finishing Moves- Bloodstained Kiss (2nd version of Lethal Injection)******

 **Myotis Sash (Gotch Special)**

 ** ** **Blood Sucker (Magnum)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Double Underhook Suplex followed by a Kneeling Inverted Suplex Slam******

Bridging Straightjacket German Suplex

Modified Sharpshooter

Leglock Cloverleaf

Inside Leghook Russian Legsweep into the barricade

Front Facelock Drop onto the apron

Russian Legsweep twisted into a Clothesline

 ** ** ** **Achievements********

 ** ** ** **NYWC Starlet Champion********

 ** ** ** ** **Basic Information**  
Name- Cynthia Sacasa Yuda  
D.O.B- 6/30/1999  
Age- 19  
Gender- Female  
Hometown- Irvine, California  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Married********

 ** ** ** ** **Basic Wrestling Information**  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To- WWN, SHINE, Girl Fight, ACW, TNA  
Alignment- Face  
Position- Upper Midcarder  
Billed Name- Cynthia Sacasa  
Billed From- San Jose, California  
Billed Height- 5'4  
Billed Weight- 115********

 ** ** ** ** **Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information**  
Manager-  
Current Gimmick- Beautiful Latina who often flaunts her ethnic background to others  
Former Gimmick(s)-  
Current Theme Song- Can't Remember to Forget You by Shakira and Rihanna  
Former Theme Song(s)- Change (In the House Flies) by Deftones,  
Current Stable-  
Current Tag Team-********

 ** ** ** ** **Move Set Information**  
Signature Moves- Civil Rights (Multiple Right Handed Punches followed by a Superkick to a cornered opponent)********

 ** ** ** **Latin Flattener (Standing Moonsault Side Slam)********

 ** ** ** **Dos De Un Tipo (Two of a Kind)  
Finishing Moves- Civil Unrest (Dragon Slayer)********

 ** ** ** **La Caida Del Demonio (The Demon Drop)********

 ** ** ** **Conductor Kirifuda (Kirifuda Driver)  
Favorite/Commonly Used Moves- Springboard Crossbody********

 ** ** ** **Rope-Hung Swinging Reverse STO********

 ** ** ** **Rolling Single Leg Boston Crab********

 ** ** ** **Cross Armbreaker followed into a Keylock********

 ** ** ** **Tiger Feint Kick followed by a Slingshot Springboard Elbow Drop********

 ** ** ** **Inverted Overdrive********

 ** ** ** **Tilt-A-Whirl Headscissors Takedown********

 ** ** ** ** **Achievements**********

 ** ** ** ** **ACW American Joshi Champion**********

 ** ** ** ** **Girl Fight Champion**********

 ** ** ** ** **TNA Knockouts CHampion**********

From Jason Chandler

Basic Information  
Name- Olivia Daniels.  
D.O.B- 8/8/1988.  
Age- 28.  
Gender- Female.  
Hometown- Columbus, Ohio.  
Sexuality- Straight.  
Marital Status- Married.

Basic Wrestling Information  
Current Company Signed To- WWE.  
Former Companies Signed To- ROH.  
Alignment- Face.  
Position- Singles.  
Billed Name- Olivia Daniels.  
Billed From- Columbus, Ohio.  
Billed Height- 7'3 (This is also her actual height).  
Billed Weight- 235lbs (This is also her actual weight).

Personality: Olivia could be described as a sweet heart of a person with a good heart and great sense of humor, she'll also stick her hand out for those in need and totally loves her fans.

Overall Appearance: Olivia has an ample figure with a little bit of muscle on her, a good tan, a generous bust (D cup), slightly wide hips, blonde hair at shoulder length, blue eyes and sharp angular facial features.

Wrestling Attire: She wears a similar attire, like that of Charlotte Flair, but with Christian crosses on it.

Biography: Olivia was born and raised in Columbus, Ohio. Frank (her father) worked as an engineer and Diane (her mother) was a history teacher. Olivia had a normal childhood growing up, despite being picked on sometimes by the other kids, because of her extraordinary height, but never took it to heart. She also has a younger brother named, William, that she's pretty close with. After finishing up college with a couple of degrees in medicine, Olivia started training to become a wrestler since that has always been her dream as a kid with her family supporting her the whole way. She also has a 3 year son named, Sam, with her husband (Doug Lands). Sam's her biggest fan and Olivia hopes to make him proud.

Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information  
Manager- None.  
Current Gimmick- Giantress.  
Former Gimmick(s)- None.  
Current Theme Song- High Hopes by Panic at the Disco.  
Former Theme Song(s)- None.  
Current Stable- Ain't apart of one.  
Current Tag Team- Ain't apart of one.

Move Set Information  
Signiture Moves- Vertical Suplex, Scoop Slam, Military Press Lift, Diving Moonsault, Kip up, Headbutt, Running Leg Drop, Hip Toss, Shoulder Block, Clothesline, Powerbomb, and Powerslam.  
Finishing Moves- Chokeslam, Implant Buster.  
Favourite/Commonly Used Moves- Spinebuster.

Achievements

6 x WWE Women's Champion.

From roddypiperfan84

Basic Information:  
Name- Luis Ramirez  
D.O.B- July 31, 1994  
Age- 24  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Barcelona, Spain  
Sexuality- Straight  
Marital Status- Single

Basic Wrestling Information:  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To- CMLL, AAA, TNA  
Alignment- Tweener  
Position- Anything  
Billed Name- Scorpion  
Billed From- Barcelona, Spain  
Billed Height- 6'0"  
Billed Weight- 200lbs

Gimmick, Music, Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information:  
Manager- N/A  
Current Gimmick- A mysterious fighter with ninja like agility.  
Former Gimmick(s)- Prodigy of a wrestling legend.  
Current Theme Song- Faceless by Red.  
Former Theme Song(s)- In The End by Linkin Park, Salvation by Skillet.  
Current Stable- N/A (but will join one soon)  
Current Tag Team- N/A

Move Set Information:  
Signiture Moves- Shooting Star Press, Scorpion Death Drop, Lionsault.  
Finishing Moves- Scorpion Driver (Jackknife), Scorpion Death Lock, Diving Headbutt  
Favourite/Commonly Used Moves- Superkick, Dropkick, Diving Crossbody, Tope con Hilo, Texas Cloverleaf, Figure 4 Leg Lock, Hurricarana, Sling Blade.

Achievements: 1 time CMLL World Light Heavyweight champion, 2 time AAA World Cruiserweight champion, 1 time AAA Mega champion, 2 TNA X Division champion.

Appearance: Lean but ripped build, tan skin, his hair and eyes are hidden inside the mask.

Wrestling Attire: Black tights with red scorpions on each side, black fingerless gloves, red belt, black boots with red kick pads, and a black and red Super Strong Machine mask.

Casual Attire: Navy blue jeans, black t-shirt, black leather jacket, gray sneakers, and his mask on.

From LadyKatherine29

Ring Name: Megumi Striker  
Name: Megumi Anza Naito  
manager: Naito, Miss Quackenbush, or Matt Striker  
Hometown: Osaka Japan.  
Billed from: Tokyo Japan.  
Age: 23

Weight: 175lbs

Height: 5'10

Nickname: Destino's child. Basement drop kick assassin. Moonlight Rose Jr.  
Theme song: In the Air Tonight cover by Chris Daughtry - "In The Air Tonight" (LIVE COVER w/ Brad Arnold

Appearance: Long black hair that goes down to her butt. There are streaks of dark purple and red in it. Its tied in a braid. High cheek bones with brown eyes and light olive skin tone. She wears blue contacts to change her eye color. Bust is 36D. Its well built and a bit thick like Sanada.

In-Ring Gear: Long black leather pants with white and silver symbols of strength and power. Along with a tight fitting gothic sliver corset top. Short black wrestling boots.

Gimmick: A silent agent of chaos. Who seems to do things at random, but in reality is a master planer. Who considers herself the new ace of wrestling. Has dark edge to her that draws people in. A master mind with a grand plan to take control. Very relaxed and likes to taunt people.

Personality: A quite, thoughtful recluse who doesn't trust easily. Does her research on people well in advance. Very studious and a bit ocd about details. Slightly crazy but mostly sane. Is at times very random. Bit controlling and doesn't like not knowing things. That might be important. This comes from her mother not telling her about her father early on in life.

Face or Heel: Heel. Is open to face change if story dictates it.

Style :Technical, Dirty, High-Flyer.

Signatures: Basement drop kick, Bloody Sunday ddt. German Suplex, Hang man's neck breaker. Spider Suplex off top rope. Muta Lock, Lucha arm drag.

Finishers: Cross arm breaker, Destino, Avalanche Frankensteniner.

Brand: Juniors or Women's divison.  
Position On the Card- Upper MidCard.  
Bio: The illegitimate daughter of Tetsuya Naito and a popular pop star in Japan. The mother tried to keep things quite and covered up. The fact she was pregnant, along with not telling Naito. It has been a one night stand. An she didn't want it getting out. As it would tarnish her reputation. She had Megumi when she was 17 and Naito was also 17. She was early in on her career, and Naito was just starting out.

Left the baby once she was born with her parents. Who she bribed to say it was there child. Megumi grew up thinking her grand parents. Were in fact her parents for the first 16 years of her life. Until she happened across her father and Katherine Quackenbush one night.

Miss Quackenbush was the one who mentioned the very strong resemblance between the two. This lead to some talking, along with her and Naito taking her home. Naito then spoke with her grand parents, who fussed up nearly right away. As it was far to clear that the two shared traits without a dna test. Naito then despite being rather angry. Decided to work out a deal with them.

They would tell his newly found daughter in the morning. Along with taking her to get a dna test done. So that there would be no dough in anyone's mind. They could continue to be in her life. However Naito told them he fully intended to be a father.

Megumi was shocked but quickly took to her new father. As he didn't try to force anything from her. The two are quite close and she loves her father very much. Is very angry at her bio mother. She has not been able to forgive her. An likely never will forgive her. She's taken on Miss Quackenbush as a replacement mother. She is working on trying to get the two together. She very much likes the idea of them as parents. Katherine already treats her like it anyway. So she figures why not. Very much loves them both. Was shocked early on when Miss Quackenbush not only stood up for her. But beat the crap out of the people threatening her in the locker room.

Theme: In the Air tonight by Kelly Sweet

Other Accomplishments?: Won a couple of shoot style tournaments. Was trained by her father, along with Katherine Quackenbush, and the New Japan Dojo. Has spent some time in AAA and Chikara Pro. Won the Chikara Pro Young Lions Cup. Won DDT Ironman title six times. Also won tag titles in Noah while under a mask. No one but her partner knew she was a woman. Held the Noah tag titles with her partner KENTA. Was very impressed with her work ethic. She is hell bent on proving she truly is the best in the world.

Currently singed to: LAWF also able to free lance in Japan. Formerly signed to: NEX_GEN The FXW developmental. Also AAA and DDT.

From Echo Hayubusa

Basic Information  
Name- Adam Price  
D.O.B- May 23, 1992  
Age- 26  
Gender- Male  
Hometown- Birmingham, England  
Sexuality- Heterosexual(Straight)  
Marital Status- Single  
Appearance: Naturally dark brown hair that is tamed towards the nape of his neck, blue eyes, and a short boxed beard  
Ring Attire: Black wrist tape, Maroon trunks(two vertical black lines on either side of a thicker black line at the left side of the trunks with the letter 'A' sitting over 'P', both in a slightly different shade of maroon than the base trunks), maroon knee pads with a small portion of black at the lower back of them, black boots with maroon kick pads(a black line traveling up the back of them to meet the black on the knee pads).  
Entrance Attire: Ring attire with a black leather vest with an attached black cloth hood.  
Style: British String Style(Traditional British Catch Wrestling merged with Japanese Strong Style)/ Pue Japanese Strong Style

Basic Wrestling Information  
Current Company Signed To- LAWF  
Former Companies Signed To- ROH, ASW, CMLL, NJPW, NWA  
Alignment-Heel  
Position- N/A(Wherever he needs to be)  
Billed Name- Adam Price  
Billed From- Birmingham, England  
Billed Height- 6'0"  
Billed Weight- 115 Ibs

Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information  
Manager- N/A  
Current Gimmick- Essentially a mercenary for authority figures, using his British Strong Style/Japanese Strong Style to Punish opponents(Heel Gimmick)  
Former Gimmick(s)- Masquerading as a Blue Blood(Heel Gimmick), Queen's Knight(centered around defending the fans and running to the aid f anyone in need, following a very Chivalric Code((Face Gimmick)), Unhinged/Deranged Fighter(Heel and Face Gimmick)  
Current Theme Song- Love the Way You Hate Me by Like a Storm  
Former Theme Song(s)- Get Me Out by No Resolve(Face Theme), Anthem of the Lonely by Nine Lashes(Heel Theme), Judas by Fozzy(Heel and Face Theme)  
Current Stable- N/A  
Current Tag Team- N/A

Move Set Information  
Signature Moves-  
Superkick(sometimes falling backward onto an opponent when exhausted for a pin)  
The Bitter End  
Black Mass  
Dragon Slayer

Finishing Moves-  
V-Trigger  
Pop Up Powerbomb

Favorite/Commonly Used Moves-  
Bending Opponent's fingers/Assaulting Fingers  
Knee to head strikes  
Double foot stomp  
Knife edged chop  
Hangman DDT  
Apron Powerbomb  
Holding opponent's wrists and stomping at their head

Achievements  
ROH World Championship  
ROH World Television Championship  
All Star Wrestling British World Heavyweight Championship  
All Star Wrestling British Light-Heavyweight Championship  
CMLL World Light Heavyweight Championship  
CMLL Worl Heavyweight Championship  
NWA World Historic Light Heavyweight Championship  
IWGP Intercontinental Championship  
IWGP Light Heavyweight Championship  
NWA World Heavyweight Championship

Fron Mike Holland

Basic Information

Name- Victor Graves.  
D.O.B- 4/12/1987.  
Age- 31.  
Gender- Male.  
Hometown- Dearborn, Michigan.  
Sexuality- Straight.  
Marital Status- Single.

Brief Biography: Victor was born and raised in Dearborn, Michigan. He grew up in a wrestling family as his father (Thomas) and grandfather (Robert) were wrestlers in back in their day. After finishing up with high school and college, Victor started training to become a wrestler, like his dad and grandfather. Victor's brother (Chad), sister (Sarah) and cousin (Vernon) are also training to become wrestlers.

Overall Appearance: Victor is Caucasian with a strong build, dirty blonde hair in a buzz cut style, brown eyes and rugged facial features.

Wrestling Attire: He dresses up like American Bada*s Undertaker and even rides down to the ring on a really nice Ghost Rider-style bike.

Basic Wrestling Information

Current Company Signed To- LAWF.  
Former Companies Signed To- Impact Wrestling.  
Alignment- Heel.  
Position- Singles.  
Billed Name- Victor Graves.  
Billed From- Detroit, Michigan.  
Billed Height- 6'10.  
Billed Weight- 310lbs.

Gimmick,Music,Manager & Stable/Tag Team Information

Manager- None.  
Current Gimmick- Biker, like American Bada*s Undertaker.  
Former Gimmick(s)- None.  
Current Theme Song- I Stand Alone by Godsmack.  
Former Theme Song(s)- None.  
Current Stable- None.  
Current Tag Team- None.

Move Set Information

Signiture Moves- Suplex, Pumphandle Slam, Scoop Slam, Powerslam, Cobra Clutch Slam/Throw, Gorilla Press Lift, Big Boot, Bearhug.  
Finishing Moves- Chokeslam, Hell's Gate Submission Hold.  
Favourite/Commonly Used Moves- Powerbomb.

Achievements

None

This is the official roster, you can show me your OCs, however, they will show up at a later time.


	4. LAWF First Show Part 1

_**First Show**_

 **(We Made It by Yellow Claw Featuring Lil Eddie)**

The cameras show the Galen Center which is the signature Arena for LAWF. The camera goes to the commentary table as there is 2 guys, there is 2 Hispanics guys, the first one has a brown curly hair, he had a goatee of the same color, he had brown eyes, he is wearing a plaid jacket, a black t-shirt with the LAWF logo on the front, jeans and brown shoes, the other had a black buzz cut, a USC hoodie, black jeans, and white shoes.

"I'm Jacob Hernandez and with me is Michael Garcia" said by the curly haired guy named Jacob

"We are live in the Galen Center as this is the home of the USC Trojan's basketball and this is the college I graduated" said by the buzz cut haired man named Michael

 _ **"Introduce the General Manager of LAWF, Emma Lopez!" said by the female announcer named Olivia Martinez who is a Puerto Rican-American female who has a toned figure with brown hair in a bobcut as she is wearing a black t-shirt with the LAWF logo, blue jeans, and white sneakers**_

 **(Clumsy by Fergie)**

The fans cheer as a Honduran-American female named Emma Lopez who shows up in a black shirt with a leather jacket on, she is wearing jean shorts with fishnet leggings, she had black boots on as she high fives several fans before she enters the ring, she had a microphone on her hand

"Hello Los Angeles, (the crowd cheers massively for mentioning Los Angeles) I know you're excited on our first show, we will start our show with first round matches for our titles, we will have a LAWF Championship, a Tag Team Championship, a Television Championship, and a Women's Championship!" Emma said

"For the LAWF Championship, we will have Seigen Kabane vs Victor Graves, Oliver Cadman vs Albert Foat, Francis Savea vs Chad Avalon, and Reginald Webber vs Ben Rac, for the Television Championship, we will have Hal Stachiewicz vs Kurt Kinchen, then El Vegendor Azteca vs Scorpion, then Adam Price vs J.P Rainforth, Holbrook Alborough vs Tobias Nakos, for the Tag Team Championship, we will have The Sideshow Senations vs The Skull Breaking Bikers, then The Prophets of Destruction vs The Vertically Opposite Companions, and The Savage Southerners vs The Cybernetic Specilaists, for the Women's Championship, we will have Justinia Florencio vs Rachel Jackson, then Zelda Vachell vs Megumi Striker, then Medea Eady vs Eva Shairp, and Daisy Melton vs Leah Drake!" Emma said as the fans cheer for the announcements

"Hope you have a nice day for our show." Emma said

(Commercial Break)

 **(It's a Jungle Out Here by Keel)**

The fans cheer as a Japanese man named Seigen Kabane shows up, he had a really built and slightly defined physique, he had a dyed tan layered mohawk, a circular face, a bushy goatee, a large snub nose, thin cheekbones, a large tattoo of a coy fish across his chest and a tattoo of a dragon on his left bicep, he has tanned skin and a receding brow, he is wearing black trunks with a silver design of a roaring gorilla stenciled on the back and jagged designs on the waist, black kneepads with black fur attached, black boots with white laces, silver sides and Japanese writing stenciled on the sides, elbow length arm sleeves with black fur attached, black fingerless MMA style gloves on both arms, gold stud in bottom lip, he is wearing a cape like banner with the Japanese word for gorilla which is ゴリラ, it is located on the back

 _ **"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, from Tokyo, Japan, weighing in at 267 pounds, Seigen Kabane!" said by male announcer named Joshua Martinez who is a Ecuadorian-American male with a black fauxhawk added with a black t-shirt with the LAWF Logo, blue jean shorts and black converse sneakers**_

Seigen starts to beats his chest for about 2 times onstage

"Seigen Kabane, is an newcomer here, he is known for his gorilla style power based moves" Jacob said

"Seigen is trained under The Great Muta, Shinsuke Nakamura, Manabu Nakananishi" Michael said

Seigen walks down the stretching his arms, he stops near the ring where he beats his chest, then he raises his arms and yells, after this he enters the ring where he beats his chest and yells, he takes off his cape and waits for his opponent

 **(I Stand Alone by Godsmack)**

The fans boo massively when the song plays because they thought Derek Noble is going to be in the match, it isn't Derek coming outstage as a Caucasian male named Victor Graves shows up, the reaction changes into a mixed reaction and the volume decreases slightly, he had a strong build, dirty blonde hair in a buzz cut style, brown eyes and rugged facial structures, he dresses up as the American Badass Undertaker but with Graves replacing "Undertaker" he shows up in a Ghost Rider style bike

 _ **"And his opponent, from Detroit, Michigan, weighing in at 310 pounds, Victor Graves!"**_

"Victor Graves is the tallest person in the male roster at 6'10, he has formerly wrestled in Impact" Michael said

"Most people thought Derek comes out, we got Victor Graves who uses the same theme song as Derek Noble" Jacob said

Victor rides through the ramp in his motorcylce, he circles around the ring, Victor stops, he enters the ring and spreads his arms out

The referee named Christopher Rodriguez (he is a Argentinean-American with black spiky hair and with the hair being gelled back) rings the bell, as Victor quickly attacks Seigen, Victor did multiple punches to the head to the face ranging from his left hand and his right hand, he done this till Christopher pull him out to prevent him from getting disqualified, Victor tries for a knee strike, Seigen ducks the hit and he rebounds the where he hits a clothesline to the chest of Victor, Victor falls off where Seigen did a running senton to the chest of Victor, Seigen follows up with a elbow drop, he did another elbow drop, after this, he lifted Victor up where he throw him in the corner, the impact caused him to sit from the reaction, Seigen follows up by going back to the opposite corner, Seigen runs at Victor and he hits him with Jungle Tumble (Running Somersault Senton to an opponent seated in the corner)

"Seigen hitting Victor with Jungle Tumble!" Jacob said

"Look at the hard impact when they collided at each other!" Michael said

Seigen goes for the pin on the biker, Christopher goes for the count

"1...2..." Victor kicks out

Seigen wildly beats his chest and yells like a gorilla to rile himself up, Seigen grabs Victor up and tries for Going Ape (Del Sol Driver), Victor counters it by punching Seigen in the face and landing on his feet, Victor goes for a big boot, Seigen ducks it again, where he does a lariat when Victor rebounded to the ropes, Seigen tried for a leg drop, Victor rolls out of the way, Victor quickly got right after Seigen misses the leg drop, Victor did a quick mudhole for 5 seconds so that he would avoid himself from getting disqualified by Christopher, Victor lifted Seigen up and did a scoop slam, Victor follows it up with a standing elbow drop, then he follows it up with a standing knee drop, Victor lifted Seigen up his feet, Victor kicked him in the gut and did a standing bodyscissors postion, he lifted him up and drops him with a powerbomb, Victor made Segien go up his feet again, Victor kicked him in the gut and did a suplex

"Victor is back to dominating the match!" Michael said

"Victor got the upper hand after countering Seigen's Going Ape!" Jacob said

Victor got Seigen up his feet where he grabbed Seigen by the throat where he lifts him and dropping him with a Chokeslam

"VICTOR SLAMS SEIGEN WITH A CHOKESLAM!" Jacob said

"VICTOR WANTS TO END THE MATCH!" Michael said

Victor goes for the pin leading to Chirstopher going for the count

"1...2..." Seigen kicks out

Victor got pissed about Seigen kicking out, Victor got Seigen up to his feet again where he tries for another Chokeslam, Seigen counters the Chokeslam by kneeing him in the gut, Seigen kicked Victor in the got and put him in a Bodyscissors position, he lifted him up grabbed a hold of his neck, he drooped at the back of himself and landing his finisher move Going Ape

"GOING APE BY SEIGEN!" Michael said

"SEIGEN USING KALISTO'S MOVE!" Jacob said

Siegen pin Victor using the Going Ape pin position (it's pretty similar to a northern lights suplex pin position) as Christopher goes for the count

"1...2...3!" The fans cheer from the outcome

 **(It's a Jungle Out Here by Keel)**

 _ **"Here is your winner of the match, Seigen Kabane!" Joshua said**_

"Seigen is the victor of our first match." Jacob said

"Seigen Kabane is going to advance in the semi finals." Michael said

Seigen lifts his hands up in victor, he goes on the top turnbuckle where he beats his chest 3 times out of victory

(Commercial Break)

 **(99 Problems by Jay-Z)**

The fans cheer when the song plays a Caucasian guy named Hal Stachiewicz (who is of German and Polish descent) comes onstage, he had a pretty muscular and slightly defined built, has dyed blonde hair that is done in a shag, having a square face and a receding brow, jutting and rounded chin, a large and thin pug nose and multiple small tattoos on both biceps and shoulders, a dark and thin goatee and sideburns, he is wearing white tights with black lightning bolt and storm cloud designs stenciled on the legs, black boots, black kick pads with white lightning bolt designs and a large H stenciled on them, black wrist gauntlets with white lightning bolt designs stenciled, white elbow pads with black edging and lightning bolt designs stenciled on them

 _ **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, from Sacramento, California, weighing in at 245 pounds, Hal Stachiewicz!"**_

"Hal is a former 2x WWE Champion, a former WWE Universal Champion" Michael said

"Hal is known as The Power Charged Punisher because of his high energy and charisma" Jacob said

Hal shows up all pumped up and full of energy by jumping onstage, he starts to run to ring, when he is near the ring, he jumps onto the ring apron, he goes under the top rope where he runs around the ring in a circle

 **(Personal Jesus by Marilyn Manson)**

The fans start to boo when Personal Jesus plays as a Caucasian guy named Kurt Kinchen comes onstage, he had a slightly built and well defined built, dyed green hair in waves, diamond shaped face and a wide nose, has tribal tattoos on both arms and across his chest, has a dark mustache and goatee, has a pointed and jutting chin and a receding brow, wears dark green lipstick, black and green eye make up and green nail polish on the fingernails, he is wearing emerald green tights with surreal designs that incorporate his face and the word "EMBRACE: stenciled on both legs, black boots with green laces, edging, toes and heels, green long sleeved fingerless glove on left arm, tattered green crisscrossed straps on right arm, dark green elbow pad on right arm, silver piercings in both eyebrows, he is in his entrance gear as he is wearing a tattered green denim duster coat with a hood and spiky black shoulder pads

 _ **"And his opponent, from Ann Arbor, Michigan, weighing in at 228 pounds, Kurt Kinchen!"**_

"The David Koresh of pro wrestling and The All Seeing Messiah Kurt Kinchen is here in LAWF" Jacob said

"Kurt Kinchen is known for brainwashing members to join his cult The Green Convent, he currently has nobody in his cult yet" Michael said

Kurt Kinchen slowly walks down the isle, he walks to the ring, when he is in the ring, he gets down on one knee and spreads his arms, he takes off his shoulder pads and duster coat

Christopher rings the bell as Hal and Kurt are at the opposite corners on the ring, Hal and Kurt circle each other in the ring, Hal and Kurt got in a collar-to-collar tie up where Kurt got the upper hand, he did multiple knee lifts to Hal's face and following this up with a clothesline, Kurt did several stomps to the chest of Hal, he follows it up with a elbow drop, Hal rolls out of the way, Hal quickly got up and did a running knee strike to the face of Kurt, Kurt is still standing but is still groggy, Hal did several left and rights to the face of Kurt, Kurt was still standing but is still stunned from the punches, Hal did a discuss clothesline to Kurt as it finally knocks him out, Hal lifted Kurt up and he did a Double Leg Slam position to Kurt, Hal starts running to near a turnbuckle pad where he decides to slam him it to the pad

"Hal slamming Kurt to the turnbuckles with a Alabama Slam!" Michael said

"You would imagine the pain in Kurt's back from the hard collision!" Jacob said

Hal tries to pin Kurt as Christopher goes for the count

"1..." Kurt kicks out

Hal goes to the ropes where he rebounds from it and he did a falling elbow drop to the stomach of Kurt, after this, Hal drags Kurt up to his feet where he does a fisherman suplex to him, Kurt landed hard on the canvas, Hal did a leg drop to the chest of Kurt as a follow up, Hal follows up with a senton, then he tries for a german suplex, when he releases him, Kurt landed on his feet and he quickly did a clothesline to the back of Hal's head, Kurt did a mudhole to the face of Hal for 10 seconds to avoid a disqualification win for Hal, Kurt lifts Hal up and he quickly did an exploder suplex, Kurt did a leg drop after performing the exploder suplex, Kurt lifted Hal up on his feet where he locked him in a Cravate Hold, he did 10 knee lifts to Hal's face

"Kurt hitting Hal with 10 knee lifts!" Jacob said

"Kurt is trying to knock Hal unconscious with the knee strikes!" Michael said

Kurt goes for the pin on Hal as Chirstopher goes for the count

"1...2..." Hal kicks out

Kurt did a quick mudhhole before Hal even got up, Kurt did this for about 20 seconds to avoid another disqualification win for Hal, Kurt did a elbow drop to the chest of Hal, then he follows up with a knee lift to the face, he went to the second ropes where he did a senton to the chest of Hal, Kurt did several punches to the face to a grounded Hal for 10 seconds, Kurt did a elbow drop which lead to Hal rolling out of it, Hal slowly got up at the same time Kurt got up, Kurt tried for a clothesline, Hal ducks it and he did a knee lift to the face of Kurt and he follows it with a neckbreaker, Hal did a body splash to Kurt after landing the neckbreaker, Hal lifted Kurt up to his feet where he did a Northern Lights Suplex position where he did a Hammerlock variation of it, he slams him with it

"A Hammerlock Northern Lights Suplex by Hal!" Michael said

"Nice move by Hal!" Jacob said

Hal bridges the move by pinning him as Christopher goes for the pin

"1...2..." Kurt kicks out

Kurt gets up before Hal does since he did it in a normal speed while Hal got up in a slower speed, Kurt kicked Hal in the gut and put him in a bodyscissors postion and he tries a powerbomb, Hal counters it with a several punches to the head, Hal landed on his feet and he ran to the ropes where he rebounds and he tries for a clothesline but Kurt counters it with a powerslam, Kurt dominated most of the match in this part as Kurt did several elbow drops to the chest of Hal, Kurt went to the top rope as he did a diving leg drop, Kurt throw him to corner, Kurt lifted him up to the top as he followed pursuit, Kurt lifted him up and he did a superplex of the top rope, Kurt lifted Hal up to his feet he chokes Hal and kicks his left leg and drops him with Join Us (Kneeling Chokehold STO)

"Kurt droping Hal with Join Us!" Jacob said

"Kurt wants to end the match with it as he goes for the pin!" Michael said

Kurt goes for the pin as Christopher does a count

"1...2..." Hal kicks out

Kurt lifts Hal up in a Reverse Piledriver postion, Hal quickly reverses it by landing on his feet and he did a reverse piledriver of his own, Hal did a elbow drop to the chest of Kurt, Hal got Kurt up to his feet where he lifts him up in a vertical suplex postion, he slams him down with Circuit Box (Sit-Out Suplex Slam)

"Hal hitting Kurt with the Circuit Box!" Michael Said

"Hal is trying to have life with his signature move!" Jacob said

Hal lifts Kurt in a Alabama Slam postion, he spins his body where he releases him by dropping him with his finisher called Power Surge (Bang-a-Rang)

"POWER SURGE BY HAL, KURT GETTING HIS FACE SMASHED TO THE CANVAS!" Jacob said

"HAL TAKING SHADES OF DALTON CASTLE!" Michael said

Hal goes for the pin where Christopher makes the count

"1...2..." Kurt kicks out

Hal locked in a Armtrap Corssface, for about 30 seconds, Kurt kicks Hal in the back of the head a slides out of the moves, Kurt did a bicycle kick to the face of Hal, Kurt quickly lifted Hal up to his feet where he put Hal in a Cradle Reverse Piledriver position, he spins Hal's body and he drops him with West Kinden Virus (Thrill of the Kill)

"WEST KINDEN VIRUS BY KURT KINDEN!" Michael said

"KURT TOOK SHADES FROM KING CUERNO'S PILEDRIVER MOVE!" Jacob said

Kurt pins Hal as Christopher goes for the pin

"1...2...3!"

 **(Personal Jesus by Marilyn Manson)**

 _ **"Here is your winner of the match, Kurt Kinden!"**_

The fans make a mixed reaction because of the clean victory by Kurt, Kurt got down on one knee and he spreads his arms

"Kurt Kinden wins cleanly after getting out of the Armtrap Crossface and with the West Kinden Virus" Jacob said

"Kurt Kinden will advance in the second round" Michael said

(Commercial Break)

 **(I'm Back by Dope)**

The fans cheer to the anarchy anthem punk rock song as 2 individuals show up onstage, the first one is a Caucasian man who stood at 5'10 and had white contacts, he is pretty thin and very defined, he has dyed green hair done in a marcel, he had many tattoos on both arm, shoulders and lower backs, he had a long, braided chin puff goatee, he had defined cheekbones and fairly pale skin, he was wearing green tights with surreal and graphic airbrushed monster and freakish designs stenciled on both legs, black boots with white laces, a black elbow length fingerless glove with green edging on right arm, he is wearing a red painted wooden mask with stitched up mouths and screws protruding from the eyeholes, the second one is also a Caucasian and had the same physique as his partner and is a bit taller than him at 5'11 also had white contacts, he has dyed purple hair that is layered, he has the same tattoos located in both of his arms, his shoulders, and his lower back as his partner, he had a thick and dark mustache and beard, he has defined cheekbones and fairly pale skin, he is wearing black jean pants with the same designs as his partner, dark purple Reebok sneakers with black edging and laces with white soles and green toes, and black tattered elbow pads on both arms, he is also wearing the same wooden mask as his partner

 _ **"The following Tag Team Contest is scheduled for one fall, making their way to the ring, from The Sideshow of No Return, at a total combined weight of 403 pounds, the team of TJ Skaife and Iggy Wadding, they are known as The Sideshow Sensations!"**_

"TJ Skaife is the guy with the green and Iggy is the guy in the purple hair" Michael said

"TJ is 5'10 and weighs at 206 pounds, his partner Iggy is 5'11 and weighs 197 pounds" Jacob said

TJ and Iggy headbutt each other as they decide to walk to the ring in a crazy fashion, TJ bobs his head while Iggy did some headbanging, they both enter the ring where they take off their masks and wait for their opponents

 **(Check My Brain by Alice in Chains)**

A mixed reaction by mostly negative reaction plays for the metal music song as 2 individuals show up in their motorcycles, the first one is a Caucasian man who stood at 6'2 with amber eyes, he had a pretty muscular and well defined built, he had Auburn red hair done in liberty spikes, he had a bushy beard, he has sleeve tattoos and skull tattoos on backs, and his neck, he has wide cheekbones and pronounced brows, he is wearing black leather pants with silver rivets and chains attached across the waists and biker patch designs stenciled on both legs and black, black biker style boots with red laces, edging, dark brown soles and their signature logo stenciled on the sides, black fingerless biker gloves with silver rivets attached, black elbow pads and red elbow bandannas on both arms, he is wearing a red bandanna over his head an mouth and a black leather vest with spiky shoulders and skull designs and "SKULL BREAKING BIKERS" stenciled on the back, the second one is half Caucasian and half Hispanic and he stood at 6'0 with icy blue, he had the same physique as his partner, he had Aurbun Red hair as well as it is done in Bangs, he has a large, pointed nose, the same tattoos located on his back, neck, but this time it is in his pectorals and right bicep, he also has wide cheekbones and pronounced brows, he has the same gear as his partner

 _ **"And their opponent, accompanied by Roberta, at a total combined weight of 454 pounds, the team of Kraig Godfrey and Axel Knaggs, they are known as The Skull Breaking Bikers!"**_

Roberta (who is Axel's girlfriend) is on Axel's back

"Kraig is the guy that is 6'2 and weighs 223 pounds, Axel is the guy that stands at 6'0 and weighs 231 pounds" Jacob said

"The Skull Breaking Bikers are accompanied by Axel's girlfriend named Roberta, they are like a hybrid of Aces and Eights and American Bad-Ass Undertaker combined" Michael said

The Skull Breaking Bikers rode on their motorcycles to the ring where Kraig is the first one who circles around the ring, after this, Axel does the same thing, all 3 got off the motorcycles, Roberta stood at ringside as Kraig and Axel got on the ring apron, and got over the middle ropes where they exchange death glares at The Slideshow Sensation as they took off their bandanas covering their mouts, and their leather vests

Christopher rings the bell as Kraig quickly attacks TJ, he doesn't let him get a breather at all because he did several quick left and rights to the face of TJ, Kraig did a quick knee to TJ's gut where he lifted him up and did a Running Powerslam to a nearby turnbuckle, Kraig lifted TJ up to his feet, he clutched his wrist, and tried a bridging variation of a German Suplex, he lifted him up as TJ did a backflip and landed on his feet, TJ quickly reacted before Kraig could, TJ did a leg lariat to Kraig, he went to the top rope where he did a Frog Splash, he went to the same top rope, he waited for Kraig to get up, when Kraig got up, TJ dropped him with a Crossbody, TJ threw Kraig to the corner where he tagged his partner, they lifted Kraig together and they dropped him with a DDT

"TJ and Iggy hitting a Double Lifting DDT to Kraig!" Michael said

"Nice team move from The Slideshow Sensations!" Jacob said

Iggy goes for the pin as Christopher goes for the count

"1..." Kraig kicks out

Kraig tries for a lariat right after he kick as Iggy ducks it and went to the corner where he did a springboard crossbody to Kraig right when he turns his body, Iggy did a senton, Iggy got from behind of Kraig when he got, Iggy drops him with a Double Knee Backbreaker, Iggy goes to the top rope where he did a body splash to the chest of Kraig, Kraig rolls over to avoid the body splash, Kraig did a quick mudhole for 5 seconds, Kraig quick got Iggy up where he did sevral left and rights to the face of Iggy, he drops multiple elbows smashes to the face of Iggy, he throw him to the ropes where Kraig did a big boot to the face of Iggy, Kraig threw Iggy to the corner where he tags Axel where the did a Double Team Full Nelson Facebuster

"A Double Team Full Nelson Facebuster by The Skull Breaking Bikers!" Jacob said

"Nice move by the Bikers!" Michael

Axel goes for the pin leading to Christopher going for the count

"1...2..." Iggy kicks out

Axel knees Iggy in the face right when he quickly got up, he follows it with a clothesline, he did a gutwrench suplex to Iggy, then he did another one, he did a rolling elbow drop, Axel lifted Iggy up in a Gorilla Press position, he dropped to the ropes causing him to hit the ropes, Axel did several knee lifts to the face, Axel went for a clothesline but Iggy ducks it and he did a springboard savate kick after he rebounded from the ropes, Iggy did a standing shooting star press to the chest of Axel, he went to the top rope and did a swanton bomb, Iggy did a moonsault from the ropes, Iggy did a rolling leg drop top the chest of Axel, Iggy throw Axel to the corner where he tags TJ, TJ throws Axel to the ropes as he did an Inverted Atomic Drop where Iggy run to the ropes where he rebounds and they smashed Axel with Freak and Destroy (Inverted Atomic Drop/Running Single Leg Knee Strike Combination)

"FREAK AND DESTROY BY THE SIDESHOW SENSATIONS!" Michael said

"THEY ARE TRYING TO END THE MATCH!" Jacob said

TJ goes for the pin as Christopher goes for the count

"1...2..." Roberta yanks Christopher out of the ring

Kraig took advantage by hitting Iggy with a shoulder tackle and he goes to the apron as Axel tags in Kraig as Axel puts TJ in a Inverted Death Valley Driver postion, as Kraig goes to the apron, he slingshots himself at the same time Axel drops TJ where they did Open Road (Contract Killer)

"OPEN ROAD BY THE SKULL BREAKING BIKER!" Jacob said

"ODE TO THE FOREVER HOOLIGANS!" Michael said

Kraig pins TJ as Christopher goes for the pin

"1...2...3!"

 **(Check my Brain by Alice in Chains)**

 _ **"Here is your winner of the match, The Skull Breaking Bikers!"**_

A mixed reaction but mostly a 90/10 for the win because Roberta got involved, The Skull Breaking Bikers raise their hands in victory, they rode their bikes out the arena alongside with Axel's girlfriend Roberta as they leave the arena.

"The Skull Breaking Bikers advance to the semi finals after Roberta help them win" Michael said

"Next up we will have our first ever female match as we have Justina Florencio vs Rachel Jackson" Jacob said

(Commercial Break)


	5. LAWF First Show Part 2

**Notes: I accidentally deleted my three matches which are Justina Florencio vs Rachel Jackson, Oliver Cadman vs Albert Foat, and El Vengador Azteca vs Scorpion and they will all be short and quick because I want to start on the next 3 matches**

Justina Florencio vs Rachel Jackson

Justina Florencio and Rachel Jackson shook hands in a sign of respect beginning, Justina and Rachel had great back and forth action throughout the match, Justina hits a Soft N' Sexy (Double Leg Slam into the turnbuckles followed into a Stinkface) to the turnbuckles at Rachel for a near fall, Justina dominated most of the match after this until she tried for a powerbomb, Rachel reverse by landing on her feet and did a dropkick from behind, it was on Rachel's favor now, Rachel threw Justina to the corner where she did a Tomboy Torpedo (Cartwheel followed into a Spear to a cornered opponent), she then follows it up with a Hot Flash (Single Underhook Front Facelock Drop) for a near fall, Rachel dominated the rest until she tried for a moonsault, Justina rolls out of it where she did a dropkick, Justina capitalizes with Cheek to Cheek (Shining Peach), after the match Justina and Rachel shook hands as a sign of respect

Oliver Cadman vs Albert Foat

Oliver Cadman mostly targeted Albert's leg through out the match, early on, he tried for a figure-four leglock, Albert shoved him with his leg, Albert mostly targeted Oliver's back by doing a lot of backbreakers, he decked Oliver with Snap Back (Overhead Gutwrench Backbreaker Drop) for a near fall, Albert tried for a powerbomb, Oliver counters it with a sunset flip for a one count, Oliver did a dropkick to the legs, and he starts targeting the legs the most, he executed a Full Nelson Legsweep for a near fall, after the near fall, he did a Cutting Room Floor (Lifting DDT) for a near fall as well, he tried for another Cutting Room Floor, Albert counters it with a Alabama Slam, he then executed a Spine Rattler (Hero Sandwich) for a near fall, he tried for a roundhouse kick, Oliver catches his leg and he locked in Final Act (Still Life) he locked it in for about 80 seconds where Albert taps out since he can't handle the pressure causing a mixed reaction because of the clean finish

El Vengador Azteca vs Scorpion

The match between the 2 luchadors was filled with high pace actions, there's highlights such as Vengador Azteca hitting a Top Rope Corner Springboard Twisting Crossbody, Scorpion hitting a Superkick to a midair Azteca, a Suicide Dive by Azteca, Scorpion hitting a Dropkick to a midair Azteca, Azteca performing Aztec Airways (Cartwheel followed into an Over the Top Rope Corkscrew Senton) to the outside, El Vengador Azteca send Scorpion to the ring after this and he drops a Quetzalcoatl (Golden Star Press 2007), all of them were near falls, Azteca tried for a Slingshot Springboard Forearm Smash, Scorpion ducks it and he drops him with a Scorpion Death Drop, he went to the top rope and he did a Shooting Star Press, Scorpion lifted Aztec and he drops him with the Scorpion Driver (Jacknife) for the pinfall victory


	6. LAWF First Show Part 3

**(Immortalized by Disturbed)**

The fans start to boo when the song plays, as 2 figures come onstage, one is a 6'3 Caucasian man with a really muscular and defined physique, he has tribal tattoos on both biceps, he has a shaven beard, walnut brown short air with brown eyes, he has a wide jawbone, he has a square face and defined cheekbones, he is wearing a dark ultramarine blue legless singlet with airbushed skull, demon and monster designs stenciled on the front, sides and backs, navy blue kneepads with airbushed skull designs stenciled on them, navy blue boots with black laces, edging and toes, black wrist tape and three black armbands on both arms, Mad Max themed face paint, he is wearing a blue and black armored helmet, metallic chest plate, skull shaped shoulder pads with black spikes attached and metallic backs with skull designs stenciled and chains attached on them, the second figure is a 6'4 African-American man, he has the same physique as his tag team partner, instead of a shaven beard he has a dark and bushy beard and that he has a black flame tattoos on the sides of his head and he doesn't have a wide jawbone, he is also wearing the same attire as his partner, some of the fans stopped booing because they were frightened of their appearance

 _ **"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall, making their way to the ring, accompanied by Bloodshed, from The Ends of the Earth, at a total combined weight of 573 pounds, Decimator and Doom, The Prophets of Destruction!"**_

Bloodshed (who is the manager) is standing in the middle of Decimator and Doom, Bllodshed is wearing a black suit

"Decimator is the Caucasian guy and Doom is the African-American man, if you get Legion of Doom and Ryback together, you get these two" Jacob said

"Decimator stands at 6'3 and weighs 284 pounds, Doom stands at 6'4 and weighs 289 pounds" Michael said

Decimator and Doom both have cold stares at their face since they are focused on the match, they slowly walked down the isle, the then stepped over them middle ropes where they raise the left arms, Decimator did a Legion of Doom pose and Doom did a Ryback pose

 **(Dare to be Stupid by Weird Al Yankovic)**

The fans cheer to the 1980s comedy song as 2 figures show up onstage, the first figure is on top of the second figure's shoulders, he stood at 5'8, he is Caucasian, he has a pointed chin, receding brow, he has a mohawk that is dyed golden blonde and amber brown eyes, he has tribal tattoos on both upper biceps, he has rounded jawbones and wide mouths, he is wearing a legless single strap singlet with multicolored zigzag, polka dot, wavy line and striped patterns and designs stenciled on the front, back and both legs, black kneepads, white boots with multicolored zigzag and striped patterns stenciled on the sides, and a white wrist tape on both arms, the second figure is standing onstage as appears at 6'10, and is Caucasian he has copper brown eyes, he has the same physique as his tag team partner, this time he has a square face, bald, a dark goatee and mustache, no tribal tattoos, he is wearing knee length tights with multicolored zigzag, polka dot, wavy line and striped patterns and designs stenciled on the front, back and both legs, black kneetape on right leg, white boots with multicolored zigzag and striped patterns stenciled on the sides

 _ **"And there opponents, from A World of their Own, at a total combined weight of 502 pounds, the team of Shorty and Biggy, The Vertically Opposite Companions!"**_

"Shorty stands at 5'8 and weighs 215 pounds, Biggy stands at 6'10 and weighs 287 pounds" Michael said

"The Vertically Opposite Comapnions are like our versions of Jesse and Festus" Jacob said

Biggy waves to the audince while trying to get a grip of Shorty's legs, Shorty also waved at the audience, they do this til they are near the ring, Shorty jumps off Biggy's shoulders and over the top ropes to enter the ring, Shorty did a Jesse pose while Biggy did a Festus pose

Christopher rings the bell where Decimator immediately goes right after Shorty, he hit a hard lariat at Shorty, he threw him like a ragdoll all around the ring, Decimator did a powerbomb to 2 different turnbuckles 2 times in a row, he did a deadlift gutwrench suplex to Shorty 5 times in a row, Decimator execited a Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex, Decimator tries for a German suplex, when he lifted Shorty, he did a backflip and landed on his feet, Shorty did a dropkick to the face of Decimator, he waited for Decimator to get up, when he got up, Shorty springboards himself and hits a Double Knee Strike to the face of Decimator, he throw him to the corner where he tags Biggy where Biggy pushes a stunned Decimator out of the corner where Shorty went to the top rope, Biggy aids Shorty on his High-Angle Diving Forearm Smash

"The VOC With an Aided High-Angle Diving Forearm Smash" Jacob said

"Decimator dominates the early and it looks like The VOC is now getting the upper hand and it's right now on their favor" Michael said

Biggy goes for the pin on Decimator

"1..." Decimator powers out

Decimator goes for a knee lift which would lead to Biggy dodging it, Biggy did a clothesline to the back of Decimator's back, Biggy follows it up with a leg drop, Biggy did a deadlift powerbomb to Decimator, then he did a deaflift gutwrench powerbomb, Biggy did went to the middle ropes where he did a body splash to him, the Biggy lifted Decimator up to his feet where he did a Side Bearhug Submission Hold, he locked it in for a minute where Decimator fought off of it, Decimator starts to go back dominating the match by hitting a chop block to the leg of Biggy, Decimator did a leg DDT to Biggy's left, then he does this to his right leg, Decimator did a body splash, he threw him to the corner where he tags Doom, Decimator holds Biggy in place as Doom did a Running Arched Big boot

"The POD have are now back to dominating the match" Michael said

"The POD are looking to finish the match" Jacob said

Doom goes for the pin on Biggy as Christopher goes for the count

"1...2..." Biggy kicks out

Doom doesn't let Biggy get a breather because he starts beating him up with a aggressive mudhole stomp to the legs, Doom did a deadlift sitout powerbomb, Doom then did a Full Neslon Slam then he proceeds to follow it up with a Running Frog Splash, Doom then throws him to the corner where he tags in Decimator where they did a did a Double Team Gorilla Press position, they dropped him with No Man's Land (Out of Control)

"NO MAN'S LAND BY THE PROPHETS OF DESTRUCTION!" Jacob said

"THEY TOOK SHADES OF EVIL AND TETSUYA NAITO!" Michael said

Decimator goes for the pin

"1...2..." Biggy kicks out

Deciator then tags in Doom as they did the same tag move, Doom did a 3 consecutive gutwrench suplexes, then he would proceed to stomp on Biggy, Doom tried for Full Nelson slam, Biggy elbows Doom in the chest 3 times, Biggy did a big boot to the face of Doom he throw him to the corner where he tags Smally as Biggy puts Doom in a Chokeslam postion by lifting him with, Smally did went to the top rope where he jumps from it and he and Biggy drops Doom with Height and Seek (Sit-Out Chokeslam/Diving Somersault Neckbreaker Slam Combination)

"HEIGHT AND SEEK BY THE VERTICALLY OPPOSITE COMPANIONS!" Michael said

"NICE DOPE TAG FINISHER MOVE BY THEM!" Jacob said

Biggy shoulder tackles Decimator out of the ring as Smally pins Doom as the Christopher goes for the pin

"1...2..." Bloodshed tries to pull the referee but Biggy attacks him to prevent the interference

"3!"

 **(Dare to be Stupid by Weird Al Yankovic)**

 _ **"Here is your winner of the match, The Vertically Opposite Companions!"**_

"The Vertically Opposite Companions with a big win over the powerful Prophets" Jacob said

"They will advanced in the semis next week" Michael said

The Vertically Opposite Companions celebrate in the ring where Smally got on Biggy's shoulders, they raised their hands in victory

(Commercial Break)

 **(Lights by Ellie Goulding)**

The fans cheer when the song plays as a Caucasian female named Zelda Vachell comes onstage, she had a thin and toned straight figure, wears CC cup bra, she has icy blue eyes, bleached blonde hair in a kiss curl, a rounded chin, wide jawbone, small pug nose, thin lips, flat cheekbones, a sloping forehead, she has mascara, eyeliner, and red lipstick on her face, she has red nail polish on her fingernails, she is wearing a deep pink elastic turtleneck top with white and red heart designs stenciled on the front and back, and a heart shaped cleavage exposing hole on the front, pink tights with red outlined heart shaped holes on both legs and "LOVE!" stenciled on the back, white boots with red laces and hearts stenciled on the sides, white armbands with red hearts on both arms, she is wearing a long white satin scarf with red and pink hearts stenciled on it

 _ **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making her way to the ring from Iowa City, Iowa, Zelda Vachelll!" Said by Olivia Martinez**_

"Zelda Vachell is probably the most lovable female in her roster" Michael said

"Zelda is a Former WWE Smackdown Women's Champion" Jacob said

Zelda Vachell walks her way down the isle, while in the isle, she starts blowing multiple kisses to the audience causing the obsessed fans to blush at this, Zelda walks her way to the ring where she goes to the top and she blows a kiss to the audience, she then takes her scarf off where she waits for her opponent

 **(In the Air Tonight by Kelly Sweet)**

The fans start to boo to song as a Japanese female named Megumi Striker comes onstage, she has long black hair that goes down to her butt, it has dark purple and red streaks in it, it is tied in a braid, she has high cheek bones, brown eyes, light olive skin tone, she has blue contacts, she has a bust size of 36D, she has a well built and a bit thick physique like Sanada, she is wearing long black leather pants with white and silver symbols of strength and power, she has a tight fitting Gothic silver corset top, she has short black wrestling boots

 _ **"And her opponent, from Tokyo, Japan, Megumi Striker!"**_

"Megumi Striker is the illegitimate daughter of Testuya Naito, her mother was a popular pop star" Jacob said

"Megumi is very close to her dad Tetsuya, you will see her free lancing in other stints in Japan, she has won a couple of shoot style tournaments, trained by Tetsuya Naito, Katie Striker, and the New Japan Dojo, used to wrestle in AAA and Chikara, a former Chikara Pro Young Lions Cup, a 6x DDT Ironman Champion, she has won the tag titles in NOAH in a mask and no one knew she was a woman at the time because she was wearing a mask and a bodysuit, she held it with KENTA, since she became impressed on her work ethic, she became hell bent on being the best in the world" Michael said

Megumi had her eyes on the match since she didn't use any pomp and circumstances onstage, Megumi walked down the ring, where she enters the middle ropes and had a staredown with Zelda

The female referee named Bridgette Gonzalez (A Spanish-American female with olive brown skin and has brown hair done in braids) rings the bell, Megumi did the first strike to Zelda with a hard roundhouse kick to the side of her head, Megumi did several soccer like kicks to the head of Zelda, she did a leg drop to the chest of Zelda, she for another roundhouse kick to a grounded Zelda, Zelda ducks it and did a slap to the face of Megumi, she threw her to the corner where she did a dropkick to the Megumi's chest, Zelda hit a clothesline to Megumi after she left the corner from the dropkick she got, Zelda then did a senton to Megumi, she then did a leg drop to her, she then lifted Megumi up to her feet where Zelda ran to the ropes where she rebounds from it and she hits a Running Knife Edge Chop the she runs to the same rope where she did a Running Jumping Double Axehandle

"Zelda hitting a combo consisting of a Running Knife Edge Chop and a Running Jumping Double Axehandle" Michael said

"Zelda had to deal with several stiff strikes from Megumi early on the match" Jacob said

Zelda pins Megumi as Bridgette goes for the pin

"1...2" Megumi kicks out

Zelda did a pumphandle suplex to a recovering Megumi, she then proceeds to do a knee drop to the head of Megumi, Zelda follows it up with a leg drop, she then lifts Megumi up where she did a pumphandle fallway slam, she then follows it with a gutwrench suplex to Megumi, Zelda then did a leg drop to the chest of Megumi, Zelda tried to do another pumphandle suplex, Megumi counters it with several kicks to the side of Zelda's head, Megumi then starts to proceed to do several stiff kicks to Zelda's arm, she then applies an armbar for 10 seconds, she then did a gutwrench suplex of her own, Megumi then threw Zelda outside of the ring where she runs to the ropse where she did a Basement Dropkick to Zelda when she got up

"Megumi with high impact offense with a Basement Dropkick" Jaocb said

"Nice moves from the 2 technicians!" Michael said

Megumi did several stiff knee strikes to Zelda's face on the outside, she did several stomps to Zelda's arm, Megumi threw Zelda to the barriace, she then did a powerbomb to the barricade as well, she when did a gutwrench suplex on the floor, she then did a german suplex to Zelda to the floor, Megumi tried for a pacakage piledriver but Zelda slips away from and she did a roundhouse kick of her own to Megumi, Zelda then did a pumphandle suplex of her own to Megumi on to the barricade she then puts her to the apron where she did a Lifting Falling Inverted DDT, she then throws her back to the ring and she enters, Zelda then locked in Valen-Tight (Straightjacket Anaconda Vise) to Megumi

"Zelda locking in Valen-Tight on to Megumi!" Michael said

"Zelda has hold on tight!" Jacob said

Zelda locked it in for about a minute, Megumi didn't tap from the move leading to Zelda to cancel it, Zelda then went to the corner waiting for Megumi to get, when she was kneeling, she ran at her she jumped over her leg and locked in her finisher Love Triangle (Shining Triangle)

"ZELDA LOCKING IN LOVE TRIANGLE ON TO MEGUMI!" Jacob said

"ZELDA USING SHINSUKE'S SIGNATUE SUBMISSION MOVE, SHE GOT A REAL HARD GRIP ON HER!" Michael said

Zelda locks in the move on to Megumi, she gave it her all with a hard grip to it for 2 minutes, Megumi didn't tap out to it, Megumi broke out of it when she reverse it and did a arm trap deadlift sit out powerbomb, Megumi then lifted Zelda up to her feet and she locks in a Cross Arm Breaker

"MEGUMI IS LOCKING IN A CROSS ARM BREAKER ON TO ZELDA!" Michael said

"MEGUMI IS TRYING TO MAKE ZELDA TAP OUT TO THE FINISHER!" Jacob said

For about a minute, Zelda taps out of the move since she can't handle the pressure on the targeted arm

 **(In the Air Tonight by Kelly Sweet)**

 _ **"Here is your winner of the match, Megumi Striker!"**_

"Megumi targeting Zelda's arm is the key to her victory" Jacob said

"Megumi is going to advance in the semis with the win here tonight" Michael said

The fans made a mixed reaction for the clean win for Megumi Striker, Megumi walks down the leaves the arena after the victory

(Commercial Break)

 **(Back Door Stranger by 38 Special)**

The fans cheer to the folk country song when it plays, A Caucasian (Who is of Samoan Descent) named Francis Savea comes onstage, he has hazel eyes, a rather chubby and slightly defined physique, ash brown hair done in a side part, a thick mustache and bushy goatee, a pronounced brow, bushy eyebrows, a large and wide nose, wide eyes, tattoo of the Tasmanian Devil on his upper left bicep, body hair on his chest, arms and back, and a gap between his front teeth, he is wearing a yellow and dark yellow flannel shirt, baggy and ripped jean shorts with brown leather pockets and gold rivets attached on the front, black belt with a gold buckle, black kneepads, knee brace on left leg, white wrestling socks with red stripes, light brown working boots with black laces, messy white hand and wrist tape on both arms, he is wearing a tattered jean vest and a red backwards baseball cap

"SOOOOOWEEEEE!" Francis yells, after he threw his hat to the crowd

 _ **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, from Little Rock, Arkansas, weighing in at 274 pounds, Francis Savea!"**_

"Francis is a rough and tumble country boy that used to be a pig farmer" Michael said

"Francis is like our version of The Godwinns, Francis is trying not to be a buffoonish version of them, he is a former TNA King of the Mountain Champion, a Impact World Champion, a World Tag Team Champion, a 2x X-Division Champion, and a NXT Champion" Jacob said

Francis walks down the isle in the style of James Storm, he then slides to the ring where he does The Godwinns pose in the ring and yells "SOOOOOWEEEEE!"

 **(Here I Stand by Off-Kilter)**

The fans cheer when the song plays, as a Irish Caucasian man name Chad Avalon comes onstage, he had a pretty stocky and well built physique, he has green eyes, red hair done in a pageboy, slightly pale skin, wide chin, a square shaped face, thick red sideburns, a large tattoo of a Celtic cross on his back, a medium wide nose, thick eyebrows, a scar on his lower back from a previous surgery, he is wearing emerald green tights with orange shamrock and Celtic Cross themed designs stenciled on the legs and back, black kneepads, black boots, emerald green kick pads with Celtic themed designs stenciled on them and orange edging, black wristbands with Irish flag designs and dark green edging on both arms

 ** _"And his opponent, from Dublin, Ireland, weighing in at 244 pounds, Chad Avalon!"_**

"We got an Irish resident in LAWF as of Chad Avalon" Jacob said

"Chad is wrestling his first match here in LAWF against a veteran as of Francis, Chad loves to like a good drink" Michael said

Chad walks down the isle doing shadow boxing like Dean Amrbose, he then walks to apron and goes under the top rope, he does shadow boxing in the ring

Christopher rings the bell where Francis and Chad did fist to fist contest because Chad said to Francis to do a fist to fist contest, Francis did the first punch, Chad did a harder punch, Francis did a third punch that is harder than his first, Chad did a fourth punch with more force, it knocked Francis out, Chad did a knee drop, he tried for a suplex, Francis kneed him in the gut and he did a clothesline to him, Francis did a gutwrench suplex to Chad, he then proceeds to follows it up with a senton, he then threw him to the ropes where he did a belly to belly suplex to a rebounding Chad, he then performed a leg drop, he lifted Chad again and he did a powerbomb, he then drops Chad hard to the canvas with a Deadlift Leghook Saito Suplex

"Francis hitting a Deadlift Leghook Saito Suplex to Chad!" Michael said

"Here we see the power of The Heavyweight Hayseed" Jacob said

Francis pin Chad where Christopher starts counting

"1..." Chad kicks out

Francis did a airplane swing to Chad where he spun him 10 times where he would release him, Francis did a body splash, Francis lifted Chad up to his feet where he did a back suplex, Francis did a senton to the chest of Chad, he then throws Chad to the corner where he lifted him up to the top rope, he went for a superplex, when he did it, Chad tries to fight off of it with several punches to gut, he succeeds in this with a 5th punch which would lead to Francis falling to the mat, Chad follows it with a diving fist drop, Chad then lifted Francis up to his feet where he did a deadlift fisherman suplex, he then did 10 knee drops in a row, he then lifts him up to his feet where he drives him with Dublin Pub Crawl (Fisherman Driver)

"Chad hitting the Dublin Pub Crawl to Francis" Jacob said

"Chad is known for his brawling skills and he had the strength to lift a 274 pounded man of Francis" Michael said

Chad tries for pin to Francis while Christopher goes for the pin

"1...2..." Francis kicks out

Chad waited for 30 seconds on what he will do, Francis got up, Chad and Francis did a punching contest again, Chad did a hard left punch, Francis did a harder left blow, Chad done a more forceful right blow, but Francis won the punching contest when he did a very hardhitting right blow to the face of Chad, Francis then put him in a powerbomb postion where he threw him to the turnbuckles, Chad felt the pain from it but he was still standing, Francis then laid him out with a High-Speed Running Crossbody he then pins Chad as Christopher goes for the count

"1...2.." Chad kicks out

Chad then gets up and he tried for a clothesline since he got up at the same time Francis did, Francis ducked it and he he did a clothesline of his own, he then did a body splash to the chest of Chad, Francis then did a elbow drop to Chad, then he did a leg drop to the chest of Chad, then he went for a senton as a follow up, he then lifted Chad up to his feet where he ran to the ropes where he rebounds and he deck Chad with a Running Boby Block then he ran to the opposite ropes where he rebounds to and he drops him with a Running Jumping Eblow Drop, he then ran to the same rope he ran at where he rebounds from it and he drops Chad with a Soo-We Splash (Running Jumping Body Avalanche)

"Francis hitting the Soo-We Splash to Chad!" Michael said

"Chad had to endure a 274 chubby man as of Francis on his chest!" Jacob said

Francis then lifted Chad up to his feet where he puts him in a Death Valley Driver, he then throws him down the mat hard with Hog Wild (Cruel Intentions)

"HOG WILD BY FRANCIS!" Jacob said

"FRANCIS USING THE LATE SEAN O'HAIRE'S FINISHER!" Michael said

Francis then pins Chad as Christopher goes for the pin

"1...2..." Chad kicks out

Francis the lifted Chad up to his feet where he slams down with a scoop slam, he then did a leg drop to the chest of Chad, he then lifted him up again and he did a powerbomb, Chad reverses it with a huricanrana, Chad then lifts Francis up his feet, Chad then puts him in a Side Slam positon, he jumps causing Francis to jump as well, Chad then drops him down the mat with Celtic Thunder (Twist of Funk)

"CELTIC THUNDER BY CHAD TO FRANCIS!" Michael said

"CHAD USING CHIKARA'S AMASIS TWIST OF FUNK MOVE!" Jacob said

Chad pins Francis where Christopher pins him

"1...2...3!" The fans cheer for the pinfall victory

 **(Here I Stand by Off-Kilter)**

 _ **"Here is your winner of the match, Chad Avalon!"**_

"Chad advances to the semi-finals after dropping Francis with the Celtic Thunder" Jacob said

"We saw good back and forth action from both Chad and Francis" Michael said

Chad raises his arms and victory after the pinfall victory, Chad told Francis to get up, when Francis got up, Chad offers his hand to Francis, Francis accepts the hand, Francis leaves the ring as goes backstage, Chad then goes to the top turnbuckle where he does some shadow boxing

(Commercial Break)


	7. LAWF First Show Part 4

**(Love the Way you Hate me by Like a Storm)**

The fans boo to the song as a Caucasian man named Adam Price shows up onstage, he has naturally dark brown hair that is tamed towards the nape of his neck, blue eyes, a short boxed beard, he is wearing black wrist tape, maroon trunks with two vertical black lines on either sides of a thicker black line at the left side of the trunks with the letter 'A' sitting over 'P' both in a slightly different shade of maroon than the base trunks, maroon knee pads with a small portion of black at the lower back of them, black boots with maroon kick pads with a black line travelling up the back of them to meet the back on the knee pads), he is wearing a black leather vest with an attached black cloth hood

 _ **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, from Birmingham, England, weighing in at 115 pounds, Adam Price!"**_

"Adam Price, despite of his weight, is a intimidating mercenary at 115 pounds." Jacob said

"Adam Price is a former ROH World Champion, a World Televsion Champion, All Star Wrestling British World Heavyweight Champion, British Lightweight Champion, CMLL World Lightweight Champion, World Heavyweight Champion, NWA World Historic Light Heavyweight Champion, IWGP Intercontinental Champion, Light Heavyweight Champion, and being a NWA World Heavyweight Champion" Michael said

Adam walked to the ring in focused on the match and ignoring the crowds reaction, Adam then enters the ring and just stood at the middle of the ring til his music stops

 **(In Bloom by Nirvana)**

A mixed reaction but mostly positive response for song as a Caucasian male name J.P Rainforth, he had a pretty built and mildly defined physique, icy blue eyes, long dirty blonde hair, a blonde mustache and chinstrap beard combo, a wide chin, drawn cheekbones, sloping forehead, thin blonde eyebrows, a tattoo of a crying angel on his upper left bicep, a small tribal tattoo on his right shoulder and forearm, he is wearing jean pants with rips in the knees, flannel pattern fabric straps hanging from the pockets, and airbrushed surreal grunge themed designs, black boots with light blue laces, edging and flannel pattern tassels on the back, smudged wrist tape with "RAINFORTH" written on it on both arms, dark and moody eye makeup under his eyes, he is wearing a tattered flannel vest and a flannel pattern bandanna

 _ **"And his opponent, from Tacoma, Washington, weighing in at 227 pounds, J.P. Rainforth!"**_

"The Kurt Cobain of pro wrestling, The Monotone Hooligan, and The Rain City Contempt has come to LAWF" Michael said

"You will see him backstage depressing other wrestlers when they talk to him" Jacob said

J.P Rainforth slowly walks to the ring and is focused to the match as well, he then enters the ring over the middle ropes, he sits in the ring with he head down, he then gets up and takes off his vest and bandanna

Adam Price hits dominated early in the match by hitting really stiff knees to J.P. Rainforth, then tried a for a knife edge chop but J.P. counters it by bloking his wrist, he then did several kicks to Adam's gut, he did a scoop slam, an Oklahoma Slam, he did a Swinging Fisherman Suplex for a one count, J.P. then lifts Adam Price in a DDT postion, J.P. drags himself to the corner, he climbed to the second rope where he lifts Adam up and drops with Raine Cage (Double Underhook Powerbomb from the second rope), he then lifted Adam up to his feet where he did an Inside Leghook Fisherman positon, he lifts him up and drives him down the mat with Grunge Plunge (Bizarro Driver), this got a 2 count, he then tries for a clothesline, Adam ducks it and hit a hard roundhouse kick to J.P. he then bends his fingers and Superkicks him in for hard measures, he then lifts J.P. up to his feet and decks him in the face with a V-Trigger for the win, the fans made a mixed reaction because of the clean victory

 **I Will make the The Savage Southerners match and The Cybernetic Specialists match real quick because I accidentally deleted it and the Adam Price and J.P Rainforth match short too**

 **The Savage Southerners vs The Cybernetic Specialists**

The Savage Southerners consisting of Anderson Slocumb and Gulliver Loates took on The Cybernetic Specialists consisting of Zack Islmer and Hank Johnson, the matched stared off of Anderson going aggressively at Zack, it transitioned to Zack as he reversed a powerbomb with a huricanrana, he went to the top rope where Anderson quickly saw this as he tries to go at him but gets decked with a Diving Shoulderblock he then tags in Hank where Hank then did a Bridging German Suplex where he lifted him as Hank did a Superkick, this will only lead for a 1 count, Hank dominated most of it until Anderson got the upperhand he quickly pummeled Hank after reversing a second Superkick, he did a facebuster where he follows it up with a Dragon Sleeper, he then tagged in Gulliver where they did Stereo Rapid Fire Stomps to a crouching Hank, Gulliver would do a Short-Arm transitioned into an STO to Hank only leading for a 2 count, Gulliver got frustrated at this where he threw him to the corner where he did several knife edge chops to Hank in a stiff matter, he then go for a second Short-Arm transitioned into an STO but Hank counters it with a Superkick, Hank then locked a Standing Cross Armbreaker to Gulliver for 2 minutes, he then tag his partner where Zack put Gulliver in a Inverted Front Powerslam postion leading to Hank running to the ropes rebounding where they dropped Gulliver with Blue Screen of Death (Thunder Express), Anderson breaks the pin up where he clothesline Hank out of the ring and he enters for the rope and tells his partner Gulliver to tag him, Gulliver got up and he did a knee strike to Zack, he then tags Anderson where they grabbed both of Zack's legs and locked in a Standing Argentine Leglock postion, they swung his body and turned into a To Live and Die In Dixie (Washing Machine) for the pinfall making a mixed reaction for the match because of the clean finish for the tweeners

(Commercial Break)

 **(Uptown Funk by Bruno Mars and Mark Ronson)**

The fans cheer to the happy sounding jazz funk song plays, an African-American named Medea Eady shows up onstage, she had a skinny and toned hourglass figure, she was pretty busty with CC cups, she has deepest brown hair with black highlights that is done in a pageboy, she had a wide mouth, full cheekbones, a small pointed nose, pointed chin, light brown skin, tattoos of musical notes on both forearms and stomach, she wears mascara, eyeliner, light bronze eye shadow and dark bronze lipstick, she is wearing a golden yellow fabric top with black and bronze crisscrossed straps and bronze foil musical note designs stenciled on the cups, black panties with musical note designs stenciled on the back, golden yellow elastic chaps with designs featuring notes, saxophones and hearts stenciled on both legs, black boots, bronze foil elbow pads on both arms, she is wearing a grey porkpie hat and a jean jacket with musical note designs stenciled on the back, front and sleeves, she has a saxophone on her hand

 _ **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making her way to the ring accompained by Kierra, from Billoxi, Missippi, Medea Eady!" Olivia Martinez says**_

Her sister is also her onstage, she resembles Medea Eady but younger, she is wearing a black t-shirt, a jean jacket, jeans and black shoes

"Medea Eady known for her love of jazz music as you can see she has a saxophone in her hand" Jacob said

"Her younger sister Kierra is walking down with her to support her matches" Michael said

Medea walks down the isle, at halfway he performs the tone of Uptown Funk with her saxophone for 30 seconds, she then enters the ring where she takes off her porkpie hat and jacket and waiting for her opponent

 **(Me Against the Music by Britney Spears)**

The fans start to boo as the pop music plays, a Caucasian female named Eva Shairp shows up onstage, she had a toned and curvy hourglass figure, she is very busty since she is wearing a D cup bra, she has platinum blonde hair that is done in a shoulder length with a tonsure, she has an oblong face, receding brow, medium pointed nose, full lips, full cheekbones, pointed chin, she wears mascara, eye liner, and red lipstick on her face, and she has red nail polish on her fingernails, she is wearing a shiny white elastic top with silver edging, pink outlined teal stars stenciled on the cups, white tassels attached on the straps, white kneepads, white micro shorts with "SHAIRP" stenciled on the back and white tassels attached on the waist, black boots with white laces and tassels on the sides, silver arm sleeves with white edging on both arms

 _ **"And her opponent, from California City, California, Eva Shairp!"**_

"The Britney Spears of pro wrestling is making her debut for LAWF" Michael said

"She is a pop music singer which is evident as you compared her to Britney Spears" Jacob said

Eva Shairp soaks all the boos from the fans, Eva did a cocky entrance when she was walking down the ring, Eva then did a cocky pose when she enters the ring

Christopher rings the bell where Medea and Eva circle each other in the ring, Medea then gets into a collar-to-collar tie up with Eva, Medea got the upper hand and she hits a hip toss to Eva, Eva got up where she tried for a lariat but Medea counters hit with a powerslam, Medea then went to the middle rope where she did a leg drop to Eva but she rolls out of it, Eva then gets up where she did knee strike to the face of Medea, she then lifts her up to her feet where she did a scoop slam to Medea, she then hits a leg drop to Medea, Eva taunts Medea which would lead to a wake up call for her as she tried to do a punch to Eva's face but she blocks it with her hands and she knees her in the gut where she drapes Medea to the ropes, she then leaves the ring and goes on the apron where she moves back a little, she then proceeds to run and she did a Running Corckscrew Neckbreaker, the impact caused both female to fall on the outside where Medea fell with harder than Eva

"A huge Running Corkscrew Necbreaker by Eva" Jacob said

"There is no count-outs for our normal matches, they can fight as they can want to" Michael said

Eva would stomp on Medea's back causing the damage to increase more, she then threw her to the barricade writhing her back in pain, she then did a suplex to Medea on the floor, Eva then did a gutwrench neckbreaker to Medea, she the does a fisherman suplex to Medea, Eva did a senton to Medea's back, she then tries for a suplex backbreaker, Medea kicked her in the gut as a reversal and she did a clohtesline to Eva, Medea started bouncing Eva's head 10 times and she starts punching her in the face, she then threw her back in the ring as she goes on the top rope where she did a crossbody to a standing Eva who got up after being thrown back to the ring, Eva threw her to the ropes where she did a Sit-Out Rear Mat Slam to a rebounding Eva

"A Sit-Out Rear Mat Slam by Medea" Michael said

"Medea is fighting back" Jacob said

Medea then pins Eva as Bridgette starts counting

"1." Eva kicks out

Medea then does a leg drop to Eva, her sister is clapping her on as she is telling that she got it, Medea goes on the top rope where she then his a diving elbow drop to the chest of Eva, she then lifts Eva up to her feet where she threw her to the ropes as she did a dropkick to a rebounding Eva, Medea then does a moonsault to Eva but Eva rolls out of it, Eva then hits a single leg drop kick to Medea, she then lifts her up to her feet where she does a fisherman suplex, she then did 5 elbow drops in a row, she then threw her to the corner where she hits a dropkick to the cornered Medea, she then went to the top rope where she did a moonsault to Medea's chest, Eva taunts at the fans as Medea slowly gets up, Eva then springboards herself at Medea and she drops her face down the mat with One More Time (Springboard Sit-Out Facebuster)

"Eva hits Medea with One More Time!" Jacob said

"I can't make a pun with the move because it's too difficult to make one!" Michael said

Eva then pins Medea as Bridgette starts counting

"1...2..." Medea kicks out

Eva starts targeting Medea's leg so that she could use her submission move later on, Eva trapped her leg on a ring post where she did a figure-four leglock before Bridgette told her to get off it, Eva then jumps to the apron where she did a slingshot legdrop to the leg of Medea, she then did rapid fire stomps to Medea's leg till Bridgette pushed her from preventing Medea to get physically injured, for 30 seconds, Eva tries to go for a leg drop but Medea dodges it, Medea starts fighting back with lefts and rights to the face of Eva, she locks in a Chickenwing Armlock to Eva for 30 seconds, she twists it with a Single Underhook DDT, she starts puncing Eva's heel as her target for a minute, she then locks in Sax Reed (Kneeling Heel Hook)

"Medea hitting the Sax Reed to Eva" Michael said

"Medea is targeting the heel of Eva" Jacob said

Medea had a big huge grip to the submission move as she locks it in for about a minute, Eva gets out of it with her other foot by kicking her in the face, Eva then gets up but is still stunned, Medea takes advantage of it by going behind of Eva where she runs to the ropes leading to her rebounding from it and she does a leapfrog and drops Eva with a Brass Section (Kotaru Crusher)

"MEDEA HAS HIT THE BRASS SECTION TO EVA!" Jacob said

"MEDEA USING KENNY OMEGA'S POPULAR MOVES THAT HE USED IN NJPW!" Michael said

Medea then pins Eva as Bridgette starts counting

"1...2..." Eva kicks out

Medea then goes to the top rope where she tries for a leg drop, when she executes it, Eva rolls out of the way and she hits a clothesline to a recovering Medea, she then locks in the Opening Note (Haas of Pain) to Medea with a harder grip

"EVA HAS REACHED THE OPENING NOTE TO MEDEA!" Michael said

"EVA USING CHARLIE HAAS' FAMOUS SUBMISSION ATTACK!" Jacob said

Eva locks in the grip with a fiercer grip, for about 2 minutes, Medea couldn't handle the pressure and she taps out of it, leading a mixed reaction for the win for Eva

 **(Me Against the Music by Britney Spears)**

 _ **"Here is your winner, Eva Shairp!"**_

"Eva Shairp advances to the second round tournament" Jacob said

"Eva Shairp targeting Medea's legs is the key to her victory" Michael said

Eva Shairp makes an arrogant pose to show everyone that she is the victory of the match, she then leaves the ring, Medea's sister Kierra enters the ring where she pats her on the back she says "You will get her next time when you get your rematch", Medea and Kierra then leaves the ring and the fans make a standing ovation for the 2 females

(Commercial Break)


	8. LAWF First Show Part 5

**(Guilty by All)**

The fans boo to the indy rock song as a British Caucasian man named Reginald Webber came onstage, he had a slightly thin and fairly muscular physique, blonde hair with dyed brown streaks that is done in a short brush cut, an oblong face, chin puff goatee, a rounded jawbone, defined cheekbones, a wide mouth, lightly tanned skin, a tattoo of a tiger on his left shoulder, thin and dark eyebrows, a large hooked nose, he is wearing cherry red knee length tights with sword and rose designs stenciled on the legs, "Weasel" on the back and a black waist, red boots with white soles, black kick pads with white tassels attached and Old English style designs stenciled on them, cherry red arm sleeve on right arm, and two black elastic wristbands on right arm

 _ **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, from London, England, weighing in at 229 pounds, Reginald Webber!" Joshua Martinez says**_

"The youngest person in our roster at only 15, The Remarkable Reginald Webber makes his appearance in LAWF" Joshua said

"Reginald glorifies himself as The English Weasel, he stands at 6'2 and weighs 229 pounds at only 15, that's so ridiculous, he must've took the growth spurt thing too far" Michael said

Reginald soaks up the boos, he made several cocky poses and taunting the fans throughout most of his entrance, he then enters the ring where gets on the top turnbuckle where he yells insults to the audience causing the crowd to boo him louder

 **(World on Fire by Slash and Myles Kennedy)**

The fans start to cheer when the song plays, a Caucasian man named Ben Rac came onstage, he had a fairly muscular and really built physique, he has long tan hair with blonde highlights, an oblong face, pronounced brow, a rounded chin, flat cheekbones, a tattoo of an anchor and mermaid on his upper left bicep, a dark and thin mustache and goatee and a wide jawbone, he is wearing bronze foil wrestling pants with silver edging and silver star, flame and Velociraptor themed designs on both legs, white belt with "B-E-N" stenciled on the sides, white boots with bronze edging, toes and heel, three bronze elastic wristbands on both arms, knee brace on right leg, he is wearing a bronze and silver Wrestlemania 8 style Randy Savage jacket with his signature logo and "FUNDAMENTAL" stenciled on the back

 _ **"And his opponent, from Durham, North Carolina, weighing in at 226 pounds, "The Fundamental" Ben Rac!"**_

"The Biggest Piece of the Action Ben Rac has arrived on LAWF" Michael said

"Ben is a former World Heavyweight Champion, a World Tag Team Champion, a 3x WWE Intercontinental Champion, a WWE Raw Tag Team Champion, and a WWE United States Champion" Joshua said

Ben Rac starts giving fans high fives and fist bumps when he was approaching the ring, he then enters the ring where he does a headstand in the middle of the ring, Christopher rings the bell

Reginald and Ben are at the opposite corners, Reginald offered Ben a handshake, when Ben was about to shake it, Reginald canceled it and slapped him in the face causing the crowd to boo pretty loudly because of the blatant disrespect, Reginald kicked him in the gut and he nailed a DDT to a stunned Ben, he punches him in the for about 10 times, when he tried for the 11th, Ben grabbed his forearm and did a kip up and he did a arm drag to Ben, The Fundamental did a handstand leg drop to the leg of Reginald, he then lifts Reginald up to his feet where he did a fisherman suplex him, he then go up to the top rope where he did a diving senton to Reginald's chest, he then locks in a Figure-Four Leglock

"Ben Rac has a firm grip with the Figure-Four Leglock on to Reginald" Johsua said

"The Fundamental is giving Reginald karma for disrespecting him early in the match" Michael said

Ben puts in a firm grip with the stretch as he locked it in for a minute, Reginald was able to escape by punching him in the face, Reginald tries to capitalize with a German suplex but Ben did a backflip after being released from him, Ben did a clothesline from the back where he did a leg drop to the back of the Weasel's back, he then traps him in the corner but Ben poked him in the eyes which Christopher didn't see because Ben's body is blocking his view, before the ref could know what is going on, Reginald tried not to make it suspicious by hitting a dropkick to the back of Ben, he then proceeds to step on Ben's back, he then lifts him up to his feet where he smashes his face with a Chipped Tooth (Codebreaker)

"Reginald giving Ben Rac a Chipped Tooth" Michael said

"Reginald poking Ben's eyes for the advantage of the ref not seeing due to Ben's body on view and he attacked from behind to make it less suspicious" Joshua said

Reginald pins Ben as Christopher goes for the count

"1...2..." Ben kicks out

Reginald then starts to stomp on Ben's back to prevent him from getting up, Reginald then starts doing a mudhole to Ben, he then lifts him up and a pumphandle neckbreaker to Ben, he then threw him to the corner where he did a leaping clothesline to the cornered Ben, he follows it with a monkey flip, he then lifts him with a scoop slam, Ben counters it with a body splash, Ben did a headstand senton to the chest of Reginald, he then goes to the top rope where he does a somersault leg drop form the top, Ben then throws Reginald to the corner, Ben then hits a Running Knee Strike to the face of Reginald then he follows it up with a running bulldog, he then throws him over the top rope, Ben then runs to the ropes which he would rebound where he did a Raptor Revolver (No Handed Over the Top Rope Backflip Senton)

"Raptover Revolver by Ben!" Joshua said

"Holy Sh*t by the move made by Ben!" Michael said

Ben then throws Reginald back to the ring where he locks in a Hammerlock to Reginald, he then twists it into a Fundamentality (Pepsi Twist)

"FUNDAMENTALITY BY THE FUNDAMENTAL HIMSELF!" Michael said

"BEN USING CM PUNK'S POPULAR MOVES THAT HE HAS USED DURING THE INDYS!" Jacob said

Ben then does a handstand pinning maneuver while Christopher goes for the count

"1...2..." Reginald lifts his shoulders up

Ben then tries for a headstand moonsault but Reginald rolls out of the way and leaves the ring, he throws the chair in the ring and quickly hides in the apron, Ben, Christopher, and the audience were confused on where did Reginald go, Reginald exits out of the opposite apron, he has brass knuckles in his left hand, he appeared behind Ben, he turns him around and strikes in the face hard with the brass knuckles, he throws them out of the way to avoid getting caught, the fans were booing massively from Reginald's dirty tactics, he then lifts him up in a Leghook Belly-to-Back position, he drops him hard in the mat with the Royal Migraine (Awful Waffle)

"ROYAL MIGRAINE BY REGINALD!" Jacob said

"THIS IS WHAT HE IS FAMOUS FOR, CHEATING DURING HIS MATCHES, HE USES CHUCK TAYLOR'S FINISHER!" Michael said

Reginald pins Ben while Christopher starts counting and not knowing what happened

"1...2...3!"

The fans boo were still booing and upset that Reginald cheated during the match

 **(Guilty by All)**

 _ **"Here is your winner of the match, Reginald Webber!"**_

"Reginald doing what he does best by cheating, advances to the second round" Michael said

"Remarkable Reginald advances to the second round" Jacob said

Reginald soaks in all the boos by doing a cockier pose, the crowds booing started to increase since this is increasing his ego

(Commercial Break)

 **(Sweet Lies by Tygers of Pan Tang)**

The fans start to boo when the sleeper song plays, an African-American man named Holbrook Alborough comes onstage, he had a pretty muscular and fairly defined physique, black short hair, a circular face, defined cheekbones, a wide mouth, large and straight nose, defined eyeborws, a scar on his left elbow from a previous surgery, a rounded chin, a square jawbone, he is wearing light grey slack pants with dark grey stripes and medium grey back pockets, red suspenders with black edging, black boots with white laces, soles and sides, black belt with a gold buckle, black elbow pads and black fingerless MMA style gloves on both arms, elbow brace on left arm, he is wearing a light grey business suit with dark grey stripes he has a black briefcase with him

 _ **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, from Wilmington, Delaware, weighing in at 235 pounds, Holbrook Alborough!"**_

"The Loudmouthed Lawyer has made his way to LAWF" Jacob said

"He is our version of David Otunga since his lawyer who arrogantly claims to have never lost a case" Michael said

Holbrook arrogantly walks the ring and soaking in the boos and arrogantly showing his briefcase to the audience, he then enters the ring where he does a David Otunga pose in the ring

 **(Indian Summer by Freedom Hawk)**

The fans start to cheer when the song plays, a Native-American man named Tobias Nakos comes onstage, he has a very muscular and slightly defined physique, deep brown spiky hair, deep tan skin, a square shaped face, a wide and jutting chin, a large, Native American style tattoo of a dream catcher on his right bicep, a large and thin nose, and a receding brow, he is wearing dark cooper tights with a black tasseled waist and Native American style designs of eagles, bison and spirits stenciled on both legs, black boots, dark copper kick pads with black tassels and feathered tomahawk designs on them, two black wristbands with black tassels on both arms, and Native-American themed face paint,

Tobias makes a quick prayer to the Apache spirits

 _ **"And his opponent, from Alburquerque, New Mexico, weighing in at 263 pounds, Tobias Nakos!"**_

"Tobias is our version of Tatanka due to being the descendant of the Apache native-Americans, he's shows it off but not in a racially obvious manner" Michael said

"The Powerhouse Apache Tobias Nakos will be facing LAWF's Attorney at Law" Jacob said

Tobias walks down the ramp, he then gets on the apron where he wildly beats his chest and yells on the apron, he then gets in the ring where he does a Tatanka pose

Christopher rings the bell where Tobias and Holbrook got into a collar-to-collar tie up, Tobias easily overpowers Holbrook, Tobias did a kneeling fireman carry takeover, Holbrook got up, but Tobias did several left and rights to Holbrook's face, he knees him in the gut where he throws him to the ropes, Tobias did a powerslam to a rebouning Holbrook, Tobias tries for a body splash but Holbrook rolls out of the way, Holbrook does a dropkick to the left arm of Tobias, he stars to target it by locking it in an armber for 30 seconds, he then does a legdrop to the chest of The Native-American Dream, he then throws him through the middle ropes but Tobias says on the ring apron, Holbrook leaves the ring and stays on the apron, he slams him a High-Angle Belly-to-Back Suplex onto the ring apron, Tobias would fall off of the apron from he impact

"A High-Angle Belly-to-Back Suplex by Holbrook" Jacob said

"Holbrook just did a strong amount of strength with that deadlift" Michael said

Holbrook starts bearing up Tobias, he starts target his left arm by dragging smashing it to the ring post 15 times, he then does a t-bone suplex to Tobias, he did a leg drop to the left arm of Tobias, he then throws him to the barriacde where he does a dropkick, he then enters the apron where he did a body splash to the chest of Tobias, Holbrook tries for a suplex but Tobias reverses it into a body splash, Tobias then lifts Holbrook up to his feet where he throws him to the same barricade that he threw him at previously, he then throws him back to the ring where he went to the top rope, Holbrook got up but got hit with a diving crossbody from Tobias, Tobias runs to he ropes right when Holbrook got, when he regained consciousness, he was decking in the head with the Tomahawk Thrust (Running Discus Double Axehandle)

"Tomahawk Thrust by Tobias!" Michael said

"Tobias right now has the upperhand after getting his left arm targeted by Holbrook" Jacob said

Tobias then pins Holbrook where the referee makes the count

"1..2..." Holbrook kicks out

Holbrook got up bot Tobias hits a bicycle kick to his face, he then goes to the top rope where he does a senton of the top rope, he then throws him near the ropes where he does a big boot to a rebounding Holbrook, Tobias then lifts Holbrook up to his feet again where he puts him in a powerbomb postion, he then throws his to the turnbuckles, he the follows it up with a big boot but is reversed into a powerslam by Holbrook, Holbrook did 10 consecutive Rolling Elbow Drops to Tobias, he then follows it up with a Running Jumping Legdrop, he then proceeds to do a mudhole stopming to Tobias' left arm, he then lifts him up to his feet where he locks in a Cross Armbreaker causing Tobias to scream in pain, he locks in the submission move for 1 minutes, he then liftes him up to his feet where he puts Tobias in a Wheelbarrow position, he spins him and drops him face firs with a Counter Suit (Spinning Sit-Out Wheelbarrow Facebuster)

"Holbrook has settled a Couner Suit towards Tobias!" Jacob said

"At it hits a nerve to the face of Tobias!" Michael said

Holbrook then lifts Tobias up to his feet, he puts him in a Russian Legsweep postion he plants his face down the mat with Objection Overruled (The Stroke)

"OBJECTION OVERRULED!" Michael said

"JEFF JARRETT'S MOVE HAS BY OVERRULED BY HOLBROOK AS HE USES IT TO TOBIAS!" Jacob said

Holbrook then tries to pin Tobias as Christopher stars counting

"1...2..." Tobias kicks out

Holbrook then tries for another Objecion Overruled but Tobias reveres it into an reverse STO, he then lifts him and he drops him with an Elevated Sit-Out Powerbomb, he then goes up the top rope where he lets out an Apache style war cry, he then jumps off the top rope, he stretches out his body and he splashes Tobias with a Sunfire Splash (Awesome Splash)

"SUNFIRE SPLASH!" Jacob said

"TOBIAS IS INNERING HE LATE MIKE AWESOME WITH THE SUNFIRE SPLASH!" Michael said

Tobias then pins Holbrook as Christopher goes for the pin

"1...2...3!"

The fans cheer to the pinfall victory

 **(Indian Summer by Freedom Hawk)**

 _ **"Here is your winner of the match, Tobias Nakos!"**_

"Tobias has advance to the semifinals despite of the targeted left arm" Michael said

"The Native-American Dream has advance after dropping the Sunfire Splash to Holbrook" Jacob said

Tobias raises his arms up in victory to the cheers of the crowd

(Commercial Break)

 **(Boomer Sooner)**

A mixed reaction but mostly positive when the Oklahoma fight song plays, as a 2 figures come onstage, the first figure is Caucasian, with hazel eyes, he has a pretty built and muscular physique, he has sandy brown spiky hair, he has a wide nose, wide rounded chins, he is wearing dark red trunks with a cream waist, "BOOMER SOONER!" stenciled on he back and he OU logo stenciled on he front, dark red kneepads with the OU logo stenciled on them, dark red boots with white lacesm sides and heir former football jersey numbers stenciled on the sides, the number is 19, black wrist and finger tape on both hands, he is wearing a Oklahoma University sports jackets, his partner is also Caucasian, he has the same height as his partner, he has the same physique as his partner, the only difference is he eyes are green and that he is bald, he has a wide mouth, an OU themed tattoo on his left shoulder, a pronounced brow and wide eyes and that he has a scar under his right arm from a previous surgery, he is wearing the same thing as his partner but the difference is hat he wore 04 as it is stenciled on the sides and hie is wearing an Oklahoma University baseball cap

 _ **"The following Tag Team Contest is scheduled for one fall, making their way to the ring, from Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, at a total combined weight of 481 pounds, he team of Gabriel Richard and Jackson Stanbury, The OU Elitists!"**_

"Here we have a team of longtime friends who used to be stars of the Oklahoma Sooners football team" Jacob said

"Gabriel stands at 6'3 and weighs 242, Jackson also stands at 6'3 and weighs and 239 pounds" Michael said

The OU Elitists have autographed footballs in their hands, when they are approaching the ring, they start throwing at them to the audience gaining them more cheers for their generosity, they then enter the ring and wait for the opponents, they take off their sports jackets and Jackson takes off his baseball cap

 **(Where the Hood at by DMX)**

The fans start to loudly cheer when he rap song plays, 2 figures show up onstage, the first figure is an African-American man, he had a pretty muscular and built physique, brown eyes, deepest brown hair done in a conk, medium brown skin, pronounced brows, inverted triangle face, full lips, wide cheekbones, pronounced brows, multiple gang related tattoos, he is wearing black cargo shorts with airbrushed gang and graffiti related designs stenciled on both legs and "Afro-American Psycho" on the back, black combat style boots with white edging, toes and laces, black belts with bullet shaped rivets attached on the sides and brass buckles, black elbow pads, and an elbow brace on right arm, his partner had the same physique as his partner and is 2 inches taller, but the difference is hat his hair done in a flattop, he doesn't have wide cheekbones, and that he has a wide chin, he is wearing the same thing as his partner but the difference his is not wearing a elbow brace on the right arm and that he is wearing a gray bandana with bullet designs stenciled on it around the mouth

 _ **"And their opponents, from the Projects of South Central LA, at a total combined weight of 476 pounds, the team Shotgun and Deathrow, The Afro-American Psychos!"**_

"This is live from their hometowns of Los Angeles, they are our versions of New Jack and Mustafa Saed from ECW" Michael said

"Shotgun stands at 6'2 and weighs 237 pounds, his partner Deathrow stands at 6'4 and weighs 239 pounds" Jacob said

The Afro-American Psychos are very focused on the match as they had serious looks on heir faces, he quickly walk to the ring, Shotgun did New Jack's pose and Deathrow did Mustafa Saed pose in the ring and Deathrow takes of the gray bandana

Christopher rings the bell as Gabriel and Shotgun starts off for their teams, as Gabriel and Shotgun shook hands in a sign for respect, Gabriel got in a collar-to-collar tie up with Shotgun, Gabriel then gets the upperhand with a fireman's carry takeover, he then does a legdrop to Shotgun, Gabriel then lifts Shotgun up to his feet where he drops him with a Oklahoma Slam, when he tries for another one, Shotgun escapes form it and pushed Gabriel to the ropes where Shotgun hits a dropkick to the chest of Gabriel, Shotgun then locks in a Fujiwara Armbar to Gabriel for about 30 seconds, he then releases it and hits a powerbomb to Gabriel, he then throws Gabriel to his partner's corner where he tags in Deathrow, Shotgun holds Gabriel in a Belly-to-Back Suplex, his partner Deathrow then grabs Gaberiel's neck, they drop him down the mat with a Belly-to-Back Suplex/Neckbreaker Combination

"The Afro-American Psychos hitting a Belly-to-Back Suplex and Neckbreaker combo to Gabriel" Jacob said

"I seem to like the 2 tag teams I'm seeing" Michael said

Deathrow pins Gabriel as Christopher starts counting

"1..." Gabriel kicks out

Gabriel gets up after getting pinned, Deathrow and Gabriel got in a tie up, Deathrow won the tie up when he did a wrestling takedown, he then does a knee drop to the back of Gabriel, Deathrow does a deadlift flipping gutwrench suplex to Gabriel, Deathrow goes to the top rope, he does a diving body splash to Gabriel's chest he tries for a suplex but Gabriel knees him in the face, Gabriel stands on his feet and he does a shoulder block to the stunned Deathrow, he then does a legdrop to his chest, he then lifts him up to his feet where he slams him down the mat with a Kneeling Spinning Side Slam to Deathrow, he then throws Deathrow to his corner where he tags in Jackson where they did a Double Sit-Out Inverted Suplex Slam

"The Elitists with a Double Sit-Out Inverted Suplex Slam" Michael said

"We have good back to forth action from the 2 tag teams" Jacob said

Jackson then pins Deathrow as Christopher starts counting

"1..." Deathrow kicks out

Jackson throws Deathrow to the corner that is not where the tag team wrestlers were at, Jackson did several knife edge chops to Deathrow's chest he then does a suplex to Deathrow, Jackson did several knee drops to Deathrow, he then went to the top rope where he did a diving senton off the top rope, he then tries for a powerbomb, when he lifts him up Deathrow reverses it into a sit-out facebuster, he then does a leg drop to the chest of Jackson, he does a elbow drop to the chest of Jackson, he then lifts him up in a Fireman's Carry, he drops him in a style of Snake Eyes, he then follows it up with an Inverted DDT, he then throws him to his corner where he tags in Shotgun, Shotgun throws Jackson down the mat, Deathrow Powerbombs Shotgun onto Jackson's chest

"An Aided Powerbomb to the chest of Jackson" Jacob said

"I haven't seen someone powerbombs his own partner and used it like a senton to an opponent" Michael said

Shotgun pins Jackson as Christopher goes for the count

"1...2." Jackson kicks out

Shotgun then does a northern lights suplex to Jackson, he then does a legdrop to Jackson's chest, he does a senton to the chest of Jackson, Shotgun did a gutwrench suplex, Shotgun then throws Jackson to the corner where he tags in Deathrow, Deathrow traps Jackson in a Bearhug while Shotgun climbs to the top rope, Deathrow leans Jackson's body, Deathrow then hits Jackson with a Chalk Outline (Death Sentence)

"THE AFRO-AMERICAN PSYCHOS HAS JUST DRAWN A CHALK OUTLINE TO JACKSON!" Michael said

"USING AMERICA'S MOST WANTED TAG MOVE AS THEIR FINISHER!" Jacob said

Deathrow pins Jackson as Christopher goes for the count

"1...2..." Gabriel breaks the pin

Deathrow then tries for a scoop slam to Jackson but Jackson slides out of it and lands on his feet and hits a dropkick to his back, he then clotheslinge Shotgun out of the apron to prevent him from breaking the pin, he throws Deathrow to his corner where he tags in his partner, Jackson lifted him in a Fireman's Carry postion, Gabriel runs to the ropes which he would rebound and they hit Deathrow with The Sooner the Better (Bo Jackson)

"THE SOONER THE BETTER, THE HARDER THE FINISH IS!" Jacob said

"SHADES OF THE THROWBACKS!" Michael said

Gabriel pins Deathrow as Christopher starts counting

"1...2...3!" The fans start cheering

 **(Boomer Sooner)**

 _ **"Here is your winner of the match, The OU Elitists!"**_

"The OU Elitists will advance in the second after hitting The Sooner the Better" Michael said

"There was good back and forth action between the 2" Jacob said

The OU Elitists raised both of there arms in victory as they leave the ring

(Commercial Break)


	9. LAWF First Show Part 6

**Look I'm sorry, but the beginning of the Daisy-May Melton match and the Leah Drake match got cut off on accident since I accidentally clicked the x button causing it to get deleted and I can't get it back so now I have to do the end of the match**

Leah Drake has gotten a very hard grip when she is locking Daisy with the Myotis Sash (Gotch Special) for a minute, Daisy got out of the submission move, she squirms out of it and she does a dropkick to the chest of Leah, she does several rolling elbow drops to the chest of Leah, she did a gutwrench suplex to a standing Leah, she tries a leg drop but Leah rolls out of it, she hits a dropkick to the chest of Daisy, she targets Daisy's leg through out the rest of the match by hitting multiple elbow drops to the legs of Daisy, she then locks in a Modified Sharpshooter for a minute, Leah releases the hold and she starts stomping on Daisy's leg, she did a powerbomb to Daisy, she then throws her to the outside and she locks in a Leglock Cloverleaf for 2 minutes, she released it and did several stomps to the legs of Daisy, she then lifts Daisy up to her feet where she slams Daisy with a Inside Leghook Russian Legsweep into the barricade, she then throws Daisy back to the ring where she then lifts Daisy up to her feet again and slams her with a 2nd Midnight Snack (Clash of the Titus)

"Leah gave Daisy a second Midnight Snack!" Jacob said

"Leah has target Daisy's leg throughout most of the match" Michael said

Leah pins Daisy as Bridgette starts counting

"1..2..." Daisy lifts her shoulders up

Leah then tries for a 2nd Bloodstained Kiss (2nd version of the Lethal Injection), when she lifts her up, Daisy did a back flip and did a she turned Leah facing forward and hitting a Reverse Thrown Scoop Powerslam, she throws Leah out of the ring but she stayed in the apron, Daisy then leaves the ring and stays on the apron, she leveled Leah with a Straightjacket German Suplex, she then locks in a Dragon Sleeper for about a minute, Leah didn't tap out from it, Daisy the hits a senton to the chest of Leah, she then locks Leah in a Headscissors Armbar as she locks in for 2 minutes, Leah didn't tap out and squirms out of the submission move, Daisy then kicks Leah in the leg where Daisy moved back a little, she starts running at Leah and hits the Up'sa Daisy (Leaping Clothesline using the opponent's leg for leverage)

"Up'sa Daisy to Leah" Michael said

"Daisy is still fighting despite of her legs being targeted!" Jacob said

Daisy then locks in a third High Noon (Twisted Anchor) to Leah, Leah screams out of pain and taps out

 **(Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood)**

 _ **"Here is your winner of the match, Daisy-May Melton!"**_

"Daisy is going to advance the semi-finals after making Leah to tap out to the High Noon" Jacob said

"Leah couldn't handle the pressure after being put in High Noon for the 3rd time" Michael said

Daisy yells a yeee-haw! to a cheering crowd, she takes her cowboy hat on and leaves the ring as the screen fades out


	10. LAWF Second Show Part 1

_**Second Show**_

 _ **"** **No time for haters,**_

 _[Seigen hitting Going Ape to Victor]_

 ** _I see you later_**

 _[Reginald having a cocky grin after defeating Ben Rac]_

 _ **Try to put up barriers**_

 _[Ben Rac hitting Fundamentality to Reginald]_

 _ **But I never get through the bitchy fake girls**_

 _[It shows Leah Drake shown growling in disappointment after the loss to Daisy-Mabel Melton]_

 ** _I'm lying to them yeah, I'm lying to them yeah"_**

 _[It shows Reginald low blowing Ben and planting him head first with the Royal Migraine]_

 **(We Made It by Yellow Claw featuring Lil Eddie)**

The Camera transitions to the Galen Center home of the USC Trojans basketball team as the fans are shown cheering before the camera could transition to the commentators

 _ **"** **I know I suck already**_

 _ **You don't even have to tell me**_  
 _ **I'm guilty**_  
 _ **I feel guilty all the time"**_

 **(Guilty by All)**

The cheering crowd turns into deafening boos because Reginald comes out onstage decked in a cherry red suit as he was a arrogant smirk on his face, he soaks in all of the loud boos that he got from the crowd, Reginald had a microphone in his hand, he then enters the ring

"I like to have my music to be cut off" Reginald says in a thick British accent as the crowd stops booing for a second "I can see the numbers of fans getting butthurt that I just started the show off, I will say, the more angry you guys get, the more success I will get from feeding that hate you going to get because I like to piss you guys off with my splendid cheating antics, I will not allow anyone to get over me because I will be your future LAWF World Championship" several fans were booing to his claim

"You can hate all you want, you will have to admit the facts, even if I'm 15 years old, I can still kick ass to all of your favorites because no will go above because I will beat everyone by any means because I don't care about how you fell, I care about being the world champion, I don't care if anyone interrupts me because I will just say what I just said to anyone who are coming out of the ramp to say what they want to say"

 _ **"** **I don't know, what can I do**_

 _ **My mind's made up now something's got to pull me through**_  
 _ **'Cause I feel the time is right**_  
 _ **To make that change, got to get me through this life"**_

 **(Here I Stand by Off-Kilter)**

Fans were cheering on who they know who came out, Chad Avalon shows up wearing a A emerald green t-shirt with a cartoonish picture of him doing a brawling pose, black loose fitting jeans, and green sneakers, he walks down the ring with a microphone in his hand as his music stops playing

"Ok fella, you really love to make a nerve on making your statements, unlike you, I like to win my matches cleanly fella" Chad says this in a pronounced and heavy Irish accent "You see laddie, you can watch what you say because you will be facing me in the semi-finals, you can stop acting cocky because it will bite you in the butt to hunt you laddie" Chad says this, Reginald showed a cocky smirk like it didn't really affected him as he starts to speak

"Ok mate, you can just go to that locker room and accept defeat because this will never happen because you can just go back to your bar room and drink a couple of beers and drink in your sorrows"

 _ **"** **New blood joins this earth**_

 _ **and quikly he's subdued**_  
 _ **through constant pain disgrace**_  
 _ **the young boy learns their rules**_  
 _ **with time the child draws in**_  
 _ **this whipping boy done wrong**_  
 _ **deprived of all his thoughts**_  
 _ **the young man struggles on and on he's known**_  
 _ **a vow unto his own**_  
 _ **that never from this day**_  
 _ **his will they'll take away"**_

 **(The Unforgiven by Apocalyptica)**

A mixed reaction but mostly negative as Oliver Cadman enters through a pair of red curtains, he is decked in his ring attire and has a microphone in his hand as he makes his way down the ring, he starts to speak

"You 2 halfwits and the rest of the audience will never understand to know true talent" this comment gave him boos from the crowd "This world title would be considered wreck if you understudies win the world title because this title doesn't need classholes like you, it needs to have fancy and classy guys like me"

Chad starts to speak "Fella, What do you think this is, some soap opera, we ain't here to listen to you thinking this is broadway, we are out here to fight since the only thing you're going to hear isn't some classical music, it's going to be fight music since fighting is music to me ears ladd"

"Look I don't care about your crap because I can't let you finish your catchphrase because the only way you can be saying your catchphrase is by talking to your drunken Irish friends because this will never work in my greatness so go on now and just shoo you little drunkard" Reginald says this

 _ **"** **Are you hunter or hunted**_

 _ **You forget on the streets**_  
 _ **I'm the king of beasts and I'm a-ready to feast**_  
 _ **On a choice cut of meat"**_

 **(It's a Jungle Out There by Keel)**

Seigen Kabane quickly enters the ring with a microphone in his hand as he had words of his own to cheers from the crowd

"Dono yō ni shite LAWF chanpionshippu ni katsu tsumoridearu ka ni tsuite katsu tame ni katsu koto ni narudarou to iu koto ni muchūninaru hitsuyō wa arimasen." Seigen says this in Japanese in translation it is "You four don't need to get yourself carried away with how you are going to come out victorious on how you are going to win the LAWF Championship"

"English please, we don't need another language in this league, because you're just an understudy to all the talented NJPW people, since you will never reach that stat in your life" Oliver says this to boos from the crowd

"Hey, it's a free country Oliver, he can speak any language he wants fella, it's just that he has an English problem, I don't care about getting myself carried away, I'm just stating my facts on being the LAWF World Championship, even it involves fighting the either you, Oliver, I'm just busy right because I'm going to the backstage to start some spare fighting since Reginald quickly left the premises in a cocky manner because he doesn't want to be interested into getting into a confrontational foursome fella" Chad says this, the ending statement made laughs from the crowd

"And go on you 2, I'm also going to be on the monitor trying the scout the 2 of you fella while I'm watching it backstage"

Seigen and Oliver shrugged as they decide to start their match off while the referee runs down the ring to ring the bell

Seigen and Oliver circle each other in the ring, Seigen and Oliver got into a collar-to-collar, Seigen easily got the advantage mostly because of his strength, Seigen got behind Oliver and he hits a german suplex to Oliver, he performs a low-angle front dropkick to Oliver's chest, he then performed a sit-out powerbomb to Oliver, he then tries for a german suplex but Oliver hits a backflip and landing on his feet, Oliver performs a dropkick to Seigen's back, Oliver then hits several stomps to Seigen's leg, he then hits 2 DDTs on to him (the second to Seigen's leg), Oliver then hits several leg drops to the chest of Seigen, he then lifts Seigen up to his feet and he locks in a Wrist-Clutch Rear Naked Choke

"Oliver has clutching Seigen's wrist in a Rear Naked Choke" Jacob Hernandez said

"And it looks like Oliver is trying to quickly put this away" Michael Garcia said

For about 30 seconds, Seigen slips out of the submission only to get a knife edge chop from Oliver, Oliver has hit a diving elbow drop to the leg of Seigen, he then hits a fallway slam to Seigen, he then hits a fisherman suplex to Seigen, Oliver then lifts Seigen up to his feet, he tries for a Fisherman Suplex, Seigen then hits several punches to Oliver's gut to avoid getting lifted, Seigen hits a discuss clothes to Oliver, he then throws Oliver to the corner where he hits a running clothesline to the neck of Oliver, Oliver got knocked out in the ring from the impact, Seigen then lifts Oliver up and hits a spinning fisherman suplex, Seigen then lifts Oliver in a Powerbomb position, he then drops him to the turnbuckles with a Buckle Bomb, he follows it up with a Elevated Monkey Flip

"Seigen with a Buckle Bomb and Monkey Flip combination" Michael said

"Seigen and Oliver are giving it all against themselves" Jacob said

Seigen then pins Oliver

"1.." Oliver kicks out

Seigen then hits a fallway slam to Oliver, he then throws Oliver to the corner where he hits a running discuss clothlesline to the neck of Oliver, he then hits several stiff knife edge chops to Oliver, he then perfroms a pumphandle vertical suplex powerbomb, he then locks in a chinlock to Oliver, for about 30 seconds, Oliver struggled but is able to break free from the hold, Oliver then hits several kicks to Seigen's abdomen, he then performs a T-Bone suplex towards the burly powerhouse, he then peforms a diving swanton bomb off the second rope, he then lifts Seigen up and performs another T-Bone suplex, he then lifts Seigen up and positioned him in a Side Slam, he jumps up and sits to the where Seigen gets slammed down the mat with the Side Anxiety (Side Affect)

"Oliver has just gave Seigen the Side Anxiety" Jacob said

"Oliver is trying to take down the gorilla" Michael said

Oliver then pins Seigen

"1...2" Seigen kicks out

Oliver didn't let Seigen to get a breather because he hits several attacks to Seigen's leg, he locked in a figure-4 leglock to Seigen's leg, Seigen did let go only to get a running dropkick from Oliver to the leg, he then hits a fallway slam to Seigen, he then goes to the top rope where he hits a swanton bomb, Oliver then tries for a roundhouse kick but Seigen ducks and lifts Oiver up and slams him down with a spin-out powerbomb, Seigen then hits an Overhead Belly-to-Belly suplex, he then hits a powerbomb to Oliver, he then locks in an Elevated Cloverleaf to Oliver, he locks the submission move in for 2 minutes, Oliver was able to get out of the submission move, Seigen then throws him out of the ring where he positions the knocked out Oliver sitting in the chair, he then takes a step back, he runs and pants his foot to the face of Oliver with the Gorilla's Footprint, it knocked Oliver hard against the guardrail

"Seigen hits the Gorilla's Footprint" Michael said

"Oliver's head would be hurting really badly" Jacob said

Seigen then throws Oliver back to the ring, where he lifts Oliver in a powerbomb position which is signalling Going Ape, Oliver hits elbows to head of Seigen leading to him to release him, Oliver follows it up with a running chop block to Seigen's left leg, he then locks in the Final Act to Seigen, Seigen taps out after being in the submission move for about a minute and 30 seconds

 **(The Unforgiven by Apocalyptica)**

 _ **"Here is your winner of the match, Oliver**_ **Cadman!"**

"Oliver Cadman is going to face either Chad or Reginald for the LAWF world title next week" Jacob said

"And it looks like Oliver is happy about advancing" Michael said

The crowd gave Oliver a mixed reaction as Oliver then points to the LAWF world title picture as to show everyone who he is eyeing for

(Commercial Break)

Backstage it shows Chad watching it backstage with a beer in his hand, he says

"And it seems like I'm going to face this broadway thespian if I defeat Mr. Cheating Pants"

The camera then fades to the arena as is shows Jacob Hernandez and Michael Garcia wearing the same outfit from last show

"Welcome to our second show of LAWF, we have witness Oliver advancing the finals" Jacob said

"Next up is we will have the first match for the LAWF Television Championship between Kurt Kinchen vs. Scorpion" Michael said

 ** _"Reach out and touch faith"_**

 **(Personal Jesus by Marilyn Manson)**

A mixed but slightly negative reaction has made the way for Kurt Kinchen, he shows up onstage wearing the same attire he had last week, he rises to the stage like Gangrel, as the bell rings

 _ **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, from Ann Arbor, Michigan, weighing in at 228 poiunds, Kurt** **Kinchen!"**_

"Here's The All Seeking Messiah making his way down the ring" Michael said

"Kurt advances by hitting Hal Stachiewicz with West Kurt Virus, if you want to known what the move is it is a Spinning Kneeling Cradle Tombstone Piledriver, if you watch Lucha Underground, this is called Thrill of the Kill and that is used by King Cuerno" Jacob said

Kurt slowly walks down the ring, when he enters the ring, he gets down on one knee and spreads spreads his arms, he then takes off his shoulder pads and his duster coat off and waits for his opponent

 _ **"** **A voice screaming from within**_

 _ **Begging just to feel again**_  
 _ **Can't find who I am without you near me**_  
 _ **I'd give anything to live, without you I don't exist**_  
 _ **You're the only one who saves me from myself"**_

 **(Faceless by Red)**

Another mixed reaction has blasted for Kurt's opponent, Scorpion shows up onstage wearing the same ring gear he wore last week, it is Black tights with red scorpions on each side, black fingerless gloves, red belt, black boots with red kick pads, and a black and red Super Strong Machine mask, he had a Lean but ripped build, tan skin, his hair and eyes are hidden inside the mask.

 _ **"And his opponent, from Barcelona, Spain, weighing in at 200 pounds, Scorpion!"**_

"Here's the masked Spaniard, who is making his way to the ring" Michael said

"Scorpion advances when drives El Vengador Azteca with a Scorpion Driver to advance to the semis" Jacob said

Scorpion then walks down the ring with a serious expression, he then enters the ring as the referee rings the bell

Kurt goes after Scorpion while Scorpion goes after Kurt, they got into it with several left and rights, Kurt won the fist game when he stunned Scorpion with a hard right, Kurt hits a pumphandle suplex, he followed it up with a german suplex, Kurt then attempts to do a powerbomb but Scorpion reverses it with a huricanrana, right when Kurt was about to drop him, Scorpion started dominating throughout the match, Scorpion hits a standing shooting star press to Kurt's chest, Scorpion then hits a fisherman suplex to Kurt, Scorpion then performs a springboard moonsault, he then hits a pumphandle fallway slam, he then lifts Kurt where he runs to the ropes to add leverage where he hits a dropkick immediately after rebounding

"Scorpion with a dropkick to the Kurt" Jacob said

"Scorpion using the ropes to add momentum for his speed with the dropkick" Michael said

Scorpion then pins Kurt

"1..." Kurt kicks out

Scorpion then hits 5 variations of suplexes, the first one was a German, the second was a pumphandle, the third one was Straightjacket, the fourth was vertical, the fifth one was a floatover, he then performs a diving shooting star press to Kurt, he then tries a diving senton which was successful, he then tries for a vertical suplex but Kurt knees him in the face when Scorpion lifted him, it caused Scoripion to let go and allowed Kurt to take advantage of it, he follows it up with a discuss clothesline to the neck of Scorpion, he then performs a michinoku driver to Scropion, he then follows it up with a lifting reverse STO, he then throws Scorpion to the corner where Kurt follows it up with a clothesline to the neck of Scoripon, Kurt then follows it up by kneeing Scorpion in the face with a Green Out (Kento Miyahara's Black Out)

"Kurt kneeing Scorpion hard in the face with a Green Out" Michael said

"Scorpion had to deal with a really hard knee to face combo from Kurt" Jacob said

Kurt then pins Scorpion

"1..2" Scorpion kicks out

Kurt then proceeds to dominate most of the match, he then attempts to lift Scorpion in a Tombstone position signalling the West Kurt Virus, Scorpion squirms out and reverses it into a Tombstone Piledriver, he then lifts Kurt up to his feet and position him in an Inverted Facelock, he then drops his head in the canvas with a Scorpion Death Drop

"Scorpion Death Drop by Scorpion" Jacob said

"Shades of Sting" Michael said

Scorpion then pins Kurt

"1..2" Kurt kicks out

Scorpion tries for a Scorpion Driver, but Kurt counters into a powerbomb, he then lifts Scorpion in a Tombstone postion, he cradles it, he spins his body and plants Scorpion down the canvas with the West Kurt Virus

"WEST KURT VIRUS!" Michael said

"SCORPION IS PROBABLY DONE FOR" Jacob said

Kurt then pins Scorpion in a Undertaker pin pose as the referee makes the count

"1...2...3!"

 **(Personal Jesus by Marilyn Manson)**

A mixed reaction has drawn down the airways for Kurt wins as Kurt had a sadistic smile on his face

 _ **"Here is your winner of the match, Kurt Kinchen!"**_

"Kurt is going to advance to the finals after the win against Scorpion" Jacob said

"Kurt is going to either face Adam Price or Tobias Nakos" Michael said

Kurt takes a one knee kneel and spreads his arms to show triumph as the camera fades

(Commercial Break)

 _ **"** **So I found myself in the sun, oh yeah**_

 _ **A hell of a place to end a run, oh yeah**_  
 _ **California, I'm fine**_  
 _ **Somebody check my brain**_  
 _ **California's all right**_  
 _ **Somebody check my brain**_  
 _ **Check my brain"**_

 **(Check My Brain by Alice in Chains)**

A mixed but mostly negative reaction has spun out for the team that is coming out, Kraig Godfrey and Axel Knaggs show up onstage in riding their motorcycles, Roberta is on Axel's motorcycle, she had leather jacket on, biker pants and black cowboy boots as the bell rings

 _ **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making their way to the ring, accompanied by Roberta,** **at a total combined weight of 454 pounds, the team of Kraig Godfrey and Axel Knaggs, The Skull Breaking Bikers!"**_

"Here are The Skull Breaking Bikers who are riding their way to the ring in their motorcycles" Michael said

"These 2 advanced thanks to Axel's girlfriend Roberta yanking the referee out of the match allowing Kraig and Axel to take advantage and plants TJ with the Open Road" Jacob said

The Bikers are already in the ring after the commentators stopped speaking as their music stops playing

 ** _"Put down your chainsaw and listen to me_**

 _ **It's time for us to join in the fight**_  
 _ **It's time to let your babies grow up to be cowboys**_  
 _ **It's time to let the bedbugs bite"  
**_

 **(Dare to Be Stupid by Weird Al' Yankovic)**

The Vertically Opposite Companions show up onstage with Shorty being on top of Biggy's shoulders as the fans start cheering for the duo

 _ **"And their opponent, from A World of Their Own, at a total combined weight of 502 pounds, the team of Shorty and Biggy, The Vertically Oppositie Companions!"**_

"Here are the fan favorites of advancing to the finals" Jacob said

"The 2 advanced after performing the Height and Seek finisher to Doom" Micheal said

The VOC then walk down the ring where Biggy lifts Short up to his feet while they are on the apron, Shorty jumps off of Biggy and enters the ring while Biggy enters to the middle ropes, the then stop goofing off and decides to go serious as the bell rings

Kraig goes right after Shorty by Shorty scouts it by ducking the wicked lariat, Shorty hits a springboard moonsault to a standing Kraig, Shorty then hits a fisherman suplex to him, he then performs a DDT to him, Shorty then goes to the top rope, he then tries for a diving body splash, right when he jumps off the turnbuckle, Kraig was able to roll out of it, Kraig goes right after Shorty with several left and rights and cornering him in his corner, Kraig hits a Biel throw to Shorty as this caused a hard impact when Shorty landed on the canvas, Kraig then lifts Shorty up to his feet, clutching his wrist and going behind at the same time where he suplexes him with a Bridging Wrist-Clutch German Suplex

"A Briging Wrist-Clutch German Suplex by Kriag" Michael said

"Kraig has gotten the upperhand on Shorty" Jacob said

Kriag then pins Shorty

"1." Shorty kicks out

Kraig then throws Shorty to his corner where he tags in Axel, Kraig throws Shorty to the ropes, where Axel follows it up with a Jumping Single Knee Strike, Axel follows this up with a pumphandle reverse STO, Axel then follows it up with a powerbomb lungblower to Shorty, Axel then stomps on the back of Shorty, he then tries for a DDT but Shorty punches Axel in gut and starts fighting back at him, Shorty hits a single leg dropkick to the head of Axel, he then hits fisherman suplex to Axel, he then goes to the top rope and hits a frog splash elbow drop, Shorty then hits a fallway slam to Axel, he then follows it up by running to the corner and jumping to the second ropes and hitting a moonsault off the second rope, he then lifts Axel up to his feet and plants him face first with a leaping reverse STO

"Axel getting his face planted from that leaping reverse STO by Shorty" Jacob said

"And Shorty has an opener for himself and his partner" Michael said

Shorty then pins Axel

"1.." Axel kicks out

Shorty then throws Axel to the corner where he tags in Biggy, Biggy holds Axel in a Belly-to-Back suplex while Shorty goes to the top rope he then hits a Diving Leg Lariat and at the same time Biggy slams him down the mat, Biggy then pins only to get a 2 count, Biggy the lifts him up in a millitary press slam, he then drops him down the mat, he then lifts Axel in a powerbomb, Axel was able to get out of it and he hits a chop block to Biggy's leg, he then performs a figure-four leglock for about 30 seconds, Axel then proceeds to stomp on him for 40 seconds, he then hits a diving knee drop from the top rope, he then hits a running senton to Biggy to prevent him from getting up, he then lifts Biggy up and plants him down the canvas with a Kneeling Over-the-Shoulder Powerbomb

"Axel lift a massive deadlift to Biggy" Michael said

"Axel just dropped the 6'10 Biggy with that massive Kneling Over-the-Shoulder Powerbomb" Jacob said

Axel then pins Biggy as the referee makes the count

"1..2" Biggy kicks out

Axel then throws Biggy to the corner where he tags in Kraig, Axel then lifts Biggy in a Inverted Death Valley Driver while Kraig goes to starts to slingshot himself to signal Open Road, Biggy got out of the Death Valley and he chokeslams Axel out of the ring which caused him to fall on top of Roberta, Biggy biel throws Kraig back to the ring and he throws him to his corner where he tags in Shorty, Biggy then grabs a hold of Kraig's throat while Shorty goes to the top rope, Shorty jumps off the top rope and he somersaults himself and slams Kraig's neck and at the same time Biggy hitting a Sit-Out Chokeslam to him and slamming him down with Height and Seek

"Height and Seek by the VOC" Jacob said

"The Bikers might be done for right now" Michael said

Shorty then pins Kraig as the referee makes the count

"1...2...3!"

 **(Dare to Be Stupid by Weird Al' Yankovic)**

 _ **"Here are your winners of the match, the team of Shorty and Biggy, The Vertically Opposite Companions!"**_

"The VOC are going to advance in the finals and will face either The Savage Southerners or The OU Elitists" Jacob said

"Now coming up after the commercial break, we will have the semi-finals for the LAWF Women's Championship" Michael said

The VOC celebrate their victory until the camera fades for a commercial break

(Commercial Break)


	11. LAWF Second Show Part 2

_**"** **Big, big booty, what you got a big booty**_

 _ **Big, big booty, what you got a big booty**_  
 _ **Big, big booty, what you got a big booty**_  
 _ **Big, big booty, what you"**_

 **(Booty by Jennifer Lopez and Iggy Azaelea)**

The fans got up to their feet when the song plays as Justina Florecio shows up onstage, she wore the same attire she had last week as that is a lime green elastic top with white and green tropical flower designs stenciled on both cups, lime green micro shorts with "SHAKE THAT" stenciled on the back and seven diagonal green lines on both sides, white boots, lime green knee high leg sleeves with green wavy designs stenciled on them, lime green arm sleeves with green edging on both arms, three gold studs on both ears, she had a toned and curvy hourglass figure, DD cup breast, Cinnamon Brown hair done in a shag, oblong face and deep olive skin, full lips and full cheekbones, wide eyes and a medium perky nose, has mascara, bronze eye shadow, pink lipstick and pink nail polish as the bell rings

 _ **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making her way to the ring, from Rio De Janiero, Brazil, Justina Florencio!"**_

"Here is The Bouncy Brazillian makin her way to the ring as she will face the daughter of the current IWGP Intercontinental Champion Tetsuya Naito" Michael said

"Justina advances after hitting Rachel Jackson with a Cheek-to-Cheek to advance" Joshua said

Justina struts in down the ring she then stands on the apron and shakes her butt to the audience which gave male fans several wolf whistles in the process, she then enters the ring to patiently wait for her opponent as her music stops

 _ **"** **I can feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord**_

 _ **I've been waiting for this moment, all my life, Oh Lord**_  
 _ **Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord, Oh Lord"**_

 **(In the Air Tonight by Kelly Sweet)**

A mixed but mostly negative reaction has played out of the airways as Megumi Striker shows up onstage

fast foward to the end of the match singe the early start got erased

Jutina's left arm is badly worn out throughout the match due to Megumi targeting it with several stiff strikes, Justina dominated throughout the match after getting out of the Cross Armbreaker, Justina then hits the Koconut Kick (Helluva Kick), as she is about to set up her finisher Cheek to Cheek, she then goes to the corner, she she then runs at Megumi using her leg from leverage, Justina wildly misses it due to Megumi ducking it, she then goes behind Justina putting her in an inverted facelock, she then hits a somersault and DDT'ing her with the Destino

"DESTINO BY MEGUMI!" Joshua said

"MEGUMI IS GOING TO CAPITALIZE ON IT" Michael said

Megumi then pins Justina

"1...2...3"

 **(In the Air Tonight by Kelly Sweet)**

A mixed reaction has blown out the winds

 _ **"Here is your winner of the match, Megumi Striker!"**_

"Megumi is going to advance to the finals after pulling off Destino" Michael said

"Megumi is going to take on either Daisy-Mabel Melton or Eva Shairp" Joshua said

Megumi raises her hands in victor, she then slowly walks down the ring as the camera fades

(Commercial Break)

The camera then goes backstage as it is divided into to views, the other sides shows Reginald in his ring gear adjusting his wrist tape, Chad Avalon backstage doing several air boxing before he makes as he is about to make his way to the ring as the camera fades to the ring

 _ **"**_ _ **I don't know, what can I do**_

 _ **My mind's made up now something's got to pull me through**_  
 _ **'Cause I feel the time is right**_  
 _ **To make that change, got to get me through this life"**_

 **(Here I Stand by Off-Kilter)**

The fans start to loudly cheer for Chad Avalon, Chad Avalon walks down the ring as he is now doing several air boxes as the bell rings

 _ **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, from Dublin, Ireland, weighing in at 244 pounds, Chad Avalon!"**_

"Normally you would see him high fiving the fans, but it's know game time for the Irishman" Joshua said

"Chad is heavily focused on coming out victorious and win against the self proclaimed "English Weasel" Michael said

Chad walks down the ring in a fast manner and enters the ring as his music stops

 _ **"** **I know I suck already**_

 _ **You don't even have to tell me**_  
 _ **I'm guilty**_  
 _ **I feel guilty all the time"**_

 **(Guilty by All)**

The fans reactions turns into a 180 with the loud boos for Reginald Webber, Reginald shows up with a cocky manner soaking in all the loud boos the hateful crowd gave him because of how he won the match

 _ **"And his opponent, from London, England, weighing in at 229 pounds, Reginald Webber!"**_

"Reginald Webber making his way to the ring and he really doesn't mind the reaction the fans are giving him as he smirks to this" Michael said

"I can see the cockyness in him, I really think that he can keep it together, but if not, it will probably come her to bite his rear end" Joshua said

Reginald walks down the ring taunting the fans he then enters the ring as his music stops as the referee rings the bell.

Chad quickly goes right after Reginald with left and right and trapping him in the corner in the process, he then biel throws him down the mat, he then hits a knee drop to the head of Reginald, he then performs a pumphandle reverse STO to Reginald, he then hits several punches to the face of Reginald, he then tries for a powerbomb but Reginald counters it with a hurcanrana, he then proceeds to attack Chad's back with several stomps he then stomps on him and making a cocky pose which made the crowd to boo him, Reginald then hits a diving curb stomp to a recovering Chad, he then hits several mudholes to the back of Chad so that he would have a hard time to get, he then lifts him up to his feet, he then moves around in a Tilt-a-Whirl way and plants Chad down the mat with a Death to the Head (Satellite DDT)

"Death to the Head by Reginald" Joshua said

"Reginald really wants to get this done with quickly" Michael said

"1..." Chad kicks out

Reginald then tries for the Royal Migraine, he hooks his leg in back suplex, Chad reverses it into a body splash, Chad then hits a belly-to-belly suplex to Reginald, Chad starts fighting back after that, he hits a Leaping European Uppercut to the chin of Reginald, he got himself fired up and stepped his a-game to the max, he then hits a leg drop to Reginald, he then lifts Reginald up to his feet in an Electric Chair postion, he clutches his wrist and drops him down the match and bridging himself as the referee makes the count

"1..." Reginald kicks out

Chad didn't let Reginald to get a real breather because he was focused on finish him out and having no monkey business from him, he then performed a gutwrench powerbomb, he then throws Reginald to the corner, he then lifts him up to the top rope, he potions him in a Pumphandle, he turns it into a Fallway Slam and jumping off the top rope at the same time, he then lifts him up in Backpack postion, he then stuns him down the match with the Irish Pub Stunner

"There goes the Irish Pub Stunner from Chad" Michael said

"Chad is firing himself up and is trying to advance" Joshua said

Chad then pins him

"1...2" Reginald kicks out

Chad then lifts Reginald up to his feet positioning him in a Side Slam to signal Celtic Thunder, Reginald spins out of hit and pushes Chad to the referee and he follows it up by kicking Chad in groin causing the crowd to shower him with loud boos, Reginald wasn't done yet as he leaves the ring and he brings a steel chair to the ring, when Chad got up, he got smashed in the face with a steel chair from Reginald and he leaves the ring and puts it in the apron to hide it from the ref, Reginald hooks Chad's leg and lifting him up in a Belly-to-Back Suplex and dropping him down the match with the Royal Migraine

"THE ROYAL MIGRAINE BY REGINALD" Joshua said

"REGINALD IS GOING TO ADVANCE BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY" Michael said

Reginald then pins Chad as the referee soon got up

"1...2..." Chad kicks out at 2.9 as the crowd erupted to her feet

Reginald wasn't done because he didn't revel in the shock as he then tries for hits again, but Chad elbows him in the face right after Reginald hooked his left leg, he then jumps and lifts him up in a side slam way and and sitting it out and planting Reginald's face with a Celtic Thunder

"CELTIC THUNDER BY CHAD!" Michael said

"THE CHEATING DIDN'T WORK THAT TIME!" Joshua said

Chad then pins Reginald as the referee starts counting

"1...2...3!"

 **(Here I Stand by Off-Kilter)**

The crowd got up on their feet because Chad won his match

 _ **"Here is your winner of the match, Chad Avalon!"**_

"Reginald's cockyness got the best of him because Chad kicked out of that Royal Migraine" Michael said

"And for next week, we will see Oliver and Chad clash for the LAWF World Title" Joshua said

Chad raises his arms in a joyful manner as he tells fans that he's eyeing on the world title as the camera fades

(Commercial Break)

 _ **"** **Take another shot at me**_

 _ **I love the way you**_  
 _ **HATE ME"**_

 **(Love The Way You Hate Me by Like A Storm)**

A mixed but mostly negative reaction has played for the arena as the song plays, Adam Price shows up onstage and to the surprise to the fans, he was buffer than he was last week as the bell rings as he shows up in his ring gear

 _ **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, from Birmingham, England, weighing in at 215 pounds, Adam Price"**_

"I just spot a real drastic change to Adam Price" Joshua said

"Yup, Adam Price buffed himself up because he is taking on a 263 pounded Tobias Nakos, I spotted him Thursday hitting the gym to prepare his upcoming match" Michael said

Adam Price quickly walks to the ring in a Oney Lorcan manner as his music stops playing after he enters the ring

 _ **"In the world of a broken man**_

 _ **When it seems like the liftetime**_

 _ **When the sun walks up the land**_

 _ **And everything seems to be just fine**_

 _ **Indian summer; all on my own**_

 _ **Indian summer; damn its been true"  
**_

 **(Indian Summer by Freedom Hawk)**

The fans cheer for who's coming out, Tobias Nakos shows up onstage making a quick prayer to the Apaches spirits and wearing the same attire he wore last week

 _ **"And his opponent, from Albuquerque, New Mexico, weighing in at 263 pounds, Tobias Nakos!"**_

"The Powerhouse Apache and The Naitive-American Dream makes his way to the ring" Michael said

"Here's a guy that shows off his power moves in the ring as he's going to face a mercenary as of Adam Price" Joshua said

Tobias walks down the ring he then enters to the apron where he wildly beats his chest and yelling to the top of his lungs, after this he enters the ring as the referee rings the bell

Adam Price and Tobias Nakos got into a strikefast at the start of the match they started striking each other with knife edge chops to the chest, at the 5th one Tobias hits a harder one causing Adam to grin in a painful way, Tobias the throws him to the ropes where Adam rebounds to get a big boot to the dace of Tobias, he then hits a diving senton but Adam rolls out of it, Adam then quickly starts striking him with several left and rights to the face of The Powerhouse Apache, Adam hits Tobias in the shin and follows it up with a shining wizard to the face of Tobias, Adam Price then hits several stomps to Tobias' back and following up with a diving frog splash off the top rope, he lifts Tobias up and strikes him in face hard with his left knee

"Damn, that knee in face may turn Tobias upside down" Joshua said

"You sure are right when Adam pulled off that move, this guy does British Strong Style in his arsenal" Michael said

Adam then pins Tobias as the referee makes the count

"1...2" Tobias kicks out

Adam Price wasn't letting Tobias to get up because he follows it with a basement dropkick to the head of Tobias, he punches him several times in the face for about 2 minutes, Adam then lifts Tobias up to his feet, he throws him to the corner, he hits a shining wizard/knee strike combination to Tobias, he then goes to the corner waiting for Tobias to get up, when Tobias got up, Adam then tries to drill him in the face but Tobias caught him and counters it to a powerslam, Tobias now starts dominating on his part now, he then lifts Adam up to his feet and slams him down with a spinebuster to him, he then hits a diving senton to Adam's chest, he then throws him to the corner and he hits Adam in face, he then lifts him up and elevating him in a powerbomb, he then drives him down the mat with a wicked Elevated Sit-Out Powerbomb

"An Eleveated Powerbomb by Tobias" Michael said

"What a spine shattering move from him" Joshua said

Tobias pins Adam as the referee start counting

"1..." Adam kicks out

Tobias proceeds to dominate most of the match as he then hits a pumphandle suplex to Adam, he then throws Adam to the ropes which Adam rebounds only to get lifted in a pop-up position, as he gets smashed right in the face in mid-air with a left hook to the face of Adam, he then lifts Adam up and going for a powerbomb again but Adam counters it with a codebreaker right when Tobias dropped him, Adam then lifts Tobias up and hits a gutwrench suplex to Tobias, he then proceeds to do several basement dropkicks to a kneeling Tobias, Adam hits a discus roundhouse kick to Tobias, the move knocked Tobias out cold from how hard that stiff move was, Adam then goes to the top rope and he jumps of it and plants both of his foot to the chest of Tobias with a Double Foot Stomp

"Double Foot Stomp from Adam" Joshua said

"Adam put his weight tumbling on the chest of Tobias" Michael said

Adam then pins Tobias as the referee makes the count

"1...2" Tobias kicks out

Adam hits several soccer like kicks to the forehead of Tobias, he hits a discuss clothesline to a kneeling Tobias, he hits a deadlift gutwrench powerbomb to the turnbuckles some fans are actually surprised to see the strength of Adam, Adam hits a diving frog splash to the chest of Tobias, he then tries for a side slam but Tobias hits several elbows to the head of Adam, he hits a big boot to the face of Adam, he then lifts Adam up and he drops him down with a pumphandle double knee backbreaker, he then hits a falling senton to Adam's back, he then biel throws Adam to the outside, he would run to the ropes that are opposite to Adam, he then runs towards a recovering Adam as Tobias hits a Suicide Dive to Adam

"There goes a Suicide Dive by Tobias" Joshua said

"That move was completely thunderous because of Tobias's size" Michael said

Tobias then hits another Elevated Sit-Out Powerbomb to the concrete of Adam, he then throws Adam hard to the steel steps, he then lifts Adam up and hits a biel throw to the steel barricade, Tobias the performs a pumphandle fallway slam to the steel steps, he then follows it up with a powerbomb lungblower to Adam, he then tries for a oklahoma slam but Adam squirms freely and plants him down the mat with an inverted DDT, he then throws Tobias back to the ring as he hits a running knee to the face of a recovering Tobias, Adam then hits a package piledriver to Tobias, he then hits a standing double foot stomp to Tobias' chest, he then lifts Tobias up to his feet where he would lay him out with a Knife Edge Chop as this caused Tobias' chest to be bright red

"Tobias currently has a bright red chest, from that stiff knife edge chop" Michael said

"Dang!" Joshua said

Adam then pins Tobias as the referee makes the count

"1...2..." Tobias kicks out

Adam then hits several knee lifts to the face of Tobias, he follows up with a standing hip toss to the back of Tobias, he then hits a diving double knee drop to the back of Tobias, he then hits a bicycle knee strike to the face of Tobias, he then performs a gutwrench suplex to Tobias, he then tries for a bicycle kick but Tobias ducks it and hits a clothesline to the back of Adam's head, he then performs a gutwrench powerbomb to Adam, he then goes to the top rope where he executes a frog splash to the chest of Adam, he then performs a inverted falling powerslam to Adam, he then lifts Adam in a gut wrench position, he would then drop him down the mat with the Apache Trail (Gutwrench lifted and dropped into a Sidewalk Slam)

"The Apache Trail by Tobias" Joshua said

"Adam has been taking to the Apache Trail from The Powerhouse Apache" Michael said

Tobias then pins Adam as the referee makes the count

"1...2" Adam kicks out

Tobias the lifts Adam up to his feet, he then fed his leg with the Winds of the Prairie (HEAT Clutch)

"WINDS OF THE PRAIRIE BY TOBIAS NAKOS!" Joshua said

"SHADES OF MINORU TANAKA!" Michael said

Tobias has put in all of his might when locking in the submission move, for about a minute, Adam Price squirms out by using his other leg to get out of the submission hold, he punches Tobias in the gut as he puts him in a pumphandle position, he then lifts him up and plants him down the mat with the Bitter End, he wasn't done yet as he lifts Tobis up and goes behind him, he then turns him around and knees him in the face with the V-Trigger

"V-TRIGGER!" Michael said

"RIGHT AFTER HE PLANTS HIM WITH THE BITTER END!" Joshua said

Tobias got knocked out and had no motion from his body as Adam then pins Tobias

"1...2...3!"

 **(Love The Way You Hate Me by Like A Storm)**

A mixed reaction has sores throughout the audience members

 ** _"Here is your winner of the match, Adam Price!"_**

"As just as that, Adam Price will face off against Kurt Kinchen for the Television Title next week" Michael said

"This will be an impact-full bad guy vs. bad guy match" Joshua said

Adam Price slowly raises his hands up as he quickly exits to the ring because he is prepping up for the LAWF Television title as the camera fades

(Commercial Break)


	12. LAWF Second Show Part 3

"Welcome back to LAWF" Joshua said

"You just witness our finals for the World title and the Television title, now were are going to witness the Tag Team and the Women's finalists" Michael said

 _ **"** **Broken bones, broken hearts**_

 _ **Stripped down and torn apart**_  
 _ **A little bit of rust**_  
 _ **I'm still runnin'**_  
 _ **Counting miles, counting tears**_  
 _ **Twist of roads, shifting gears**_  
 _ **Year after year**_  
 _ **It's all or nothing"**_

 **(Still Unbroken by Lynrd Skynyrd)**

A mixed but mostly negative reaction is shown for The Savage Southerners, as Anderson Slocumb and Gulliver Loates comes up onstage, Anderson Slocumb is an African-American male with a copper brown eyes, a black shape-up style hair, he was fairly thin and fairly muscular, he has thick and bushy eyebrows, inverted triangle shaped faces, a pointed chins and full cheekbones, he had on the same gear he wore last week which is red knee length tights with Confederate flag designs stenciled on the legs and "SOUTH" and six white stars stenciled on the back, black kneepads with red and blue confederate flag designs stenciled on them, red boots, red kick pads with Confederate flag designs stenciled on them, red elastic wrist tape on both arms, black elbow tape on left arm, he had a black short sleeved cargo vest with the Confederate flag designs stenciled on the back and red tassels attached on the sleeves, his partner Gulliver Loates who is Caucasian had the same physique as Anderson, he had Walnut Brown short back and sides style hair, green eyes, he looks indentical to Anderson but the hair and eye color, a dark beard and mustache are the difference, he had the same ring gear as Anderson but he doesn't have an elbow tape on the left, he is also wearing the same cargo vest that Anderson is wearing as the announcer rings the bell

 _ **"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall, making their way to the ring, at a total combined weight of 468 pounds, the team of Anderson Slocumb and Gulliver Loates, The Savage Southerners!"**_

"Here's the Savage Southerners who are taking on a fellow southern tag team as of The OU Elitists" Joshua said

"These 2 are known for their violent and scrappy southern attitude" Micheal said

The Savage Southerners did The Revival pose onstage as they proceeds to quickly enter the ring and performing The Briscoes pose after entering the ring

 _ **"Boomer Sooner, Boomer Sooner**_

 _ **Boomer Sooner, Boomer Sooner**_

 _ **Boomer Sooner, Boomer Sooner**_

 _ **Boomer Sooner, O-K-U"**_

 **(Boomer Sooner)**

A mixed but mostly positive reaction has played out when Gabriel Richard and Jackson Stanbury came out onstage as they are wearing their same ring gear as they had last week, they both had autographed footballs in their hands

 _ **"And their opponent, at a total combined weight of 481 pounds, the team of Gabriel Richard and Jackson Stanbury, The OU Elitists!"**_

"Here's the 2 former Oklahoma Football players making their way to the ring" Michael said

"We will see a clash between 2 southern tag teams clashing each other on who will face The Vertically Opposite Companions" Joshua said

The OU Elitists walk down the ring throwing their autographed footballs to the fans like they last while approaching the ring, they then enter the ring and go to their as the referee rings the bell

Anderson tries to attack Gabriel right from the start but Gabriel catches him with a back body drop, Gabriel hits a gutwrench suplex to Anderson, he then goes to the top rope and he hits a diving senton to Anderson's chest, he then lifts Anderson and slamming him down with a Oklahoma slam, he then proceeds to put him in a nerve hold but Anderson was able to get out of it and he proceeds to aggressively attack Gabriel Richard, he hits several lefts and rights to Gabriel and trapping him to the corner so that he couldn't be near his tag partner, Anderson proceeds to stomp a mudhole to Gabriel's chest so that he wouldn't get out, he then proceeds to hold him in a Double Underhook and hitting multiple knee lifts to Gabriel's face, he then throws him to his corner where he would tag in Gulliver as Anderson hits an Inverted Atomic Drop to Gabriel as Gulliver would follow it up with a Running Back Elbow Smash

"The Southern Savages hitting an Inverted Atomic Drop and Running Back Elbow Smash combination to Gabriel" Joshua said

"The Southern Savages telling to the audience they are here to win and not lose" Michael said

Gulliver then pins Gabriel

"1.." Gabriel kicks out

Gulliver doesn't let Gabriel up as he then proceeds to ground him hits several stomps to the back, Guller then locks in a surfboard stretch to waken Gabriel to prevent him from ever making a comeback, Gulliver then throws Gabriel to the corner and he would hit a running knee to the face of the cornered Gabriel, he then tries for a exploder suplex but Gabriel was able to slip out of it as he hits a lariat from the back of Gulliver's head, he then hits another Oklahoma Slam as this time it is against Gulliver, he then hits a Northern Lights Suplex to Gulliver as the referee makes the count, he then follows it up with a Cross Armbreaker, he locks it in for about a minute, as he would then threw him to the corner where he tags in Jackson where Gabriel hits a Oklahoma slam to Gulliver as Jackson follows it with a Slingshot Elbow Drop

"Oklahoma Slam by Gabriel followed into a Slingshot Elbow Drop by Jackson" Michael said

"No you get to see why The OU Elitists show us why they should be Tag Team Champions" Joshua said

Jackson then pins Gulliver as the referee makes the count

"1...2" Jackson kicks out

Jackson then hits several elbows to the ankle of Gulliver, he then hits a diving elbow drop to Gulliver's chest, he then lifts Gulliver up as he hits a spinebuster to him, he then proceeds to lock in a kneeling Ankle Lock to Gulliver, Gulliver was able to escape out of the submission move but got powerslammed by Jackson right when he tried to go after him, Jackson tags in Gabriel as Jackson lifts Gulliver in a Fireman's Carry and hooking his legs, Gabriel then runs to the ropes as he then tries to hit Gulliver to complete The Sooner The Better but Gulliver was able to slide out causing Jackson to accidentally hit Gabriel, Gulliver takes advantages by throwing Jackson out of the ring and tags in Anderson as they lift Gabriel up to in a Standing Argentine Leglock, they swung him out and planting him face first with To Live And Die In Dixie

"TO LIVE AND DIE IN DIXIE FROM THE SAVAGE SOUTHERNERS!" Joshua said

"THIS MIGHT PROBABLY MIGHT BE IT!" Michael said

Anderson then pins Gabriel as the referee makes the count

"1...2...3!"

 **(Still Unbroken by Lyndry Skynrd)**

A mixed reaction has played out for the arena as the announcer starts to announce the winner of the match

 _ **"Here is your winners of the match, The Savage Southerners!"**_

"Now we got our finalists for the Tag Team Championship" Michael said

"It will be The VOC taking on The Savage Southerners" Joshua said

Anderson and Gulliver both raised their hands in victory as Anderson shouts to the camera

"This will be your first ever LAWF Tag Team Champions" Anderson says this in a loud and hostile southern accent, they would both leave the ring as the camera fades for a commercial break

(Commercial Break)

"Welcome back to LAWF, as you witness, The Savage Southerners won the match and have the right to face The Vertically Opposite Companions" Joshua said

"Before we will give you the main event we have Daisy-Mabel Melton and Eva Shairp sharing their thoughts on winning the LAWF Women's Championship" Michael said

The Camera then shows pre-recorded videos of the 2 opponents, first it showed Daisy-Mabel Melton, she is wearing her white Jim Ross style cowgirl hat on, she had on a t-shirt, daisy dukes and brown sneakers on, she located in a cowboy ranch in Dallas, a horse is standing next to her, Daisy had to speak

"See, Being a fan of pro wrestling has caused me to get a lot rougher than I was in the ranch I like hanging out in when I was just a kid, I was a tomboy throughout my life, I wanted to dream as a pro wrestler and I wanted to be like Stan Hansen" Daisy said in a heavy and friendly Texas accent

"When I first stepped up to the wrestling ring, I didn't want to mimmick Stan Hansen because I wanted to be more original, I choose to be a cowgirl because I wanted to go to the roots that I used to do growing up."

"I want to be the first ever LAWF Women's Champion even if I have to encounter with the best If I have to, the wrestler that I wanted to wrestler is Mercedes Martinez, she is one of the best Non-WWE Females I have watched and she has trained me to wrestler in the sport, I've seen her wrestler in various independent promotions she was in, She didn't use herself as a sex object like what the WWE females used to do when I watched wrestling when I was a kid, I liked Trish Stratus even though she was indirectly responsible for bringing models in WWE since Vince has a fetish for models, Busty Blonde Women like my opponent Eva Shairp and ironically me, and for big sweaty men, when I win the Women's Tittle, I will prove everyone how much of a champion I am"

Then screen turns to the second pre-recorded video as it shows the city of California City, it then shows the a very expensive and classy house of Eva Shairp, the camera then shows a recording studio, her expensive clothes, a butler, a fancy kitchen set, and then it shows Eva Shairp as she has black sunglasses on, a classy white dress, and white platform heels on, she was in her room which had very classy things like a purple rug, a bedroom with diamonds on the sides, a Louis Vuiton purse on the closet, a 32 wide TV on wall, and a private dinner creator Eva starts speaking

"Nice to take a camera on what a real champion should look like, no one should be living in poor house, people that have expensive should be females champion because no one is higher than me, I defeated Medea Eaton just to prove my point on why you should have me as your Females Champion, I have the experience than the newbie Medea and Daisy, You don't need to be growing up in broke to be successful, I'm a pop sensation and people should look up to pop sensation females than poor cowgirls, and this is why I should be your first ever LAWF Females Championship"

Eva finishes her statement as the camera the transitions to the arena

 _ **"** **You better take it from me**_

 _ **That boy is like a disease**_  
 _ **You're runnin' and tryin' and tryin' to hide**_  
 _ **And you're wondering why you can't get free**_  
 _ **He's like a curse; he's like a drug**_  
 _ **You get addicted to his love**_  
 _ **You wanna get out, but he's holding ya down**_  
 _ **'Cause you can't live without one more touch"**_

 **(Cowboy Cassanova by Carrie Underwood)**

Cheers were played when the song plays, Daisy-Mabel Melton shows up onstage as she has a curvy and athletic hourglass figure, DD cup breasts, shoulder length golden blonde curly hair, diamond shaped face and full lips, wide eyes, a medium pointed nose, pointed chin, defined cheekbones, has mascara, blue eye shadow, and red lipstick on her face, she is wearing a brown foil elastic top with crisscrossed straps, light tan wavy edging and sheriff badge designs stenciled on the cups, denim jean micro shorts with brown foil pockets on the back, brown belt with a gold buckle, tan boots with white laces, terra cotta brown edging and lasso themed designs stenciled on the sides, black elastic wrist tape on both arms, she had on a white Jim Ross style cowboy hat with a brown heart stenciled on it and a brow leather vest with tassels attached on the back

She yells "YEEEEE-HAW!" before making a sexy pose

 _ **"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making her way to the ring, from Dallas, Texas, Daisy-Mabel Melton!"**_

"Daisy-Mabel Melton, a rough and tumble cowgirl looking to make her claim on trying to recapture the LAWF Women's Championship" Joshua said

"As you heard from Daisy, she looked up to Stan Hansen since she watched various AJPW clips of him thanks from her dad" Michael said

DMM walks down the ring and now focused because she is aiming for the LAWF title, after she entered the ring her music stops

 _ **"** **All the people in the crowd**_

 _ **Grab a partner, take it down**_  
 _ **It's just me against the music, its just me and me, yeah come on"**_

 **(Me Against the Music by Brittney Spears)**

A mixed but mostly negative reaction is played out for Eva Shairp as she comes out onstage turning around and walks down the ring

 _ **"And her opponent, from California City, California, Eva Shairp!"**_

"Here's the pop diva making her way to the ring, she's trying to get her point that successful people like her should be Women's Champion" Michael said

"Can Daisy-Mabel prove her wrong or Eva Shairp can be coming out superior and her claim being right" Joshua said

Eva is already in the ring as she is on the top turnbuckle making a cocky Eddie Guererro pose as the referee rings the bell, as Eva quickly goes to her feet and goes into a grapple position with Daisy, Eva won the grapple game as she hits a wrestling takedown and following up with an airplane spin and stomping Daisy in the leg, she then lifts Daisy up again where she hits fisherman suplex to Daisy, she then hits several stomps to the leg of Daisy, she then sets up for another fisherman suplex but Daisy counters this with several knee lifts to the gut of Eva, Daisy then hits a discuss clothesline to a recovering Eva, she then hits a diving senton bomb off the top rope to Eva's chest, she then throws Eva to the corner, she hits several kicks to the gut of Eva till she sits in the corner, she then hits a Running Double Knee Strike to a seated Eva

"Daisy using her knees to smash the face of Eva" Joshua said

"Daisy is stepping up her A-game for this matchup" Michael said

Daisy then pins Eva

"1..." Eva kicks out

Daisy hits several knees to the sides of the face of the grounded Eva, Daisy then hits a basement dropkick, she then hits a fisherman driver to Eva, she then lifts Eva up and throwing her to the corner, she hits a running missile dropkick to Eva, she then hits a pumphandle death valley driver to Eva, she then tries for a diving body splash but Eva was able to slide out of it, Eva then follows it up with a running chop block to the leg of Daisy, Eva then hits a leg hooked fisherman suplex of her own, she then hits several stomps to the leg of Daisy, Eva then lifts Daisy up to her feet and she hits a pumphandle reverse STO to her, she then lifts Daisy up as he locks her in a Corba Clutch and sweeping her leg with a Singer's Swing (Swing Thing)

"Singer's Swing from Eva" Michael said

"Daisy with her back getting planted hard from the Singer's Swing" Joshua said

Eva then pins Daisy

"1...2" Daisy kicks out

Eva then locks in Opening Note and applying pressure to the legs of Daisy, Eva has locked it in with a really fierce grip, for about a minute, Daisy was able to escape the hold by elbowing Eva in the head with both arms, Daisy then proceeds to fight back with several left and rights to the face of Eva, she then throws her to the corner as she hits a running clothesline to the cornered Eva, the attack caused Eva to sit hard in the corner, Daisy then goes to the opposite top rope, as she hits a coast-to-coast to Eva and sandwiching her with her boots and the turnbuckle pads, Daisy then goes to a different corner, she then runs towards Eva and she presses her groin to Eva's face in a Bronco Buster position as she would follow this up with a stinkface and thus completing Pony Express (Bronco Buster followed by a Stinkface)

"Eva got taken to the Pony Express by Daisy" Joshua said

"Eva's beauty face getting smothered by Daisy" Michael said

Daisy then hits several elbows to the legs of Eva, and right after this she then locks in High Noon to apply stronger pressure to the legs of Eva, Eva couldn't resist being in the hold as she slowly taps out to it after getting locked in the move for a minute and 20 seconds as the bell rings

 **(Cowboy Cassanova by Carrie Underwood)**

 _ **"Here is your winner of the match, Daisy-Mabel Melton!"**_

"Daisy-Mabel Melton is going to advance to the finals and will face Megumi Naito for the title next week" Michael said

"It was a great show for the fans in attendance, this is all we got, all the titles will be settled next week for the finalists, and after this we will have a preview of the new superstars that will be making their LAWF debut next month" Joshua said

Daisy celebrates with the fans after the win she got, Daisy giving fans high-fives while Eva had a harsh growl on her face from realizing that she won't compete in the finals as the camera fades to signal the end of the show


End file.
